


Quinn: Forty Days

by LillieWescott



Series: Malavai Quinn Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Rescue, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieWescott/pseuds/LillieWescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malavai Quinn is kidnapped and tortured by a sadistic Bounty Hunter only weeks before the birth of his first child, will the Emperor's Wrath be forced between her husband and the Emperor?  This story is the sequel to: "Quinn:  The Power of Suggestion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story revolves around a light-side Sith warrior and her husband Malavai Quinn and the birth of their first child. The warrior is once again named "M" and not physically described so as to give her a more generic feel (although she does have eyes and can see, so if your warrior was a Miraluka I apologize). All the non-player characters have their default appearances and Jaesa is light-side. The two additional crew members are NPCs from the game: Lt. Rutau is the soldier with the wounded leg you meet in Balmorra in the Okara Droid Factory, bravely fighting to avenge the deaths of his platoon. You meet Fixer 308 on Hoth. She gives you the quest "Breaking the Maw" and the questline to Loramarr.
> 
> As before I follow the SW:TOR online game canon and quirks and there are spoilers for all three chapters of the Sith Warrior, Imperial Agent and Jedi Warrior player characters. This story follows: Quinn: The Power of Suggestion

Malavai Quinn awoke as he always did, several minutes before he’d asked Toovee to awaken him. He slapped the comm on the bed’s headboard to let the droid know he was already awake and then raised the room lighting. The dark metal walls and ceiling of their stateroom aboard their ship, _Wrath’s Fury_ , wasn’t particularly cheerful but he loved the spartan lines so representative of Imperial décor. The dark walls felt comforting to him, as though he were sleeping protected in the womb of the ship. He turned towards his wife. M was sleeping peacefully, as she did these days, but with a mountain of pillows around her, supporting her swollen pregnant abdomen. Quinn smiled and rested his hand gently on her belly and after a few moments he felt his son move inside her. 

Quinn had been monitoring M closely since she became pregnant and there was no doubt that the child she was bearing him was a boy. They were still debating names, so he was still just “the child”. And despite her active and dangerous position as “The Emperor’s Wrath”, thus far the pregnancy had been uncomplicated. 

M took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. She turned to look at Quinn, smiled and touched his cheek. “Good morning, my wonderful man.”

He returned the smile, “Good morning, Wife. Did you sleep well?”

She nodded and placed her hand over his on her belly. “Yes, thank you.”

“No ill-effects after yesterday’s attack?” 

“No, I feel fine. Don’t worry.”

In the last six months there had been great upheaval in the Empire, and thus a host of tasks had been assigned to her. Enough work, in fact, that they hadn’t taken time off in months. On top of that there had been three assassination attempts on M that Quinn hadn’t been able to anticipate. There was a sizable bounty on M’s head from the Hutt Cartels, the Mandalorians and the opposing factions of the Dark Council, and so it was becoming a daily task to thwart some new hopeful trying for her head. In fact, it had become such a chore that he’d recruited two new people to the crew to help him. 

From the old Imperial Intelligence corps he’d taken “Fixer 308”, a competent, discreet and loyal intelligence officer in her early forties that M had encountered on Hoth. Quinn rescued 308 from a purge after the Sith took over intelligence operations and she had pledged her allegiance to him and his wife in thanks. From the military he’d recruited a young officer called Lieutenant Rutau. M had met him on Balmorra where he’d risked his life in order to complete a mission that had killed the rest of his platoon. She’d been impressed by his bravery and loyalty to his fallen comrades, so through his many contacts on Balmorra, Quinn tracked Rutau down and discovered he hadn’t been properly recognized for his heroics. Although the boy wasn’t indignant about the oversight, Quinn persuaded him that he would be well treated, well compensated and he would be able to serve the Empire in a meaningful way by joining them. The only drawback to Rutau, as far as Quinn was concerned, was that he was exceptionally handsome. Quinn’s young wife had a voracious sexual appetite; it was only a matter of time before she noticed the still younger officer.

Regardless, the new recruits were essential. Fixer 308 helped him screen for potential threats and Lieutenants Rutau and Pierce were tasked as her bodyguards. They were all kept exceptionally busy. Yesterday on Korriban, Pierce had tackled M to the ground and taken a blaster bolt in the shoulder that had been meant for her. If she weren’t pregnant Quinn wouldn’t have been concerned. But she was, and so he was. M insisted that because of the strength given her by the Force, her pregnancy didn’t hinder her. But as her pregnancy progressed, Quinn was becoming more terrified every time she left the safety of the ship.

Then last night she’d been given new orders by the Emperor’s Hand. The Hand was a shadowy group working the Emperor’s will, or so M believed. Rumors abounded that a Jedi knight had killed the Emperor, although the Hand and M insisted that only the mouthpiece of the Emperor had been destroyed. Quinn wasn’t convinced either way, but was determined to protect the Imperial way of life, and he knew supporting M was the best way to do so. Regardless, the Sith hierarchy was in an uproar and the Hand had been sending M and her crew to neutralize political players, criminals and Republic spies the Hand thought were trying to dismantle the Emperor’s command structure. 

M searched Malavai's eyes and patted his hand. “Malavai? What’s the matter?”

“I’m extremely worried about these assassination attempts. The Mandalorian yesterday got frighteningly close to you.”

“But he failed.”

Quinn nodded. “But if Pierce had looked away for just a moment…”

“But he didn’t. We have good people on this crew. They understand how important my work is while the Emperor recuperates.” 

“I’m pleased they are, like me, willing to give their lives for you. You’ve garnered their devotion and loyalty through your unusual acts of mercy and kindness. It is a military model more of the Empire should adopt, once the situation stabilizes.”

M smiled. Quinn was a stalwart patriot and unswervingly ruthless in carrying out orders. She liked to think she was a mellowing influence on him. M poked him. “Besides, I’m not exactly helpless.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you were, my lord.” 

M looked at him thoughtfully and put her hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his lower lip. “I love you.”

Quinn blinked. “As do I you, Wife. Why the sudden affection?”

“I can feel how worried you are. You’re so good to me.”

“You honor me, my lord.” He turned into her hand and kissed her palm. “It is my duty and pleasure to serve you.”

M’s smile widened. “You’re hopeless, Malavai. You’re my husband. You don’t serve me. We serve each other.”

“As you say, my lord.” He returned her smile and then glanced at the chronometer on their headboard. “I should relieve Fixer 308 shortly. Shall I pleasure you before I go?”

M grinned and reached for him. “Let’s pleasure each other, my husband. As part of the new military model.”

He kissed her. “As you command.”


	2. Belkadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine mission goes awry.

Three days later they were orbiting Belkadan, an outer-rim forest world near Korriban with a small population of colonists. Like so many worlds in the galaxy, Rakata ruins were scattered over the planet surface. The Hand had detected a strong dark force signature on the northern hemisphere that they believed was a Rakatan relic. They hoped to use it to speed the Emperor’s recovery. M’s task was to retrieve the relic and bring it to Dromund Kaas.

Quinn piloted the _Wrath’s Fury_ down into a landing area in the settlement nearest to the relic. Dense forests of tall trees and small lakes dominated most of the surface, which meant populated areas were the only ones suitable for landing at all. It didn’t leave him with much in the way of choice, which worried him. Any time his options were limited was an opportunity for a bounty hunter or worse to ambush them. 

He would have preferred to fetch the relic himself, but M insisted it might require her dark Force powers to free it from the crypt in which it was entombed. 

So with 308 monitoring their communications from the ship they set off toward the ruins with Quinn beside M, Rutau and Jaesa taking point and Vette and Pierce behind. The locals were uninterested or unwilling to interact with them, and gave them wide berth as they passed through the tiny village.

After an hour or so of walking through the pristine forest, Vette started chatting with Pierce, although to be fair Pierce was answering in monosyllables. Having taken a shot for M three days ago he was more alert than usual. 

But Vette’s chatter was annoying Quinn, who was trying to listen for attackers. Finally he turned and said, “Vette, would you please shut up?”

Pierce frowned at him. Vette looked hurt. “Sorry, Captain.”

M touched his hand. “I don’t sense anyone nearby.”

Rutau said over Quinn’s earpiece. “Clear up here as well, sir.” 

Quinn swallowed deeply and nodded to his wife. She said, “We’ll be walking a few hours. We don’t need to walk in silence.”

Quinn wanted to tear his hair out. At least the other two men were military and were perfectly capable of walking silently for days. And M’s apprentice, a white Jedi called Jaesa Willsaam, could keep her thoughts to herself. But Vette was a perpetual nuisance. Vette, a young Twi’lek girl and a former slave, had been with his wife longer than any of them and M felt most comfortable if she had Vette nearby. Vette was also a spectacularly accurate shot, was small and clever enough to fit into tight spaces and could slice almost any lock or door. But she drove him to distraction. He thought sometimes she did so on purpose. 

Two uneventful hours later they came upon the ruins, blocky stone buildings mostly buried in the dirt, the stone cracked and crumbling where trees and other plants had grown into the site. M and Jaesa stood before the largest of the buildings, conferred briefly, and then lit their light sabers and cut into one of the walls. They pulled out the stone with the Force and looked inside. M beckoned Vette over. 

Jaesa said, “You’re up, Vette. Much of the temple is collapsed.” She handed Vette a small torch. “You’re small enough to squeeze through.”

Vette took it and looked in the hole warily. “I thought this was a tomb.”

Jaesa smiled. “It is, but temple sounds less scary.”

Vette smiled wryly. “Thanks a lot, guys.”

Pierce and Rutau were standing guard and Vette stuck her head into the hole. Quinn put a hand on her shoulder.

Vette looked back, “Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

She grinned, “Aw, Captain, I didn’t know you cared.”

M said, “Don’t be silly, Vette. Of course he does. We all do. Be careful. Come back if anything looks dangerous.”

Vette disappeared into the opening. A few minutes later M asked over the comm, “Vette?”

“Give me a second, my lord. I see the relic. It’s small, but it’s sitting in the middle of a chamber with nothing around it.”

Jaesa met eyes with Quinn. “That sounds bad.”

Vette said, “Yeah, every time I see this it means some giant monster or something is gonna pop out.”

M said, “How fast can you get out?”

Vette paused and said, “Fast. I’m grabbing it.”

Quinn shouted, “Wait!”

But it was too late. They felt the rumbling beneath them and could hear Vette panting over their earpieces. Pierce said, “Fall back!”

Quinn grabbed M and pulled her away from the tomb. The rumbling caused some of the stone to shift and they heard Vette cry out. Pierce charged forward and threw his upper body into the opening. He yelled, “I got her hand, can you pull this rock off of her?”

Jaesa reached out her hand and used the Force to lift the shifted slabs. Pierce dragged Vette out and they all came running toward the rest of the group. 

Vette had a small cube under her arm. “I got it! But there’s a big ugly droid powering up.” The rumbling became louder and then a large arm pushed through the rubble.

Quinn sighed. Why was there always a giant monster or machine to fight? Always! He pulled out his pistol and got ready to heal his comrades should they be injured.

He didn’t need to do much. Pierce drew the machine’s attention, M held it up in the air and Jaesa bounced around it, cutting at its legs with her lightsaber. Vette, Quinn and Rutau destroyed the thing’s shielding with their blasters. Finally the droid wheezed and fell into pieces.

The only one injured was Pierce, and his injuries were mostly superficial and easily treated with Quinn’s field kit. After Vette handed off the relic to M she went to watch Quinn treat Pierce, sitting on a nearby fallen log, her eyes round with worry.

After Quinn’s attentions, and with a little help from Jaesa’s Jedi healing spells, Vette and Pierce were both able to walk pain-free. The group had a brief cold meal and then they made their way back to the small settlement where they’d left the Fury. 

Quinn was relieved when the trees finally gave way to the grasses and crops around the little village. They had only to crest a few hills and they would be back to the ship. He'd been a nervous wreck in the forest. In the forest there were an infinite number of places to hide and anywhere along the route would have been well suited to an ambush. Now that they were coming into the open again he felt he could finally relax a bit. He glanced at M who was striding quickly through the tall grass and pushing away debris with the Force. Her stamina was truly miraculous; he felt ashamed to be fatigued from the march considering she was only six weeks away from delivering their child. 

In this populated area, the trees had been cleared and low-rise dwellings seemed to be the norm. The Belkadan populace favored wide-open flat architecture and gardens, so as they walked along the main street into the marketplace, there weren’t an abundance of places for an assassin to hide. 

Quinn glanced at Jaesa, who had been walking in front with Rutau up the low hill. She had paused and was looking around, her hand on her lightsaber. Rutau had continued walking and was now a dozen meters ahead of the group. Quinn said into his earpiece, “Willsaam? What -?”

His question was cut off as Rutau, who had turned and was tearing back down the path, shouted, “Strafing run! Get down!”

Quinn cursed himself for letting his guard down. A moment later he saw the low-flying single man aircraft coming right for them, and he and Pierce pushed M to the ground (as gently as possible) and covered her with their bodies. Quinn’s skin tingled with the tell tale aura of a stun blast and everything went black


	3. Jaesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa fights to thwart a kidnapping.

Jaesa Willsaam had found the walk through the Belkadan forest quite invigorating. The forest was filled with animal life forms and was relatively undisturbed by the settlers. Evidently they’d subconsciously felt the dark force presence out near the temple and as a result had left the area alone. Despite the temple’s dark power, the remaining forest was clear and bright and the long walk in relative peace (notwithstanding Vette’s chatter) was refreshing to her soul. 

As they neared the settlement where the _Wrath’s Fury_ had landed, the group had stretched out. She and Lieutenant Rutau had taken point and the rest were straggling behind. A few times Pierce had taken Vette up on his shoulders to carry her despite his injuries. Jaesa suspected Pierce was infatuated with the little Twi’lek; at the very least he had a big brother attitude towards her.

Jaesa looked sideways at Lieutenant Rutau; he was tremendously handsome, with a mop of dark blond hair combed forward over his forehead, blue eyes and a lean and rugged face despite his youth. The Jedi in her tried to ignore him, but she couldn’t deny she felt an attraction. He was terribly kind as well, and brave. Not what she would have expected from an Imperial officer when she was still serving the Republic. 

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden sensation that they were being watched. She paused to focus her mind. There were definitely enemies nearby but she couldn’t see them. Suddenly Quinn and Rutau both shouted into her earpiece at the same time. Rutau sprinted back down the path towards her and behind him a small air speeder crested the hill. Jaesa instinctively threw up a protective Force shield, but before Rutau could get near enough to benefit from it they were all hit by a stun blast.

Jaesa saw Rutau crumple to the ground and her own legs went out from under her. Her shield had deflected some of the blast, but not enough to keep her arms and legs from turning to jelly. She lay on the ground panting and saw the little air speeder circle back around and land a bit behind where she and Rutau lay. Then the ground rumbled and a Corellian-style freighter landed on the expanse of ground to their left. 

She thought it was probably better to play dead until she regained the use of her hands. The ramp of the freighter opened and a dark green Miralan woman, a huge Cathar male and a droid all came out, pulling with them two hover stretchers. They were joined by three hooded men, and they all walked briskly over to where Quinn, M, Pierce and Vette lay. The woman looked them over and then took out a stun gun and blasted them all several times. 

Then the Cathar heaved up Quinn and M and dumped them on the two stretchers, taking time to put binders on Quinn’s wrists and a ridiculously heavy set of forearm shock binders and an Imperial-style muzzle on M. As if that would stop her. Jaesa would have been amused but the kidnappers started pulling the two stretchers toward the ramp. Jaesa’s arms and legs were still tingling, but she couldn’t let her master be abducted this way. Surely that would mean her death. 

Jaesa concentrated and used the Force to push M off of her stretcher, trying to be mindful of M’s pregnant belly. The group paused to pick her back up and secure her more carefully; they didn’t seem to realize Jaesa had been the cause of M’s fall. 

Jaesa now felt her strength coming back to her and she threw herself toward the group, igniting her double-bladed lightsaber midair. She’d caught the kidnappers by surprise, and she cut one of the men down before the rest pulled out their blasters and started firing at her. Jaesa landed on M’s stretcher, and stood with her legs on either side of M’s unconscious body as the other men fired at her point blank. She wounded a second man and the other three kidnappers retreated toward the ship. The droid and the woman had Quinn’s stretcher and were already halfway up the ramp. Jaesa advanced on the Cathar and the remaining two men, whose blaster and rifle bolts were easily deflected by her blade. The Cathar was the last to retreat, and the ship began taking off the moment his feet touched the ramp. Jaesa made a leap toward the ship but wasn’t able to grab the ramp and ended up tumbling back to the ground. 

Behind her, Jaesa heard the rumble of the _Wrath’s Fury_ and it flew low over her head, giving chase to the kidnappers’ ship. Jaesa slapped her earpiece, “They’ve got Quinn.”

308 responded, “Yes, sir. I am in pursuit.”


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath awakens to find Quinn gone.

“My lord?”

M squinted into the daylight and at the silhouetted woman leaning over her. “What happened?”

Jaesa slid an arm under her shoulders and helped her sit up. “We were attacked. Are you hurt?”

M shook her head. “Headache, that’s all.” 

Ratau was kneeling next to her. “We’ve all got a headache, my lord. Stun blast. Hold still, I’ve almost got these off of you.”

M looked down. Rutau was running a slicer over a set of thick shock binders on her forearms. A broken prisoner muzzle lay on the ground beside him. She didn’t feel any immediate danger nearby but something bad had obviously happened. She glanced around warily. “Where’s everyone else?”

Rutau sighed with relief as the binders clicked and opened, releasing her hands. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Pierce and Vette are behind me over there. Captain Quinn is missing.”

That woke M up. “Missing?” She held her hands out to Jaesa and Rutau and they pulled her up. “He can’t be missing. Did you activate his tracking equipment?”

Quinn had insisted that everyone on the ship get a variety of tracking devices installed in their uniforms and armor. With so many kidnapping and assassination attempts, he and 308 wanted to be able to locate everyone at any time. 

Jaesa winced. “I’m sorry, Master, I couldn’t stop them from taking him.”

M’s eyes flickered with red power as she rubbed the feeling back into her wrists. “Them? Who took him?”

“Bounty hunters, I think. They tried to take you too, but I wasn’t fast enough to save you both.”

Rutau shook his head. “They took him off-planet.”

M felt sick. “Why didn’t they just kill me while they had the chance? And why take Quinn?”

Jaesa shrugged. “They wanted you both. Maybe they wanted Quinn as a hostage to win your obedience.”

M glanced around. Farther along the path the air speeder that had attacked them was parked and sitting empty. Twenty meters to her right the body of a hooded man lay sprawled in the grass. Behind Rutau, Vette was kneeling on the ground over Pierce and petting his head; he was still out cold. Overhead there was a rumble and the _Wrath’s Fury_ swooped into view; it slowed and landed to her left. Its starboard-side sensor array was marred with laser scoring and the portside wing cannon was destroyed. M activated her earpiece, “308?”

Fixer 308 sighed into the communicator and said, “My lord, I am relieved you are alive. However, I regret to inform you that I was unable to prevent the kidnappers from fleeing into hyperspace with Captain Quinn as their prisoner. I cannot apologize enough for my failure; I accept any disciplinary action you deem appropriate.”

M glowed with anger. Jaesa put a hand on her shoulder and said, “I’m sure 308 did her best. But she only had Toovee and Broonmark with her and the other ship was heavily armed.”

When 308 apologized she had reminded M of Quinn; he always was so quick to accept blame for even the slightest problem. Once they rescued him he’d probably apologize for being taken. M took a deep breath. “308 isn’t the one I’m angry with. If I’d thrown up a force barrier we might not have been stunned. And now Quinn is gone.” 

“I had a barrier and even so I was temporarily disabled by their weapon.”

M frowned. Behind Jaesa, Pierce was finally rousing and Vette was hugging him. M called out in annoyance, “Vette, stop smothering Pierce. We’re going.” She turned on her heel and stalked toward the _Fury_.

Once back onboard the ship, M stowed the relic in the ship locker and went to the cockpit. She found 308 and Vette there looking at a screen together. When 308 saw her she stood up at attention. 

M sighed, “308, I’m not going to kill you. Just help me find Quinn.” 

308 nodded stiffly. “I am grateful for your mercy, my lord.”

Vette cleared her throat and pointed at the screen. “My lord, check this out. There’s a bounty on Quinn. Look how big it is.”

M stared at the listing in disbelief. “For how long?”

308 said, in her dispassionate Imperial accent, “Three weeks. The bounty on his head outstrips the one on your own, my lord. As you can see, the stipulation is that you, noted here as “His Wife”, are taken alive as well.”

M frowned. “How did we miss this?”

308 bowed her head. “I apologize for this error, my lord. Captain Quinn and I were routinely checking for notices in reference to you. We neglected to do routine sweeps for all the crew members.”

M’s eyes glowed red. “He should have been more careful about himself.”

308 nodded. “Analysis suggests this bounty comes from a private source, and not the criminal cartels or the Mandalorians.”

“What about the Sith? Darth Aruk has been trying to kill me for a year now.”

308 shook her head. “I don’t believe so. I’m running a check on the contact information for the bounty as we speak, as well as information on the ship that took the Captain.”

“What do we do?”

308 let out a breath. “If they wanted you both alive, it suggests that you will be hearing from his captor fairly soon. Or they will make a second attempt for you.”

M grimaced. “I’d started to tease him for being so paranoid, what with the tracking devices and the coded messages, but he was right all along.”

She met eyes with Vette. Vette was twisting her hands together anxiously and said, “They’ll use him to make you do something bad.” 

308 nodded. “I agree that may be the motivation for the kidnapping, my lord. The intensity of your relationship with Captain Quinn is commonly known.”

M felt panicked. “You truly think they’ll keep him alive?”

“It is a certainty.” 308 paused and then added, “My lord, in the meantime we will be expected to carry out our previous work. We will also need to get ship repairs when we return to Dromund Kaas.”

“Very well. Let’s go to Dromund Kaas.” M was reluctant to leave the planet. But 308 was right. Quinn could be on his way to any corner of the galaxy by now. “Maybe they’ll meet us there.”


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn awakens to find himself at the mercy of a sadistic bounty hunter.

Quinn woke up, his head throbbing. He blinked his eyes several times but he couldn’t see. He could feel a wall pressing against his bare shoulder but he couldn’t tell exactly which way was up. He allowed himself to wake up completely, and as he did he wondered why the strafing ship had attacked the marketplace. Surely no one would stun an entire village to kill his wife? Why not just bomb them and be done with it? And he couldn’t imagine the village would be a target for a Republic attack. Maybe the attackers were from a local rebellion? 

As he roused he suddenly remembered M had been beside him and, fearing for her, he tried to call for her. But he couldn’t speak; there was something large and slightly malleable filling his mouth. He tried spitting it out but only gagged on it. He realized with a sinking heart that it was likely the mouthpiece of an Imperial prisoner muzzle; he could feel the bars holding it in place digging against the corners of his mouth. And he couldn’t see because he was obviously blindfolded. An Imperial muzzle suggested he might have been abducted by M’s Sith rivals. He was in trouble. He was a captive. So his wife was likely captured as well. 

He stilled, listening to his surroundings, assessing his situation. He was wearing only his shorts; that was a problem. His tracking chip was in his gear; he’d be more difficult to find if his abductors had destroyed it. His hands were in his lap, but when he moved his arms slightly he found they were cuffed and attached to some kind of tether. He reached up to his face but the blindfold and gag were locked to his head. At least he still had the ring M had given him. It was a signaling device in its own right.

“So ya woke up.”

Quinn started, turning his head toward the contralto female voice. As he did so, he realized there was something on the back of his neck. Most likely a slave shock collar. That was another problem. Since he couldn’t articulate with the muzzle in place he remained silent.

“Well, listen up, Captain. I got stuff to tell you. You want to hear?”

Quinn hesitated and then nodded once. 

“First of all, you’re chained up pretty secure, and you’re in a holding cell, so you ain’t going nowhere. You’re on my ship and we’re already a long, long way from Belkadan.”

Quinn listened carefully. A Republic accent and poor grammar. She sounded as though she might be from Nar Shaddaa or Hutta. Maybe Ord Mantell. Probably criminal.

“And you probably guessed I’m a bounty hunter. You can call me Ziri, though that ain’t my real name. There’s an amazingly large bounty on your head, Captain Quinn. Weird, huh? Enough to make me set for life.”

Quinn’s gut tightened. Surely any bounty on his head would pale in comparison to the bounty on the head of his wife, the Emperor’s Wrath. 

“Now, the kicker is this. While we were grabbing you and your wife I lost one of my men to that Jedi that you were with and his brother is real mad, see? He wants revenge, real bad.”

Quinn held his breath. If M was as helpless as he was the woman could easily kill his son without losing the bounty on M’s head. But if she were on the ship she would surely have psychically called out to him. He hoped she was simply unconscious and unhurt. Perhaps this woman would tell him about M. He took comfort in the fact that his captor was a talker. People who blathered tended to give themselves away. 

He then realized with irritation that the gag was making it impossible for him not to drool. The gag was intended to make him embarrassed and uncomfortable. As a strategy for breaking the will of a prisoner, it was weak; once he escaped he’d have to write the Imperial interrogatory division tell them so. And why was he wearing his shorts? Why not be completely naked? That would surely make him easier to control and maintain sanitary conditions. 

His musings were interrupted when he heard the force field of his cell cut out and his cuffs were roughly jerked upward, pulling him to his feet. 

The voice was suddenly very near his face. “It seems to me you ain’t payin’ attention, Captain. That’s real odd, considerin’ the circumstances.” Quinn cried out as his body rocked with pain; she must have hit him with a shock device. Once the pain had subsided, and he was panting with relief, she said, “You payin’ attention now?”

Quinn nodded. He suspected he hadn’t completely recovered from the stun weapon on Balkadan; it wasn’t like him to lose focus. 

The woman shook his wrists. “I suppose you’re wondering who set this bounty on you. It’s a woman called Anise Broysc.”

Quinn stilled. His stellar naval career had been destroyed years ago for political reasons by an insane Moff called Broysc, and M had helped him get his revenge on the man by kidnapping and killing him. The name wasn’t common enough for it to be a coincidence. And the only reason another Broysc would want to take M would be to torture or kill her, to make him suffer. To make them both suffer.

Ziri poked him. “Now here’s how this is gonna work, darlin’. I’m getting paid a whole hell of a lot to take you to the other side of the galaxy. This Broysc woman said I shouldn’t let you talk at all; said you were clever and would talk me out of taking you to her. Now that I got you, she wants me to soften you up, and by that I mean she wants me to torture you, and then I’m gonna put you in carbonite and bury you somewhere safe.”

Quinn’s stomach turned. Torture and carbonite were both bad options. 

Ziri continued, “Now the thing is, this brother wants revenge, but I’m willing to keep him off of ya if you just cooperate. You’re a handsome man, and I could use a bit of company and it’s gonna take us a while to get to where we’re goin’. So, we can either get right to the torture and carbonite, or we can have a little fun first.”

Quinn shuddered with revulsion. He had no way to know what perversions this wretched creature would demand or what torments she would heap upon him. But he had no chance to escape or rescue M if he were frozen in carbonite. And he couldn’t let this other man have a chance of hurting M.

So Quinn nodded his head.

“Hot damn! Ar-nine, get this boy cleaned up and bring him to my room.”

Quinn heard the sound of robotic servos approach and he was hauled unceremoniously upward by what he assumed to be a mid- to large-sized ship’s droid. 

A short time later Quinn lay on the woman’s bed. His wrists and ankles were secured to the corners of the bed with thick metal cuffs. He groaned inwardly as he considered the lurid possibilities but he thought his discomfort was nothing if it meant M would be safe. He considered his situation. He thought he might have been drugged but overall he felt more awake now. He could think. If only this woman would remove the blindfold. If he could see he’d have a better idea of his situation. 

“Well don’t you look nice!” He felt the bed next to him sink as his captor sat down. He shuddered as she ran her hand over his chest. “You’ve got nice pale skin; that’s gonna mark up real nice. Pale man like you must be from Dromund Kaas.” 

Quinn reluctantly nodded. 

She laughed and said, “Knew it. Now I gotta warn you that I do this bounty huntin’ for a livin’. I’ve transported hundreds of bounties all over the galaxy and ain’t one of ‘em ever escaped me. That’s cause I’m careful, and I got rules. Now if you promise not to talk or swear or bite or spit I’ll take out that gag. What do you say?”

Quinn nodded and he felt Ziri remove the muzzle. He popped his jaw with relief when it was finally out of his mouth. After a moment loud club music started pounding out of speakers near the head of the bed, and he realized he would have to shout to make himself heard if he wanted to talk to Ziri. The bed shifted as she lay down next to him. She drew close and he felt her breathing against his ear. She ran her fingertip over his lower lip and said into his ear, in an educated Imperial accent, “The room is likely bugged. Be quiet and listen.”

He felt her shift and she threw a naked leg over his body. He shuddered in disgust as she shifted to straddle him and kissed him. He didn’t fight her, but he didn’t pull away. He didn’t want the gag back in his mouth. She brushed her lips along his jaw and neck and he grunted softly in protest as he gathered information. He could feel her hair against him, and her face felt human or humanoid, she had breasts; there weren’t any obvious spines, scales, horns or accessory organs. Unless it was a wig or implant, the hair ruled out Twi’lek, Zabrak, Voss or Rattataki. So most likely human, or possibly Chiss, Sith, Atoan or Miralan. Unlikely to be Chiss or Sith. Definitely not Cathar. When he’d stood before she was shorter than him. Her voice wasn’t that of an elderly woman, but she wasn’t young. She smelled of hookah smoke, possibly Hutta tabac. So she likely spent time with Hutts. 

He was trying to build a mental picture of the woman when she slid her hand slowly and deliberately down his chest and belly. He tensed as her hand travelled downward and when she grabbed hold of his more intimate regions he involuntarily yelped out, “No!” He was relieved when she let him go but then she pushed her hand over his mouth and nose. 

She said loudly, “No talkin’!” She increased the pressure with her hand and after a few more seconds he began to fight for air. She cackled in her Republic accent, “Now darlin’, just cause I took off that muzzle don’t mean I want to have a conversation. You gonna be quiet?” He nodded frantically and she pulled her hand away. As he gasped for air she resumed kissing him. She moved close to his ear and chewed on it, and then whispered quickly, “My client will kill me if I don’t deliver you, and your wife will kill me if I do. So we’re going to call her, and you are going to tell her where I’m taking you so she can find you when I’m long gone. I’m not a fool.” 

Quinn felt a wave of confusion and panic. How could M kill this repellent woman if she were a prisoner? Had M escaped? Perhaps by killing Ziri’s crewman Willsaam had managed to prevent M’s capture? If M were free then she and his son were safe. So he only needed to worry about himself, and that made the situation infinitely better. 

Ziri ran her tongue down his body and tried to arouse him. It was revolting. But he resigned himself to allowing Ziri to molest him. He told himself it would be no different than when he’d had to sleep with the lieutenant he’d served under on Dromund Kaas when he was still a student at the Imperial academy. That had been very unpleasant, but he’d been younger then and in return he’d gotten a high recommendation for his first posting. Of course, in that situation, he had agreed to the affair and hadn’t been chained to a bed. 

His mind drifted back to the first time he and M had made love. He hadn’t been enamored with her then, and had still been reporting back to Lord Baras on her activities. When M had begun flirting with him, Baras had commanded him to respond to her advances so as to build her trust. He’d been quite nervous about having sexual relations with a Sith Lord; he’d heard terrifying stories of Imperial citizens being taken to Sith beds and being killed in depraved ways. But M had been surprisingly gentle with him, and had truly seemed to want to make love, not just copulate. He’d felt honored by her affection, and that had been the beginning of his path towards betraying Lord Baras in that transponder station two years ago. On Baras’s orders he’d planned an ambush upon M there, but by that time he couldn’t bear to kill M, and he’d realized Baras was only using him in a treasonous plot against the Emperor. So he’d set up an ambush he knew would fail and had expected M to kill him. But she had let him live. And she won his undying loyalty. She already had his love.

His mind was jerked back to the present as Ziri left the bed for a moment. Quinn wondered if she’d decided to start torturing him in earnest. He’d undergone interrogatory torture after Moff Broysc had blamed him for the disaster at the battle of Druckenwell and he had survived that. Of course, the torture had been administered by professional inquisitors and he’d suffered no permanent effects. He’d performed well enough through his interrogation and court martial to retain his place in the Imperial military, albeit with a significant demotion. So he knew he could withstand pain, but he was anxious that this woman might be an amateur and leave him crippled. Hopefully this Anise Broysc would want him delivered to her reasonably intact.

Ziri returned. She used a number of vulgar stimulatory devices upon him and after she coaxed his unwilling body into servicing her she rested on top of him and nuzzled his neck and ear. She said softly, “I’m taking you in carbonite to the Dune Sea of Tatooine. It’s a drop off. Someone’s supposed to pick you up, I don’t know when. Maybe never.”

Quinn couldn’t suppress a thrill of fear. The Dune Sea was an immense, largely uncharted desert, and any beacons marking his position would be quickly covered by sand and lost . He would be lucky if raiders found his casket and destroyed him with it. Better that than to be caught forever in the eternal scream of hibernation. 

While the woman continued playing with his body Quinn considered his options, which were at present extremely limited. If M were free, and he were to give M the information, assuming what this woman was telling him was true, which was doubtful, he had to be allowed to speak or send a message. And he needed to remain alive and lucid. He had to convince this woman to free him, or at least allow him to speak. As he thought of M and their child, he jerked with surprise. He’d just heard his wife call his name. 

Ziri stopped sucking on his toes, which he had been trying to ignore, and said loudly, “Ticklish?”

Quinn shook his head, but then jumped when M screamed his name again. She was having a nightmare. A year before, she had been kidnapped and she had been convinced by her captors that he was dead. Even after he had rescued her, it had been weeks before she could sleep alone without dreaming that her abductors had killed him. But now they were separated again. If it were true that she was safe then she must be having the dreams again. It was interesting he could hear her thoughts in hyperspace and so far away. But thoughts that strong would surely not be good for the baby.

Ziri crawled back onto the bed and said, “Somethin’ hurt? Nothin’ supposed to hurt. Not yet anyway.”

Quinn thought a moment and then said, “My wife.”

Ziri sighed, rolled off the bed and grabbed a remote from beside the bed and activated his shock collar, hard. Afterwards she said, “You ain’t supposed to talk.” She looked at him curiously and asked, “What about your wife?”

He considered his next words carefully; he’d decided it was worth another shock to persist. “Did you hurt her?”

She shocked him again, this time holding the button down for a long time. His back arched as his muscles responded to the charge and his limbs pulled painfully at the cuffs holding him in place. When the shock ended and her voice was apologetic. “Sorry darlin’, but I did say no talkin’. You’re a slow learner, ain’t ya? Look, she ain’t dead. I ain’t gonna say nothin’ else. Now, here, take some water, you’ll feel better.”

He thought M must surely be free. If Ziri had her prisoner she would have threatened to hurt her to keep him subdued. He didn’t protest as Ziri lifted his head gently and put a cup to his lips. He drank greedily and when the water was gone Ziri pushed her thumb into his mouth. “Open again, now, hear? Gotta muzzle you again, you gettin’ all talkative and everything.” 

He expected the best course of action at this point was to appear much less intelligent than his was. He said, “Please don’t.”

She pried open his jaw, pushed the muzzle back into place, and secured it tightly against his head. Then she shocked him again. Quinn remembered that at the Imperial Academy they’d said one way to break a prisoner was to alternate torment with kindness. He wasn’t going to fall for Ziri’s clumsy attempt to confuse him. Perhaps she realized as much because he felt her touch the muzzle’s lock and Quinn involuntarily gagged on the device as it painfully forced his teeth even farther apart. 

She patted his cheek and said loudly, “I did warn you not to talk, honey. But you didn’t listen so now we gotta start with the torture. I’ve got a little modified shock rod here; it’s flexible enough to whip you with and powerful enough to stop your heart if I want.” He felt her trail the slim crop up and down his body and he tried not to flinch. She added, “If you gotta scream, it’s okay. Don’t hold back on my account.” He heard the hum of the shock rod powering up near his face and he braced for what was to come.

He wanted to hold back but she eventually got him to cry out. After beating him until he was hoarse from screaming into the gag, she astonishingly tried to pleasure him again by working her way down his body with what felt like a low energy neural stimulator. He fervently hoped that if he disappeared or died that M would track this woman down and make her pay for her trespass against him. He told himself he would not let the experience scar him, but feeling her hands on him was disgusting. He preferred to be beaten.

But at least when she was finished she worked her way back up and whispered one last message. She said, “I’ll give you one very short chance to speak to Lord Wrath. Figure out a way to tell her without letting the people listening knowing what you’re doing.” After playing with him a bit more she finally turned off the horrible music and sighed, “Well, darlin’, time for bed. Ar-nine here’s gonna watch over us to make sure you don’t try nothin’ funny. Good night.” She pulled a blanket over the two of them, curled up against his side and went to sleep. 

Quinn didn’t think he could possibly sleep in such an uncomfortable position. His body ached and stung where she’d shocked and beaten him and his throat was dry from screaming and the gag. But this was better than carbonite. Marginally. He concentrated his thoughts toward M, trying to reassure her he was alive. He imagined her in his arms back on their ship, and after what seemed like an eternity he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath can't sleep.

M lay in her stateroom alone, reaching out with the Force, trying to find Quinn. There was nothing, although whenever she slept she had visions of him being tormented by the shadow of a horrible woman. He was bound and in pain and she always woke up in a sweat. If she managed to fall asleep again she had nightmares that he was dead. She hadn’t She wondered if she would be able to sleep at all until he was back in her arms. 

Frustrated, she got up and walked into the cockpit in her sleeping gown. 308 was sitting at her terminal and turned as M entered the cockpit. 

308 said, “My lord.”

“Anything new about Quinn?”

“Yes, my lord.” She pulled up a holo image of a woman in her thirties. “Anise Broysc. She is behind the bounty.”

M shook her head. “I don’t understand.” 

“Anise Broysc is the daughter of Moff Broysc, the Moff in charge of the Battle of Druckenwell.”

“Ah.”

“She and her extended family own a number of extremely profitable companies. Anise Broysc was the head of a group called Broysc Tech Consulting until a month ago. At that time the company was sold to another group for several billion credits. The last time she was seen by reliable witnesses was over three weeks ago.”

“What does that mean?”

“She may have decided to reap her revenge on you and Captain Quinn and wisely disappeared so your allies wouldn’t be able to hunt her down and kill her.”

“Why haven’t we heard from her? It’s been ten days already.”

308 sighed. “If this woman is insane, which I believe is likely, she may have taken him for the express purpose of exacting revenge upon him.”

“So he might be dead already.”

“Possibly. However, if I were to leave my livelihood and spend millions of credits on a bounty, I would want to draw out my revenge.”

M sank into Quinn’s command seat and ran her fingers over the armrests of the chair, thinking of the last time he'd had his hands there. “So she might have taken him off into some hole somewhere just to spend her life torturing him.”

308 nodded. “However, the bounty specifically said you were to be taken alive. I expect she thought she had the facilities necessary for incarcerating you successfully. I’m pursuing that line of inquiry in an attempt to discover her hiding spot.”

M let out a long breath. Advanced Force users were incredibly expensive to incarcerate. Jedi that were taken prisoner were usually tortured and executed or frozen in carbonite as quickly as possible for that reason. Even Sith acolytes and apprentices required expensive holding cells to reliably restrain. “Is there any hope at all of rescuing him?”

308 nodded. “Broysc will eventually make a mistake. I have every trustworthy contact looking for some sign of him. Unfortunately, Sith intelligence is also suspicious he has been abducted. They are concerned it compromises you.”

M frowned. “I don’t want Sith intelligence looking for him. They’ll just kill him if they find him.”

“I agree, my lord. Concerning the bounty hunter…”

“Have you found him?”

“Her, my lord. I believe it is a woman. She is known as ‘Mask’, and no one knows her true identity. She is known for being particularly sadistic and ruthless, and there are rumors that she is in reality a group of several women of different species. I suspect it is one woman disguising herself. Bounty hunters don’t like to split their profits.”

“Jaesa said she saw a Miralan woman.”

308 nodded. “Who was likely this Mask. In the past she has steered clear of high profile Imperial targets, although the bounty on you and the Captain must have been irresistible to her. Her quarry are usually women and children, and she kills them in showy and gruesome ways if she isn’t paid promptly.”

M grimaced with distaste. “Not so much a bounty hunter as a kidnapper for hire. Dishonorable scum. How did you track her down?”

“Willsaam reported she saw a large Cathar male, and that is this Mask’s known companion. I can’t speak to the other men that were with her. They may have been temporary mercenaries; most bounty hunters do not fly with a large crew.”

“How do we find her?” 

“The markings on her ship and the ident code it was transmitting are not on any known registers, and I suspect Mask changes them routinely. I’m currently searching for transmissions to Broysc’s last known position, and I have eyes looking for Mask’s ship. Based on her previous behavior, I expect she will lie low for some time. She expected to have you as an unconscious and helpless prisoner. Instead she has made the most powerful Sith Lord in the Empire her enemy. She is used to dealing with helpless women and children, not someone like you, my lord.”

“Do you think she’ll try to just ransom Quinn back to me?”

“It’s a possibility. She may be negotiating with Broysc.”

“Can we give this Mask a counter-offer? I would offer money as well as allow her to live. If I had Quinn back safely, that is.”

308 paused, “I hadn’t considered that option. I will attempt to contact her.” 

“But you think Quinn is still alive?”

“Yes, my lord, I do. I will keep you updated on further progress.”

“Thank you. Good work, 308.”

M went to her stateroom and keyed her comm. She asked Vette to come to her.

Within a minute Vette came into the room, yawning. “My lord?”

M beckoned her over to her bed. “I’m so frightened for Quinn.”

Vette sat down next to her and soon M was weeping in her arms.


	7. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath has a vision of Quinn's torment; her crew tries to comfort her.

Quinn awoke naked in his tiny cell two mornings after being captured, or was it three or… five? Maybe it had been two weeks. Quinn wasn’t sure. Ziri never removed his blindfold and he had no way to keep track of the time. Even the normal ship noises seemed to be randomized. He vaguely remembered being dumped back here after suffering hours of having his head dunked into a water storage container. It had been pointless, stupid torment. He knew she wasn’t going to kill him, but he sensed she was angry about something. Or she was simply a sadist. Or both. He was scratching at the rough growth of his beard with his cuffed hands when he heard her approach. He braced himself, wondering what senseless violence she had planned for him today. Or tonight. He didn’t know which.

“Well, today’s not gonna be too fun for you. Not as fun as yesterday, anyhow.” She turned off the force field and he had to catch himself to keep from falling over. “I got some food for you. No talkin’ now.” 

She removed the gag he’d come to hate and started feeding him what tasted like field rations, which was fine with him. He was ravenous and he now knew better than to ever speak.

After a few minutes she said, “In a little while we’re gonna make a brief stop. I got some equipment I need to take on. But I don’t want the workmen who are bringing my requisition aboard to see you’re here. You’re worth a lot, lover, and I don’t want anyone jumpin’ my claim.”

He nodded and held out his cuffed hands, miming drinking from a cup. She handed a cup of water to him and he drank greedily.

“So I’m gonna have to lock ya up where scanners can't see, and you can’t make no noise.” She took the cup back and he heard her refill it. “Ar-nine’s gonna see to your needs and then we’ll have to pack you up in a box. But you be quiet and I’ll let you get some exercise after. If you ain’t quiet, I’ll leave you in that box for a week. Do you hear me?”

Quinn nodded and allowed her to feed him some bread.

“See… I got a message from Anise Broysc to take my time, so we’re gonna do a few other quick runs before we drop you off.”

He stilled. Why would Broysc want to delay his delivery? It made no sense. Was it possible she’d backed out of the agreement? Or had Ziri found another buyer? Broysc just wanted him for revenge. But another buyer would surely only want him in order to manipulate M. 

Ziri pushed the cup of water against his lips and he drank his fill. She laughed, “You’ll get a kick out of this: Your people sent me a message sayin’ they’d pay your ransom. Too bad they didn’t send that message sooner; would have made things easier.”

Quinn was utterly confused now. Why wouldn’t Ziri take a competitive bid? His thoughts were interrupted by the droid’s approach. It pulled him up and dragged him to the showers.

Thirty minutes later he was squashed into a supply crate with his arms bound behind him, his legs wrapped in mesh film and an excessively heavy gag preventing anything but the most muffled sounds to escape his throat. The tiny crate was uncomfortable and unnecessarily cruel. Surely they could have just put him in a locked room or compartment, or back on Ziri’s bed. No one would possibly hear him. Was it possible he wasn’t the only prisoner onboard? Was he inside only one of many crates sitting in an airless hold? The possibility horrified him. He listened closely but heard nothing outside his tiny prison. And he hadn’t heard evidence of other captives being tortured. So this was most likely another ploy to break his spirit and he wouldn’t give in to something so childish. 

Regardless, he fervently hoped their layover would be short, because it was already getting stuffy and he didn’t trust a woman of Ziri’s intelligence to have even considered his air supply. He decided that before he killed Ziri, if possible he’d stuff her into a box filled with poisonous insects, and then blow it out an airlock. That would be extremely satisfying. 

His fantasy was interrupted by M’s voice, screaming his name. It must be another nightmare, and he couldn’t help her. His stomach twisted, and his fury at the situation suddenly exploded. He screamed and struggled against the bindings around his legs and wrists, but he couldn’t move at all and he barely made a sound. He slumped back, struggling for air, and for the first time since his capture he found himself crying. It only made him angrier, that this repellent woman Ziri, a criminal, a lowlife, could bring him to tears. That this woman could keep him from his rightful place by M. That this woman was making M suffer. He reached out to M with his mind, begging her to sleep peacefully. He vowed to her he would return to her and their child unharmed, and Ziri would pay for what she’d done.

 

* * *

 

M bolted up from her bed, gasping for air and clawing at her neck. She slammed on the comm next to her bed and choked out, “Vette, Jaesa, help me!”

Moments later Jaesa and Vette burst into her room. Jaesa had her light saber drawn and Vette ran to M’s bed. Vette was over M in a moment and grabbed her hand. “What is it?”

M clutched at her, gasping. “I can’t… breathe! I was dreaming… and…. a vision… Quinn… couldn’t breathe…”

Jaesa switched off her blade and sat down on the bed next to M and took hold of her other hand. “Master, you’re safe. You were having a dream.”

M shook her head, “No, it wasn’t a dream. I could see him… feel him. It was a vision.” She clutched her fists to her chest, “I could feel… his pain. He was… stuck inside something, a tiny compartment, and he couldn’t move and he was bound and gagged and he couldn’t breathe…” 

Vette patted M’s hand and looked at Jaesa anxiously. “She’s hyperventilating, can’t you do something?”

Jaesa moved closer to M and hesitantly put her arm around her shoulders. “Master, are you getting any sleep?”

M shook her head. “Every time I close my eyes I see terrible things. I’ve seen him being… hurt by a horrible woman. She stabs him, she shocks and beats him, she half drowns him, she makes him scream.” She took in a long shuddering breath. “She even has a torture droid.”

Vette cringed, “Oh hell…”

M put her hands over her face. “I see him and I feel what he’s feeling and I can’t help him. What if he’s dead right now? I’ll never see him again.”

Jaesa squeezed her shoulders. “Master, with the connection you have with Captain Quinn you would surely feel his death. So if you can see him, then take comfort that he is still alive. It’s been almost two weeks and no message from this Broysc person. But he’s alive. And the Malavai Quinn I know would only be thinking of you and how to get back to you. I know he’d want you to know he was alive, no matter what he was suffering.” 

M took another long breath and dropped her hands in her lap. She turned to Vette with tears in her eyes. “He was crying.” 

Vette gasped. “I can’t imagine Quinn crying about anything. He must be really scared.”

M buried her face in her hands. 

Jaesa sighed. “I’m so sorry, master.”

Jaesa hugged M and Vette threw her arms around both of them. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Pierce stood in the doorway, looking at them warily. 

Vette turned and put her arms out towards him. “M saw Quinn in a vision and some lady was torturing him. He was crying.”

Pierce shook his head and walked over to the bed. He knelt in front of the three women. “He’s alive, that’s something, yeah?”

Vette wailed, “But it’s so sad! With the baby and everything!” She threw her arms around Pierce. 

He patted her back and stroked her head. “Don’t worry, little girl, we’ll get him back. He’s a stubborn bastard; no one’s gonna break him.”

M buried her face in Jaesa’s shoulder and wept. Jaesa patted her back awkwardly.

“Um…” Rutau stood in the doorway, holding a blaster, looking at them with confusion. “I heard yelling?”

Pierce stood up, still holding Vette, and turned towards Rutau. Vette’s feet dangled off the ground for a moment and then Pierce swept her up in his arms. She continued to sob onto his shoulder and he said, “The ladies are having a cry over Captain Quinn.”

Rutau holstered his gun. “Ah. Is there anything I can do?”

Pierce squeezed Vette gently. “Nah. It’s a female thing. They won’t feel better until they’ve all cried themselves out and had some sort of pastry.”

“Should I go to the mess and get something?”

Vette sniffled wetly and murmured, “Crumblebun.”

Pierce smiled. “Evidently a crumblebun.”

Jaesa looked up at Rutau, her usually dispassionate eyes shining with tears. “And bring snow cakes for my master…”

308’s voice came over the intercom. “Jaesa Willsaam prefers sweet biscuits. I will alert Toovee and he will have them prepared for you.”

Rutau nodded in confusion. “Right… I’ll go… get that…”

“Good man.” Pierce put his forehead against Vette’s. “He’s gonna get you a treat, girl. You just cry your little eyes out.” 

Vette hugged him and wept.


	8. The Big Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M finally sees proof of the torment Quinn is enduring, but she's been ordered not to try to rescue him.

Quinn couldn’t be sure, but he thought it was likely the tenth day of his captivity, or maybe the eleventh. Or had it been a month? He was standing naked in a shower with his hands on his head, the hateful mask and gag still in place. The droid was scrubbing him and spraying him with water. He supposed he should be grateful Ziri was keeping him clean. These daily showers were the only time he had any degree of physical freedom. At least he thought they were once daily, he wasn’t sure. But it felt good to stretch his legs. He shuddered to think of the alternative, being trapped in the little holding cell mired in his own filth. 

As the droid scrubbed him he could feel the open bruises and wounds all over his chest and back and legs. They were surely easily treated with the simplest of medic packs; she was leaving him this way on purpose, to break him. His will was not easily broken. As long as M was safe he could hold out. 

He listened carefully to the ship sounds on this side of the ship. He was convinced he was on a Corellian-style light freighter. The other day he was able to hear the shielding flip on and off briefly. It had sounded like a late model Czerka shield, which meant this ship was highly modified. He was determined to track this ship down once he escaped.

And something else had changed. Two… or possibly three days ago, Ziri had started questioning him while she beat him. Instead of mindless violence, she was now intent on getting information from him about events he’d witnessed in the Dark Council chamber, people he and M had met with, and codes and passwords to which only he and M would have access. Of course Quinn hoped 308 and M would take the precautions he’d outlined in the event one of the crew was kidnapped; every code and password would have been changed immediately. But among the other codes, Ziri had asked for his personal password for extranet access. That worried him immensely, as it wasn’t on the list of codes to be changed in his absence, and a mistake in his preparations meant there might be another one. Regardless, his strategy had been to give her false codes only after great resistance. But it was only a matter of time before Broysc had someone try them, and then Ziri would be even more persistent. Regardless, there was no way he’d ever give up even one true code or password. Because if anyone tried a true code, M would know he’d given up information under duress, and he couldn’t bear the idea that she’d think him weak. He’d rather die.

The droid finished washing him and took off the gag. Quinn expected he was being prepared for some new torture; Ziri seemed to delight in hearing him scream even when she wasn’t asking him questions. He was dragged out of the shower through a short corridor and pushed into a room and against a padded vertical wall. The droid pushed his back flat against it and strapped him to the wall by his neck and wrists. He was left there a long time, and he began to wonder if the torment of the day was simply to be left standing in this increasingly uncomfortable position. He was startled by a sharp stabbing pain in his left thigh. He thought perhaps he’d been shot but he realized his leg was pinned to the wall. The droid had skewered his leg. He moaned with agony and then cried out as it speared his right thigh as well. 

Then he heard Ziri’s voice say softly, “Welcome to the Wall, lover. We’ve been working up to today. Today’s what you might call the big show. I’ve got this high power crossbow here. You look real nice nailed to the Wall.” She shot his right forearm and then his left and he howled in pain. He wondered if she had decided to just cut her losses and murder him. Or perhaps she meant to cripple him after all.

She said softly, “We’ve gone to hyperspace and so I ain’t got nothin’ to do for a long time. I’m gonna shock you, beat you, and nail you to this wall until you can’t scream no more. Or I run outta bolts. And this time, you’re gonna answer my questions with the truth. Ready?” He heard the electric hiss of her shock rod ignite and she began.

 

* * *

 

M was in the conference room with Jaesa, Vette, Rutau and Pierce, discussing how to best track down Quinn. After they’d landed on Dromund Kaas she’d delivered the Belkadan relic to a Sith agent as instructed by The Hand. Their agent been in the wilds outside Kaas City and once she’d made the drop she’d been given a list of errands that she’d hurried to complete over the following week. Her efforts had been interrupted by several assassination attempts. In the last one both Rutau and Jaesa had been injured. All the attacks had made it a nightmare to leave the ship, but so far none of her crew had been killed. But now finally she was back onboard and had a bit of free time. 

M looked around the table at her crew and reviewed their options. As she tried to decide her next step 308 activated the overhead comm and said, “My lord, there’s an encrypted transmission for you from the Hand.”

M sighed with disappointment and excused herself from the conference table. She went out to the main comm station where the Hand would be able to look down upon her and she would be looking up. It was only polite. 

The holocom flashed into life and Servants One and Two appeared. M bowed and said, “Greetings. How can I serve the Emperor?”

The two Servants almost always appeared together. They were both pureblood Sith men. One usually spoke to her directly but Two spoke only in riddles. Supposedly Two had been exposed to the raw power of the Emperor and it had made him a bit psychic, and a bit mad. They had never steered her wrong, however, and so she trusted them implicitly.

Servant One nodded. “Wrath, we must speak with you on an unpleasant topic. And we must give you a task. You may not like what we have to say.”

M swallowed and said, “What I like is irrelevant. All that matters is the Empire.”

One nodded. “Just so. The topic is your human consort.”

M’s gut tightened. “He’s been taken from me.”

Two nodded sympathetically. “Pain. Pain. Only pain.”

One nodded. “We believe his abduction may take you away from Dromund Kaas. But Servant Two has foreseen a coup attempt that will take place here. If the current Dark Council loses its key members: Marr, Vowrawn, Acina, Ravage… the balance of power will shift and it will become difficult for the Emperor to regain control.”

M bowed her head. “You want me to stay here.”

One nodded. “It is essential the core of loyal Sith in the Dark Council remain in power until the Emperor is at full strength.”

Two said, “Pain will draw you away. Pain will call you to betray us.”

One studied M. “You will be tempted to leave Dromund Kaas to rescue your consort. It is essential you do not do so.”

M said, “You believe he is alive?”

Two nodded. “Cries in the dark.”

One said, “We have reason to believe his continued absence has been orchestrated by opposition in the Dark Council. To manipulate you he must be alive.”

“My sources say he was taken by a bounty hunter on authority of Moff Broysc’s daughter.”

One said, “Servant Two believes the daughter is lost. Your captain is the focus of the Emperor’s enemies now.”

M pondered his words. “I believe the strength of my power is bound to my husband.”

One said, “His death would give you more power, Wrath. You know this to be true.”

M shook her head. “It would give me a lust for revenge, but that would be only short lived. Servant Two, can you tell me where I can find him? I could send my people after him even if I were to be kept here.”

Two looked at her with great interest. “In the dark. Under the sands. No breath of life.”

M’s gut clenched and she put a protective hand on her belly. 

One said, “You will stay on Dromund Kaas, Wrath, or all is lost.”

M nodded. “I serve my Emperor. I’ll stay. But I’ll still try to save my husband.”

One nodded. “If he perishes, your sacrifice will not go unnoticed. May the Force make you strong.”

M bowed her head. “Health to the Emperor.”

She cut off the transmission and walked slowly back to the conference room. Jaesa stood when M entered. “What did they want?”

M shook her head. “I have to stay here on Dromund Kaas. They think Quinn is alive and is a prisoner to enemy Sith. I think they expect Quinn to die.”

Jaesa put a hand gently on M's upper arm. M could feel Jaesa trying to calm her. At her request, Jaesa had been coming to her stateroom every night to pray over M's unborn child, to protect him from M's exhaustion and rage. Regardless, they both knew M would have to get some sleep or she would eventually drop.

M nodded to Jaesa. "I'm all right, Jaesa. I haven't given up on Quinn yet."

Pierce was about to say something when 308 activated the comm again, interrupting. “My lord, there is another encrypted transmission for you. It is… very disturbing.”

“The Hand?”

“No, my lord. It is from Captain Quinn’s kidnappers. It is a recording, not a communication.”

M met eyes with Jaesa. “Finally. Let’s see it.”

308 hesitated. That was odd; she never hesitated. “It is a recording of Captain Quinn.”

M’s stomach flipped. “Go ahead.”

The holocom projector flickered into life and the sound of Quinn’s screaming abruptly filled the room. Jaesa gasped and Vette cried out and threw herself against Pierce. He put his arm around her and watched the transmission grimly. In the recording Quinn was naked, blindfolded and pinned against a wall with a half-dozen short slim rods. A human woman with a bobbed haircut was relentlessly using a shock rod on him. She would intermittently ask him for the access code to M’s ship security system but he shook his head or spit at her, which only brought him more pain, or another skewering with her crossbow. 

M watched the recording frozen in place. It seemed to last forever. Quinn was thinner and had a rough beard, but there was no question in her mind that it was him, for she had seen this exact scene in a vision three nights before. Her heart ached for him, but her power burned to avenge his agony. 

Quinn had another six crossbolts in him when the recording abruptly cut off and was replaced by a regular holocom message. It was a well-groomed woman in expensive business attire. She said, “Lord Wrath. My name is Anise Broysc. I have taken possession of Malavai Quinn. I know that you and he are responsible for my father’s death. And I will have my revenge upon you both. What was it like, not knowing what happened to your husband for weeks and weeks? That is what you put our family through when you kidnapped my father. But I’d like to see your pain up close. You are welcome to meet me at the Broysc Tech Consulting complex in Il Avali on Druckenwell. Appropriate, don’t you think? I look forward to meeting you.”

The transmission ended abruptly and the group remained silent. M’s entire body was flickering with a dark red flame. After a very long silence M said softly, “The Hand said this woman was dead. If she isn’t, why would she taunt me like this? Surely she realizes she’s doomed herself to a painful death by showing me this?”

308 said over the intercom, “It may be a calculated feint, or a doctored recording. I will analyze the situation and give you my findings.”

M frowned and clenched her fists. “It’s to draw me away from here. I just received orders to remain on Dromund Kaas no matter the cost. 308, the Hand believes the Dark Council opposition may be involved.”

308 answered, “Very good, my lord, I will investigate.”

Vette asked, “Why was she asking him for our access code? I mean, we changed that first thing, right?”

Rutau cleared his throat and said, “We did. And someone did try to access several ship systems with incorrect codes two days ago, remember? I’d bet Captain Quinn gave them the false codes.”

Vette shook her head. “Why wouldn’t he just give them the real codes? He’s only made them angrier now.”

M said softly, “He doesn’t trust that we followed his instructions.”

Pierce shook his head and said, “More likely he doesn’t want us to think he cracked. Stubborn fool’s gonna get himself killed.” 

M hissed angrily, “He’s not a fool.”

Toovee raised his robotic hand hesitantly. “If I may be so bold as to comment, my lord, the shafts of the impaling weapons used on Captain Quinn were expertly placed. They should not injure any vital organs or arteries, and it is unlikely he will be permanently lamed by them.”

Pierce growled. “An experienced torturer makes sure their victim can live as long as possible. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Vette pressed her face against Pierce’s chest. “Poor Quinn. I wonder how long she was torturing him. Do you think this whole time?”

M said abruptly, “I’m going to my stateroom. I need to be alone. Come to me at peril of your lives.” She walked briskly out of the conference room and into her stateroom. The door shut loudly behind her.

Jaesa, Pierce and Rutau looked at each other anxiously. Jaesa said, “Seeing that holovid ignited a desire for revenge even in me. The dark side draws me at times like these. And my master is so furious she fears she will injure one of us if she remains with us. I should… go meditate to calm myself as well.” She walked out of the conference room.

Rutau looked at Pierce helplessly. “What do we do?”

Pierce sighed. “Nothing to do, kid. Gotta wait until 308 gets a lead. Go after Willsaam; she looked pretty rattled. You know how women get.”

Vette half-heartedly punched Pierce in the side. He patted her back.

Rutau nodded and walked briskly after Jaesa.

Vette sighed and looked up at Pierce. “What’s gonna happen?”

Pierce shrugged. “I told you Quinn was a stubborn bastard. That woman won’t break him. She might kill him, but she won’t break him. I can tell.”

Vette put a hand to her chest. “I feel like I’m gonna puke or something. I’m gonna… go have a drink. Come with me?”

Pierce nodded grimly. “Yeah, I could use a stiff drink. Never liked Quinn, but nobody does that to one of my team. Nobody.”

 

* * *

 

In her stateroom, M paced furiously, clenching and unclenching her hands, red flames of dark energy trailing behind her. This Broysc woman would die at her hand, and she would get Quinn back. M tried to calm herself so she could think. Every cell in her body screamed to go to Druckenwell to get him. But that woman was counting on that, of course. It made no sense for her to taunt the Emperor’s Wrath in such a way. Surely it meant that Broysc wasn’t on Druckenwell at all? 308 had said she’d disappeared weeks ago. But M had to be sure. She punched the comm on her console and accidentally crushed it in. She shouted in frustration and more gingerly tapped her personal comm. “308 will you come in here?” M thought 308 was probably the only one on the ship who wouldn’t make her do something violent. 308 was usually expert at not annoying her.

A moment later her stateroom door chimed and 308 entered tentatively, coming into the room and letting the door swish immediately behind her. She stood at military attention with eyes forward, and did not enter the room further. 

M paced back and forth. “308, what are the chances Broysc is actually on Druckenwell with Quinn now?”

308 said calmly, “There is a Broysc consulting company headquarters on Druckenwell; the capital boasts a large number of technical and military company headquarters. But she no longer owns it, and as I said, she hasn’t been on-site for some time. I just double-checked that. I did find a confidential communication to one of Darth Aruk’s associates, a Sith called Kahlak; it seems that once Broysc had Quinn in her possession she approached this Kahlak with the information. Perhaps she realized she might require the protection of a Sith backer.”

M paused to look at 308. “You learned all that in the last ten minutes?”

308 nodded. “Some of that. I apologize for not having more information at this time. As for Captain Quinn, I ran an audio analysis on the transmission and was able to sample the ambient sound between the sounds of the Captain’s…” She hesitated and swallowed. “The sounds of his cries. I am certain that that recording was made on a starship with an active hyperdrive. He is onboard a ship in deep space, or at least was when that demonstration took place.” She swallowed deeply.

M studied 308. She was an impeccably groomed woman in her early forties, with pale skin and short blond hair parted down the middle. She was a handsome woman, although she wore no cosmetics and was always dressed in a grey Imperial uniform much like the one Quinn favored. She also always looked at Quinn with abject adoration; she was only a few years older than he was. M expected 308 missed Quinn more than anyone else on the ship save herself.

M said simply, “I know you fancy Quinn. I can feel it in you.”

308 gulped and the color drained from her face. “My feelings are irrelevant and no action would ever be taken on them regardless. I swear this by my life, my lord.”

M shook her head. “I wasn’t saying it as an accusation. It’s a mystery to me why _all_ women aren’t as madly in love with him as I am. What I meant is that I appreciate that you’re terribly concerned for him as well.”

For the first time 308 looked at M and held her gaze. Then she bowed her head slightly and said, “I am extremely concerned for his safety.” She returned to staring straight ahead.

“Options?”

“I can arrange for a trusted associate to determine whether Anise Broysc is on Druckenwell, although I think it is highly doubtful, and I will see what else I can discover about any other opposition Sith she may have approached. I have still not heard any news about the Mask’s ship itself. I fear it may have changed its appearance and security code by now. I’ll make further inquiries based on the Cathar crewmember. He would not be as easily able to switch his appearance as a humanoid woman would.” 

“Do it. And 308?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Good work.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Every day for the next ten days M received an encrypted recording from the kidnappers, each one five to ten minutes long and all showing Quinn being horribly tortured. One day he was electrocuted into unconsciousness, and the next he was drowned completely and then resuscitated. After that he was whipped, then burned, and it went on and on. All of the recordings depicted scenes M had seen in her visions, which terrified her. She was terrified because they proved her visions were real, and some of her visions were worse than the recordings. And she didn’t know if Quinn was still alive.

Toovee pointed out on the fourth day that the kidnappers were at least partially healing him between sessions or he would have died. It didn’t make her feel much better. It did make her nightmares worse.

M had the recordings played on the main holocom and ordered the crew to suffer through them with her. She wanted everyone to be as hurt and angry as she was. She wanted them all to thirst for revenge as she did. Even Pierce was infuriated by the transmissions. He and Quinn had a long-standing rivalry over her and strongly opposing views on how a military unit should be run, but after the recordings played each day he would take Rutau into the combat room and they would punch each other until they felt calm enough to work. She didn’t ask Broonmark to watch the recordings after the first day; he purred with pleasure at the sight of the meaningless violence and his enjoyment annoyed her.

After the fifth recording came in there was a message saying M should come to Corellia. Of course it also turned out to be only a ploy to take M from Dromund Kaas. That same day M, Rutau and Pierce were ambushed outside Kaas City. Rutau was injured, and 308 apologized profusely afterward, saying, “…if only Captain Quinn were here the attack would have been anticipated.” M was frustrated with 308, but she thought 308 was probably her best chance for getting Quinn back, and so she controlled her impulse to strike her down for her incompetence. If she killed 308 it would also probably annoy Jaesa, and M didn’t have the patience to put up with Jaesa’s idealistic Jedi nonsense.

At night M would lie in her bed seething with anger and she’d whisper to her unborn child that he would get his father back and that the kidnappers would pay. And then she’d sleep and see Quinn dying in her dreams.


	9. Secret Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finally has a chance to communicate with his wife but will she understand his hidden message?

“You’re big day’s here, lover.”

Quinn woke to Ziri’s voice, and was instantly sorry to be awake. Nights in the cramped cell meant he always woke with one or more limbs numb or tingling from the odd positions he had to adopt in order to fall asleep. Today he couldn’t feel his left arm and he rolled his shoulder, trying to get the feeling back. It must be a week now that he’d been a prisoner, or maybe six days, or two months. He could feel his ribs easily on his chest thanks to Ziri’s miserly provision of food and he had an impressive growth of beard. And he’d been so hobbled by the cage and the bindings that he had lost the muscle he’d spent so much time developing in the _Fury_ ’s combat room. Every muscle he had left to him was aching and he wondered whether his jaws would ever properly recover from the wretched muzzle. He’d forgotten what his speaking voice sounded like; it had been forever since he’d had a real conversation. 

He heard the field around his cell deactivate and Ziri pulled him to his feet.

“Today’s the day you get turned into a paperweight, lover.”

Quinn straightened his aching back and shook his head in protest.

“Aw. I know you want to stay here and play with me, darlin’, but a deal’s a deal. Before we freeze you though, we gotta clean you up. You can’t go seeing your new master lookin’ like you do now. Ar-nine here’s gonna get you all cleaned up and shaved and dressed. You’ll make a real nice statue.”

Quinn struggled against the droid as it dragged him out of the cell. Ziri had promised he’d be able to speak to M. In response to his muffled complaints he got a long shock from his slave collar and he stopped resisting. 

After enduring an unnecessarily heavy handed cleaning, his cuffs and chains and even the gag was removed and his beard was shaved away by the droid. Then Quinn was given his old kit to put on. Or at least that’s what it felt like. He bleakly wondered if they’d remove the blindfold before they sealed him in carbonite. It would have been nice to see something, anything, beforehand. At least he felt human again after being shaved and properly washed. His shorts and undershirt were long-since destroyed but it felt heavenly to put on his familiar trousers, jacket and boots, although they all fit loosely now. Once he was dressed the droid led him through the ship corridors to an armless chair. 

He sat in the chair without speaking or moving for some time, and he could feel the droid’s hand on his shoulder. But he wasn’t being tortured and sitting on a chair was a luxury. 

Eventually he heard movement around him. More than one person, he thought. Perhaps three, two heavier than the other. Two men? Quinn knew better than to speak, so he waited. He heard hurried footsteps approaching and a young woman or boy said, “We’re on, go.”

Ziri’s lips touched his ear, making him jump. She laughed softly and said, “We’ve only got a short time. Don’t cause trouble and we’ll talk to her.” Then Quinn heard Vette’s voice, distorted through a holocom signal. He almost wept with relief.

“This is _Wrath’s Fury_. State the nature of your communication. Whoa! Is that Quinn? Pierce, go get M. It’s Quinn! Holy moly, Quinn! You’re alive!”

Behind him he heard Ziri shift her feet. “I ain’t got a lot of time, hurry it up.” Ziri leaned over him and said loud enough for Vette to hear, “Don’t you say a word until I say so, hear? I’ll shock you, you know I will.”

Quinn nodded and heard Vette gasp. “Please don’t hurt him!”

Quinn was surprised by the anxiety in Vette’s voice. His relationship with her had always been a contrary one; it was odd she would be so concerned for his welfare. 

Ziri said, “I ain’t talking to no one but your boss.”

“She’s coming, here she is.”

Quinn let out the breath he felt he’d been holding forever when he heard M’s voice say coldly, “I’m here.” He didn’t have to see her to know she was angry, but he was relieved beyond measure that she was alive. “Malavai.”

Ziri squeezed his shoulder in warning. “Hold on. I’ll let him talk in a second. I don’t got a lot of time to do this before someone slices this signal. I just want you to know he’s alive and I’m turning him in for a bounty. Alive. But I’m gonna carbonite freeze him and I know you Sith have some kind of mental telepathy powers. I don’t want you to think I killed him. I don’t want you on my tail.”

M said slowly, and with menace, “If he dies, you will die. I do not care how it happens or who kills him.”

Ziri sighed, “Now see, that ain’t no way to negotiate.”

“Are you the one in those recordings, torturing him? You’re the woman with the crossbow.”

“Crossbow?”

Quinn froze. He hadn’t realized the sessions had been recorded, and the idea that M saw what he’d gone through broke his heart. He knew he would have been hysterical if he’d seen M abused in such a way. No wonder she’d been having nightmares.

M demanded, “Take off his blindfold so I can see it’s truly him.”

Ziri squeezed Quinn’s shoulder again. He winced as her fingers dug into one of the harpoon injuries from several days before. Or was it yesterday? He’d had two trips to “The Wall” and he was astounded his arms and legs worked at all after being impaled so many times. 

Ziri said, “You hold still now and no talking,” and removed the wretched mask. Quinn found himself blinded by the lights surrounding the small holocom camera and his eyes stung and watered as he blinked at the image before him. M looked even more swollen with child than when he’d last seen her. It must have been only a week since his capture, surely. Or was it longer? 

M looked at him silently and then looked back at the woman behind him. “He’s lost weight. Take off his jacket.”

Quinn frowned but Ziri said, “You heard the lady.” 

Quinn began unfastening his uniform, making sure M could see he was still wearing his ring. M watched him closely but said to Ziri, “Whatever you’re being paid, I will double.”

Ziri answered, “No can do, I’m afraid. If I don’t drop this boy off as promised one of my family is gonna die. This way I get my kin back and a big payday.”

“Everyone you know or love will die if you contribute to his death.”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone says that.”

“I am the Emperor’s Wrath.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

Quinn finished unbuttoning his tunic and he opened it. He expected his skin looked rather frightening and the wound Ziri had pressed on his shoulder had opened and was oozing blood. M sucked in a breath. “Why haven’t you treated his injuries?”

Ziri said, “Sorry, my client told me to only keep him alive, not make him beautiful.

M said, “Quinn, open up your jacket; I want to see your back.”

Quinn realized she most likely wanted to see if his localizing gear was still sewn into his clothing. He opened his jacket wide for her to see his chest. He slowly turned around and then lowered the jacket to reveal his back, making sure to flip the collar slightly so she could see the place where the indicator was sewed into the fabric. He realized she would see the humiliating slave collar as well but it couldn’t be helped. And he noticed that Ziri wasn’t a human after all. She was wearing a disguise: a bright blue wig, tan makeup and blue-grey lipstain. She raised a brow at him as he turned and he noted the mucosa of her eye was grey, not pink. She was Rattatiki. He pulled his jacket back up and sat back down, trying to memorize her facial structure. He was going to kill her.

M said, “You’ve been torturing him. You’ve been touching him.” She locked eyes with him. He knew she was terribly worried about him.

Ziri said, “Yeah, well, you got me, I guess, since you seen them recordings.” She ran her hand down the side of his face and down his neck and chest. Quinn remained absolutely still and did not break his gaze with his wife. He could almost feel M’s fury over the comm. Ziri was an even bigger fool than he’d thought. “My client specifically asked me to soften him up before delivery and wanted proof I was doin’ it. It weren’t nothin’ personal, see? I kept him alive and he ain’t crippled. I kinda like him, truth be told.”

“Do not molest him again. He is mine.”

Ziri snorted, “Sure, sure, don’t get all touchy. I said it’s just business, nothin’ personal. Listen, I’m sure my client will contact you as soon as she has possession. She wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble and expense for me to take him alive if she meant to kill him. I just want it to be absolutely clear that I ain’t killed him.”

“I want to speak to him.”

Ziri nodded and leaned down and said, “Okay, lover, you can talk. But no tricks. No telling her nothin’ about me or my crew.”

Quinn said immediately, “Is the baby injured?”

M said gently, “No, he’s fine.”

He sighed with relief. His voice sounded hoarse and odd. He had only heard himself scream over the last few days. Or was it weeks? At least he still could speak. “Thank goodness you were not hurt, my darling.”

“Malavai…”

He held up his hand. “I’ve been terribly concerned about one thing all this time. I feel it is extremely likely that I will be killed or lost to you in some way. My love, despite your pledge to me with Abu… my darling, I beg you to put the welfare of our child before any attempts at suicide or worse. Promise me you’ll stay alive no matter what happens. And certainly do not take action unless you see my corpse with your own eyes. Promise me, Wife.”

M’s face softened. “I would never hurt our son, my beloved, wonderful Malavai. But I won’t lose you. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back, my darling. I promise. Stay strong.”

Quinn nodded. By saying ‘beloved’ she had just told him she understood the message. He never used affectionate language in public and rarely in person. So phrases like “My love” and “darling” stood out. “My love” meant location and she’d understood. Thanks to his careful planning and practice with M giving coded messages, he would survive this ordeal, as would his family. Now he could just speak from his heart, keeping in mind, of course, that their conversation was likely being monitored.

“I will surely be used to coerce you into some terrible deed. Do not betray the Empire on my behalf. Under any circumstance. Do not dishonor my life or destroy our child’s future, my darling. Promise me.”

M shook her head. ”Oh, Malavai. Please, trust me.”

“I’m absolutely serious about this, Wife. I know your priorities when it comes to my survival. You, our son and the Empire must come first.”

M sighed miserably. “Yes, Malavai. I promise.”

Quinn let out a breath for Ziri’s benefit. He wanted to cover all contingencies. In the event that he should die before seeing M again, he would leave her with a positive memory. It would improve the chances she would raise their child with a substantive sense of his father. He swallowed deeply and said, “Know that I love you.”

M put a hand to her chest, her eyes filling with tears. “And I love you, my darling Malavai.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Ziri coughed. “Well, ain’t this romantic? You know, I have a good feelin’ about you two kids. You just stay nice and calm-like and do what my client tells you and everything’s gonna be okay. You hear?”

M ignored the woman and she kept her eyes locked with Quinn’s. He held up his hand to Ziri and said, “Please, one more thing.”

Ziri poked him, “Nothing funny.”

Quinn looked at M earnestly. “You’re having the nightmares again, aren’t you?”

M’s eyes widened and she said, “How did you know?”

Quinn shook his head, “It isn’t good for the baby for you to endure that, darling. Don’t sleep alone.”

M shook her head, “I’m not going to sleep with anyone else if you’re…”

Quinn sighed impatiently. “No more nightmares, Wife. You must take care of my son. Do whatever it takes. He may be all that I leave to you.”

Quinn heard Vette say off-camera, “I’ll stay with you, my lord. Tell him not to worry.” At the same time he clearly heard M say in his mind, “Can you hear me, Malavai? Tatooine? The Dune Sea?”

Quinn nodded.

Ziri tapped his shoulder, “Times up.”

Quinn nodded again and said, “Very well. Yes. Good-bye, my darling, beautiful wife.”

M reached a hand out to him. “Malavai!”

Ziri turned off the comm and the blindfold went back on. He sighed in a way that hopefully seemed terribly sad to Ziri. She was a gullible twit. He couldn’t wait to throttle her to death. 

She cursed, “Dammit! I knew Broysc would send her those recordings, didn’t I say so?”

Quinn heard a heavy tread enter the room followed by a low masculine grunt. 

Ziri poked him in his injured shoulder. “Now you gotta tell her, and convince her that I kept you alive and she ain’t to come for revenge, you hear me? If I hear she’s comin’ after me I’m gonna come get her first. And this time I’ll kill her and her baby. I can do it. I’ve had her in my hands before. I could have killed her but I didn’t.”

Quinn swallowed deeply and nodded. Of course this only meant he would have to track Ziri down quickly and destroy her and all her associates. 

After a long pause she said, “What was all that stuff about nightmares, anyway?”

Quinn sighed. If she wanted him to send a secret message why would she grill him? Or maybe he was still under surveillance? He said, “May I speak without fear of reprisal?”

“Yeah.”

“Once before she briefly thought I’d been killed and for a month afterwards she had violent nightmares about my death.”

“She seems kinda in love for a Sith. I thought them Sith only cared about death and murder.”

“She’s an unusual woman. I’m proud to be her husband.”

“Huh. What’s about that pledge you mentioned?”

Quinn shook his head and lied smoothly. “When we were first betrothed we found ourselves on Voss and we met a Gormak called Abu. He was a witch doctor of sorts and we swore to each other that we would each not outlive the other. If one died, the other would follow suit. But things are different now that she’s pregnant. I should have discussed this with her before, when she first became pregnant with my son.”

“Huh. You ain’t so smart after all.”

She put binders back on his wrists and pulled him up. He followed her blindly through the ship, taking care as always to count his steps and build his mental picture of the ship layout. When they stopped he was backed up against a slim vertical pole. He felt Ziri button his jacket back up all the way and carefully smooth his uniform. Then she strapped him to the pole by his legs and chest and forehead. She said, “I think I figured out why these Sith people want you. A woman in love like that, if they have you they can make her do whatever they want.”

Quinn stilled. Sith people? What had happened to Anise Broysc? He’d assumed he could handle that crazy woman, who was unlikely to be as careful as a veteran bounty hunter like Ziri. But if she was sending him to M’s Sith rivals the consequences could be disastrous to both him and the Empire. He gathered himself and said quietly, “I’ve been a liability to her since the day we married.”

She kissed his cheek. “Well, lover, it’s been fun. Hope there’s no hard feelings about torturing you. Just doing my job. Don’t usually get so intimate with my bounties. It’s been a real pleasure and I mean that for real. Any last words before we freeze ya?”

“No.” He would definitely be back to kill her and her crew.

In his head he heard M say, “Hold on, Malavai. We’re coming for you. We’ll find you on Tatooine. Hold on, my wonderful man. I love you.”

Ziri chattered on. “Too bad, I like your accent. Real classy-like.” She fiddled with his jacket again and then she pulled another strap around his forearms, securing them to his torso. “This is a top-of-the-line carbonite chamber. I ain’t never lost no one to the process, and I’ve processed a lot of folks. Just wrapping your arms down here. I hate when folks lift their hands up during the freezing; I don’t want any of your fingers breaking off in transit. Don’t look professional, you know how it is.”

Quinn dreaded being frozen in carbonite. He’d heard horror stories of people caught in a single thought for months or years. Or being killed by the freezing process but not finally dying until they were thawed.

“Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll give you a knockout jab. You won’t feel a thing; it’ll just be like sleeping. This way you don’t give your new master no trouble when she thaws you out.” She slid something into his pocket and patted it. “Just giving your new master the remote for your collar. It’s another complimentary service I add.” 

Quinn sighed with frustration and he heard the machinery begin to power up. He wondered if M could hear his thoughts, and he thought hard, “Be careful.” Then he felt the hiss of the injector into his neck and he only knew darkness.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath slides to the dark side as she and her crew draw up a plan to rescue Quinn.

When Quinn disappeared from the small holocom pad in the cockpit, M stood frozen gripping the back of the comm station’s seat so hard that she bent the metal backing. 

Vette said softly, “The signal’s gone.”

M’s terror for Quinn and fury with his kidnapper overwhelmed her consciousness. She felt herself sliding solidly into the dark side; her entire being yearned to destroy everything around her. When she was like this she was an immediate danger to even her crew, the only people she loved. She took a long breath and finally said, “His homing hardware hiding place looked intact to me.” 

308 looked up from the ops terminal. “It is. I managed to activate its longer-range functions through the signal of the comm. I don’t believe I was detected. We will still need to know what star system he’s in for the tracker to work.”

M glanced down at her hands, still gripping the seat. The deep red glow of the dark side was playing over her skin. She swallowed and said, “He’s on Tatooine, in the Dune Sea, or headed there. I don’t know which.”

Pierce grunted, “How do you know?”

“Abu. We found a baby rakghoul out in the Dune Sea during the Rakghoul Plague Crisis on Tatooine. It was so sweet and afraid. It made a sound like ‘abu’ and I didn’t want to kill it. I called it ‘Abu’ for two days but then Quinn put it down. Of course we had to do so, but … regardless, that’s what he meant.”

308 said, “When we arrive on Tatooine I will scan for his tracker as well as his ring. However, my lord, his captor or the captor’s sponsor will surely be watching this ship and your movements. If we go to Tatooine they will surely divert him or kill him.”

M glanced at 308 and saw Jaesa and Broonmark had crowded into the cockpit with all the others. She supposed they’d seen the sorry state Quinn was in, but at least he was alive. It was just as well they’d sneaked in; it would save her having to explain twice.

M nodded to them in greeting, but returned her attention to 308. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since we started getting those recordings of Quinn being tortured. I’m going to have to send you to find him, 308. You’ll take Pierce for backup.”

Pierce coughed quietly, “I should stay here and guard you, milord.”

M looked at him severely. “Pierce, I know you don’t like Quinn, but you are the toughest and strongest fighter on this ship, barring Broonmark, and he’d stick out like a sore thumb even on a world like Tatooine.”

Pierce frowned at her indignantly. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Quinn having been such a tosser.”

M gritted her teeth. Jaesa cleared her throat and said, “Lieutenant Pierce, perhaps this isn’t the best time to air your grievances over Captain Quinn.” M glanced at Jaesa. Jaesa surely realized the danger they were all in when M was so solidly in the grip of the dark side. 

Pierce looked between Jaesa and M and nodded. “Sorry, milord. Meant to say I’m worried about you, with you being so close to having the baby. And all these attacks we’ve had.”

M sucked in a breath and calmed herself. She knew Jaesa was right to try to mediate; as much as she yearned to do so, M couldn’t afford to cut Pierce down. “308, you’re taking Pierce. You’re taking Vette as well. She knows her way around Tatooine better than any of you.”

Vette nodded, “Very well, my lord. But I did just promise Quinn I’d sleep with you. I mean… that didn’t sound right, but you know what I mean.”

M glanced at Vette but continued, “Jaesa, Rutau and Broonmark will remain with me and we’ll stay on Dromund Kaas to defend the Dark Council. Don’t fail me; you know how precious Quinn is to me. He is my life.”

Vette nodded. “We know.”

Pierce nodded as well. “I’ve had my differences with him, but he’s part of this crew and no one takes one of my crewmates and tortures them without payback.”

M studied Pierce, wondering if he truly meant what he said. She said to Vette, “If you see that horrible woman, feel free to kill her. Very slowly and painfully if possible. I won’t be upset with you for stealing my kill. I just want her dead.”

Vette nodded, “Sure thing, my lord. I’d probably do it even if you didn’t say to. No offense.”

M sighed and rested her hand on her belly. Her son was kicking. He was ready to be born. She wished Quinn were here to feel the baby as well. If Quinn were here he’d have a backup plan. She couldn’t think of one. So she added only, “If you … if you’re too late to save him, bring him back to me. I’d… I would want to see his body.”

Vette approached M and hugged her arm. “We’ll get him safe and sound. Frozen in carbonite under all that sand, he’ll keep until we get him.”

M startled and looked at Vette. She said, “In the dark. Under the sands. No breath of life!”

Vette glanced at Jaesa and then back at M. “Okay?”

“It’s what Servant Two told me about Quinn. I thought he meant he was dead. But he meant in the Dune Sea and frozen in carbonite.”

Vette folded her arms, “Why didn’t he just say so?”

M shook her head. “Servant Two is a bit mad.”

308 looked up from her station. “We can take civilian transport and divert to Naboo; I’ve hired transport out of Kaadara Spaceport on a light freighter under an alias. But we will need hard currency to pay for it if we are to keep the enemy from following our transactions. We can go to Tatooine in the guise of neutral traders. I would suggest that we go in civilian apparel.”

Rutau piped up, “There’s plenty of hard currency in the ships’ cargo. I was just doing inventory last week. Some precious metals as well. Enough to buy a whole ship if you need it.”

M smiled at him. Rutau was terribly attractive and very earnest. If she weren’t so close to delivering her baby she would take him to bed to take her mind off Quinn. Of course if she did so, Quinn would be terribly cross so it was just as well. Quinn was ridiculously jealous. He drove her crazy about Pierce and she’d only slept with him a few times. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was Quinn coming back to her alive. 

Rutau caught her studying him and he looked away shyly. That made her want him even more. She needed Quinn back.

Vette chewed on her lip. “If Quinn’s out in the Dune Sea we’ll have to take speeders to get there. I don’t think you can land a ship out there; it would just sink into the sand.”

M nodded absently. “Why would they put Quinn in the Dune Sea? If he’s in carbonite, why not just leave him in orbit or on some moon or asteroid? Or why not do a ship-to-ship transfer? Maybe they intend leave Quinn buried in the sand forever as revenge.”

308 cleared her throat. “The plans may have changed since the original kidnapping. Regardless, they now want to draw you from Dromund Kaas and with him safely hidden on Tatooine they could send you where they wish with impunity. From survey maps of the region, the Dune Sea looks like an excellent place to hide resources, people and equipment. It would also be a good location for an ambush.”

M nodded thoughtfully. “Be careful; it’s going to be hard enough for me to stay on Dromund Kaas without having all of you taken as hostages or worse.”

Pierce nodded. “We’ll be careful.”

M sighed and said, “I’m going to go lie down for a bit to see if I can sense Quinn. He could hear my thoughts, I know it.” She looked at Pierce and Vette. “Let me know before you leave the ship. Take whatever you need. Don’t die. I need you all to not die.” 

Pierce saluted. “Yes, milord.” 

Vette smiled and mimicked him. “You can count on me!”

M turned to address Rutau, Jaesa and Broonmark,. “Once they’re away we’ll go into Kaas City to meet with Darth Nox as scheduled. Hopefully we’ll be ambushed on the road today. I’m in the mood to kill someone.”

Broonmark trilled with excitement. “Death to all that oppose our clan!”


	11. A mouse in the cats' bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M decides to mind Quinn by playing with Rutau. Jaesa is not amused.

M woke up in a sweat, her sleeping gown stuck to her skin and her head spinning with nausea and fear. In her dream she’d seen Quinn’s body floating in space outside the _Fury_ ’s cockpit view screen. He was grey and frozen, his skin dry and cracked, his eyes open, clouded and vacant. She felt painfully sick thinking about it. Quinn was right; this couldn’t be good for her or the baby. She slapped her comm in frustration, “Lieutenant Rutau, come to my chambers please.”

“Yes, my lord.”

A moment later, her door chimed and Rutau entered warily. He stopped when he saw she was in bed but she patted the bed next to her. “Come sit down. I’m not taking you away from any pressing duties?”

He looked around the room warily. “No, sir, I mean, my lord.”

“Then come here.”

He gingerly sat down next to her. “What is it that you wanted, my lord?”

“Do you have a wife back home?”

He blinked. “Em, no I don’t.” He bowed his head and looked at his hands. A strand of his dark blond hair fell down onto his forehead. “I don’t have anyone at home. I don’t actually have a home. My parents moved to Corellia when I was young and when it was lost…”

She felt his sorrow and patted his arm. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. This ship can be your home for as long as you wish.”

“You honor me, my lord.”

M felt a wave of sadness wash over her. He’d used a phrase Quinn used with her all the time. Occasionally even when they made love. That was probably a little bizarre. But that was Quinn. He didn’t drop protocol even in the throes of ecstasy. She missed Malavai desperately. She sighed and looked carefully at Rutau.

“Lieutenant, this may be an odd request, but I did promise my husband I wouldn’t sleep alone. I refuse to sleep with Broonmark and Jaesa gets terribly cross if I pet or kiss her. Would it be possible for you to stay with me tonight?”

He stared at her blankly. 

She frowned. “Just to sleep. But I could pleasure you, if you wished. I don’t mind.”

Rutau’s jaw dropped open. After several seconds she reached up to close it with her fingertip. She smiled and said, “Lieutenant?”

“I… you…” His pale blue eyes were dilated wide. 

She couldn’t tell if he was excited or terrified. Perhaps both? “Just keep me company. You wouldn’t have to service me.”

“No, it’s just… it’s just that I know how you feel about Captain Quinn and I would have thought…”

She rubbed his forearm reassuringly. He was definitely afraid. She tried not to enjoy his fear. “I love my husband very much. So much so, in fact, that since he’s been gone I’ve had horrific nightmares about him every time I try to sleep.”

Rutau stiffened and stared at her hand on his forearm as if it were a poisonous viper. “But… if Captain Quinn finds out I’ve been in your bed he’ll execute me.”

“You heard him specifically order me not to sleep alone.”

“But not with me, surely!”

M considered him. She remembered Quinn telling her Rutau was twenty-three or so, young for a Lieutenant. It was one of the reasons Quinn had been impressed enough to investigate hiring him. Rutau was very bright as well, but at this moment, she could only truly concentrate on his anxiety. It was terribly appealing and she couldn’t help but stoke it a bit. “Well, would you like me to prove you were unwilling? I could put you in chains and drag you around if you’d like. Or torture you a bit? I’d record it for you as proof for Quinn to review later if you wish.”

Rutau waved his hands in denial. “What? No, I didn’t mean…” 

She suppressed a grin. “Hm, to be honest I don’t know if we have any chains. We probably have some cabling somewhere. Actually, it might be fun. I’d quite like to tie you up. Quinn never lets me tie him up. You’d look sweet wrapped in cable.”

Rutau gulped convulsively. M warmed to the game. She asked, “I don’t suppose you like to be spanked? I wonder if I could properly spank you, what with me being so huge.”

She could see the whites of his eyes now and his face had drained of color. He stammered, “What? No, I…”

“Take off your uniform. I’ll have to find something to paddle you with.” She made a show of looking around the room.

“My lord!”

M paused to look at Rutau. She could feel the fear radiating off of him in waves now. She could almost see it. She felt a bit guilty for teasing him. Just a bit. “You’re afraid.”

He shook his head. “I don’t –“

“Oh, I didn’t think to ask if you prefer women over men? Perhaps you don’t like a woman’s hands on your body?”

“No, yes, I mean, yes, I prefer women.” He gulped and looked at his hands again in embarrassment.

M bit her lip and studied him. His color was back and now he was flushed. His dewy pinked cheeks and lips were lovely. She sighed; she probably shouldn’t tease him if she wanted him to willingly stay. She could just force him to stay but she thought he might be cross in the morning and that would be an annoyance. She put her hand over Rutau’s and asked, “Lieutenant. Let me ask you something seriously: If I were to keep you here with me tonight, would you leave my service?”

He paused and looked at her. His voice trembled as he asked, “Would I have a choice?”

“Of course. Surely you realize by now that I don’t run my ship through terror or torture. I prefer to gain your loyalty.”

He searched her eyes. M thought it was the first time he’d looked at her directly for more than a second since he’d joined her crew. Now he reminded her more of the brave man he’d been when she’d met him on Balmorra. 

He said, “If you allow me the choice, I would like to stay. You do important work. But I would prefer you to not beat or torture me, my lord, please, and I would prefer not to do anything that would anger Captain Quinn. I respect him too much for that.”

“Will you agree to stay with me tonight? I won’t hurt or bind you, I promise, I was just teasing. I apologize for that, but you looked so funny when I threatened to do it I couldn’t resist.” She wasn’t sorry at all, in fact, but she felt some of his fear subside.

Rutau looked at her in confusion but finally nodded. “I’ll… I’ll stay with you. But I don’t want to betray your husband.”

M smiled. “I’m glad we recruited you, Rutau. You’re a good man.” She reached up to brush the hair from his forehead.

Rutau froze and gulped. But he didn’t stop her from touching him. “Thank you, my lord. But Captain Quinn did specifically tell me not to have any sort of sexual relations with you. Of any kind. He told me several times. Actually he told me almost every day when I first got here.”

“Did he? He’s so sweet.” M sighed fondly, thinking of Quinn’s frown when he admonished her for some triviality. “I miss him so terribly.” She looked back at Rutau. Rutau was sweet in his own way, but no one could ever take Malavai’s place in her heart. She sighed again and said, “Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your uniform and get under the covers. I’m tired and I want to see if I can sleep a whole night without waking up in terror.”

“Uh…” Rutau paused and then nodded, “As you command, my lord.” 

“I’m not going to attack you. You mustn’t resign. We need you here.”

“No, sir, er… mum… my lord.”

She watched him pull off his jacket, revealing a short-sleeved undershirt and strong, muscular arms. She yawned and said, “You have a lovely body, Rutau. Do you have a lover at least?”

“I…” Rutau blushed furiously and glanced at her, his eyes almost black under his long lashes, “I’ve been very busy.”

“Once we get Quinn back maybe I could buy you a pleasure slave. You shouldn’t waste that body.”

Rutau coughed uncomfortably and bent over to pull off his boots. “That… isn’t necessary.”

“How do you stay so fit?” She licked her lips as he pulled off his uniform’s trousers. She scooted over towards Quinn’s side of the bed to make room for Rutau. She couldn’t help admiring his big shoulders and youthful trim waist. 

“I… I just spend the recommended daily time for officers in the combat room. Actually, I often train with your husband, my lord.” 

M pictured the two men sweating in the combat room and said, “I want to watch that one day. You and Quinn would be a feast for the eyes. What’s your first name anyway, Rutau?”

“Stassor, my lord. My family called me Tass.”

M looked him up and down and bit her lower lip. She was starting to wish she hadn’t promised not to attack him. “I see. Tass Rutau. A good name.”

Rutau opened and shut his fists anxiously and looked at her apprehensively. “Can I leave on my shorts?”

“Yes, of course, come on. Just be comfortable.” She sighed with pleasure as he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. 

He looked at the ceiling and was the picture of tension. “Captain Quinn is going to kill me.”

M laughed. “Rutau, look at me. We won’t have sex; it’s fine. Besides, I’m the size of a house. I’m not going to violate you.”

“I’ve noticed you’re very agile for a house, my lord. And this feels wrong.”

“I just want to cuddle, for company.”

Rutau swallowed, still staring straight up. “Cuddle. Right. What does that exactly entail?”

“Well…” M reached over and played with his hair. It was as thick and luxurious as it looked. Now that she could feel the warmth of his body she wanted to pet every part of him; he was so adorable. She imagined that if she were a Dark Sith he would have ended up in her bed long before this, and not just as a sleeping companion. 

Rutau let out a high-pitched squeak when she touched him. He seemed unexpectedly innocent. Strange.

She smiled and pressed closer to him. She patted his chest. “Shush, my brave friend. You battled an entire droid army by yourself with a broken leg. But you’re afraid for a frightened pregnant woman to admire you?”

Rutau shook his head anxiously and wetted his lips. “This wasn’t something they trained us for in the Academy.”

M smiled. “That’s odd. Quinn told me he had rather a lot of training in this sort of thing while he was there. I think he said particularly by his astrogation instructor.”

Rutau gulped convulsively. 

M rolled her eyes. “Ah. I see. You’re a virgin.”

“No! No, my lord, I’m not.”

“No wonder you’re a mess.”

Rutau looked resolutely at the ceiling. “I’m not. I just… Captain Quinn will kill me if I touch you. He said he would skin me alive and then burn me with a -”

M laughed. “I wouldn’t let him. Besides, you won’t touch me.”

“What if I fall asleep, and roll over, and touch your… touch some part of you?”

M raised a brow. That seemed harmless to her. “Are you truly afraid of that?”

Rutau nodded anxiously. “I can’t touch you. He told me to never touch you, any part of you, unless it was to save your life. He’ll torture and kill me. He said he would keep me alive for weeks in excruciating agony.”

M studied him thoughtfully and then used the Force to pull open her desk console drawer and a roll of mesh tape flew to her hand. “Roll onto your stomach, Lieutenant.”

“What?!”

“I’m going to tie you up after all. Roll over.”

Rutau hesitated, but finally complied and M fastened his hands behind him. She said, “I’m sorry I don’t have any binders in here; I’ll have to fetch some for tomorrow night.” 

He sputtered, “Tomorrow night?!”

M smoothed the tape around his wrists carefully and admired his strong hands. She kissed his palms. “Of course. Or until Malavai is back.” Rutau moaned unhappily. 

She bent down with difficulty and bound his ankles together as well. He didn’t protest, but she could feel him trembling. His terror was so arousing that she was incredibly tempted to pleasure him. Quinn knew her well; he was right to warn Rutau off. 

She rolled Rutau on his back and began trailing her hand down his arm, pressing her leg against his, enjoying the feeling of another person’s body heat against her own. “Now you don’t have to worry about Captain Quinn. If he doesn’t want me to pleasure you I won’t. Just relax.” She bent her head down and kissed his forehead. He was trembling violently now and she thought she should probably reassure him. But his anxiety was so appealing. She stroked his chest through the thin fabric of his undershirt. 

He gasped out, “I…”

“You’re very beautiful, Lieutenant. I wouldn’t hurt you. I’d never mar the skin of such a lovely man.”

“Er…” He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Are you afraid to speak?” She grinned, enjoying his panic. “Should I gag you as well? You would look so sweet and helpless if I gagged you. And you’d make the most adorable little muffled sounds. I could just eat you up.” She pushed her palm over his mouth and kissed his forehead again, and then his nose.

He squeezed his eyes shut and his trembling worsened. He groaned with alarm; the sound was just as charming as she’d expected. She watched him, intrigued, for several seconds but finally pulled her hand away. “Open your eyes.”

He gulped and glanced up at her, his eyes dilated wide. “I’m… sorry, my lord.”

“I’ll have to remember to get something to gag you with for the future.” She petted his shoulder and arm. “You still seem very tense.”

Rutau coughed softly. “I… I’m sorry, my lord, but I’ve never been in bed with a Sith Lord before. There are rumors…”

M smiled and stroked the side of his face affectionately. “I’m not going to hurt you, Tass. I’m not going to molest you… or pull off your skin or dislocate your arms or gouge out your eyes or electrocute you or break your bones or stab you or burn your internal organs or twist off your …”

He practically shouted, “I understand!”

M’s grin widened. “I just want to pet you. To feel your body heat against me.”

“Yes, my lord.” He was so rigid with tension the muscles in his neck were jumping with fatigue. She leaned in and gently pressed her teeth to his neck, running her tongue along the muscle. He yelped, “No, please!”

His fear was delicious. “For goodness sake, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“My lord?”

“You have nothing to worry about; you’re completely helpless and my Sith powers are too strong for you to resist.” She leaned closer until her lips were just over his and whispered, “They really are, you know." 

“I know, my lord.”

She stroked his arm. “You’re here against your will. You are absolved of guilt. You will be able to say you honestly had no choice even under torture now. Is that better?”

Rutau looked like he was going to cry. M licked her lips, hoping for the opportunity to taste one of his tears. He said, “I don’t wish to be tortured, sir… I mean… my lord.”

M laughed softly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Now go to sleep before I decide I want to pleasure your pretty body. Then I would have even more difficulty sleeping. You’re irresistibly precious lying there like that and I’d love to see your face when you climax. If you’d been stationed at the Sith Academy you would have been enslaved immediately by one of the Masters.”

Rutau swallowed deeply, afraid to speak.

“It’s a compliment, Rutau.”

He nodded. “Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord.”

“I’m not a rapist, Rutau. I won’t touch your… male parts.”

“That’s very reassuring, my lord.”

“Good night.” She pushed her arm under his shoulders and drew him closer, until his head rested on her shoulder. She sighed contentedly and rubbed her cheek against his soft shiny hair. She ran her hand over his chest affectionately and said, “When Quinn gets back maybe I can convince him to let you sleep with us. You’re very cuddly for such a big man.” She played with his hair distractedly. “You know, I think Quinn secretly has a thing for 308. I should ask him about it. I wouldn’t mind seeing her relax a little. But we would need a bigger bed if we all slept together.”

“Er… yes, my lord.”

“Do you think that would be unnatural? I’d actually rather like to sleep with the entire crew, like a big pile of cats. Except for Broonmark, I couldn’t bear to sleep with him. He smells terrible. It’s too bad, really, because he’s so fuzzy. Maybe we could wash him?”

“Er…”

She yawned. “Oh, I already feel better. Good night.” She kissed the top of his head and hugged him gently. “Wake me if you need to get up.”

“Yes, my lord. Good night, my lord”

“Oh wait, I know!” She picked up the roll of mesh tape and pulled off several short lengths and pressed them carefully over Rutau’s mouth. He whimpered and she smiled. “Oh yes, that’s perfect. You are the sweetest thing ever!” She pulled the blanket up until only his eyes were showing over the top of the comforter. 

She sighed happily and hit the dimmer switch on the headboard. She fell asleep holding him and had the first few hours of uninterrupted sleep since Quinn had been taken. Rutau, on the other hand, didn’t sleep particularly well. All he could think of was Captain Quinn’s reaction if he were to find out. And he was uncomfortable with his wrists and ankles and lips taped together. The whole situation was incredibly bizarre. But not as bad as he’d heard it might be with a Sith Lord. At least he wasn’t injured. He still had all his arms and legs. After a while when he was convinced she really was asleep and wouldn’t further terrorize him, he finally drifted off to sleep with his face against M’s arm. 

 

Rutau awakened suddenly as the room lights switched on. He opened one eye and over the edge of the comforter he was appalled to see Jaesa Willsaam standing over him with her arms folded. She looked at him severely and poked M’s shoulder.

“Master, what are you doing?”

“Jaesa?” M yawned contentedly. “What time is it?”

“It is past time for Lieutenant Rutau to relieve me. When he didn’t show up in the cockpit I went looking for him. And he’s in your bed.”

M rubbed her eyes. “Don’t worry. It’s fine. I tied him up. See for yourself.”

“What?!” Jaesa drew back the covers and exclaimed, “By the Force! What have you done?!” She looked at Rutau with concern and carefully pulled the tape off of his lips. She put a hand to his forehead. “Are you hurt, Lieutenant?” 

He shook his head wordlessly.

Jaesa swore softly and pulled out her utility knife. She bent down and cut off the mesh tape around his ankles. When she straightened M frowned at her. “I didn’t say you could free him.”

“Were you afraid he’d run away? Where would he go?”

M pushed herself up. “I wanted him to keep me company but he was afraid Quinn would be angry. So I overpowered him, tied him up and gagged him.“

Jaesa looked at her dumbfounded. “You can’t just tie up the crew to make them sleep with you!” She pushed Rutau on his side to free his hands but M intercepted her.

M pushed Rutau back down. She leaned on his chest and glared up at Jaesa. “Why not?!”

Jaesa was speechless. Rutau cleared his throat and said, “It’s fine; Lord Wrath didn’t hurt me.”

Jaesa looked at him angrily. “No, it’s not fine. Master, I like Lieutenant Rutau. He’s a competent officer and he has a good heart.”

Rutau gulped and said, “Thank y-”

Jaesa cut him off. “And I find you’ve subdued and stripped and bound and gagged him. How can we possibly recruit new people to our cause if you are going to molest them?!”

“I didn’t molest him. At no point did I touch his –“

“That’s not the point!”

“Would it have been better if you found him in here and I told you we’d been having a wild affair for months?”

Jaesa looked at Rutau skeptically. “Are you having an affair with her?”

He shook his head, cringing. 

M pulled Rutau against her. “He’s too loyal to Quinn; he wouldn’t ever do that!” She petted his head protectively. “But Jaesa, he’s so sweet, just look at him, he’s like a big muscular kitten. Look at his big blue eyes.” She kissed the top of his head.

Jaesa pressed her fingers to her temples.

M sighed. “Jaesa, this is the first night I’ve been able to sleep for a few hours without having a nightmare. Quinn told me not to sleep alone so I didn’t. Rutau here was afraid he would accidentally betray Quinn if he stayed, so I tied him up so he couldn’t possibly lay a finger on me. It’s perfectly logical.”

Jaesa shook her head. “Master, if you want a male companion for your bed, then buy a slave. Vette’s told me you’re the best owner she’s ever had. You’d be doing some poor man a favor. But don’t use the crew for your pleasures.”

Rutau blurted out, “Vette is your slave?”

M shrugged at him. “I freed her, but she won’t leave. Look, Jaesa, it was him or Broonmark and Quinn specifically told me he doesn’t want Broonmark near the baby. Also Broonmark smells terrible.”

“Master, you could have asked me.”

“Jaesa, when I tried to kiss and pet you that time on Hoth you went completely ballistic.”

Jaesa flushed with anger. “Does that even matter to you? Why don't you just tie me up? Or how about a slave collar? Why not put slave collars and chains on the entire crew?”

M frowned. “I don’t think I could ever convince Quinn to wear a slave collar for me.”

Jaesa rolled her eyes. “I was being sarcastic.”

M sighed and looked down at Rutau. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Rutau has the most fantastic hair, Jaesa. It smells wonderful as well.” She inhaled deeply and sighed with pleasure.

Jaesa threw up her hands.

Rutau started to say something but M cut him off. “Why do you need Rutau right now? He’s busy.”

“It’s his shift.”

“The _Fury_ is just sitting in the hangar. Nothing is happening.”

“Someone still has to keep watch in case we’re attacked.”

“Vowrawn has people watching the ship around the clock. Let Toovee watch the cockpit and you go to sleep. I used to run this ship with only Toovee and Vette, you know. The droid is completely capable of monitoring the ship on his own. He’ll let us know if anything changes. Trust me.”

“I’m not leaving here until you let Rutau go.”

M frowned at Jaesa. “You can feel his emotions as well as I can. He’s a bit embarrassed but he’s not afraid anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“He’s not in pain. He’s a comfort to me and I’m not betraying Quinn. No one here is being hurt. There’s no reason for you to be so indignant. So unless you want to get into bed as well, you should leave.” She narrowed her eyes. “Padawan.”

Jaesa glared at her. “Fine!” She took off her light saber and started peeling off her gear. 

Rutau cleared his throat. “Uh… what’s happening?”

Jaesa pulled off her tunic, revealing a plain grey support bra underneath. “If she’s not going to let you go I’m going to stay here to make sure she doesn’t molest you.”

Rutau shook his head, “I don’t think that’s –“ 

M slid her hand over his mouth to cut him off. “Sh, Tass. Let’s just let her do what she wants.” She scooted farther towards the edge of Quinn’s side of the bed and pulled Rutau along with her. “There’s plenty of room. I think this bed is so big because Lord Baras’s old apprentice used to sleep with two or three slaves.”

Rutau groaned softly. M could feel his anxiety peaking again. The poor thing. Keeping one hand over his mouth she petted him with the other. She kissed his hair and whispered, “Shush, you’re all right, Rutau. Don’t be afraid.” 

Jaesa shook her head and muttered to herself furiously, “…ridiculous…” Once she was free of all her outer armor she got into bed angrily. She lay down on her side and roughly pulled Rutau away from M and against herself, spoon-style. M couldn’t help but grin. Rutau was like a big teddy bear and they were little girls fighting over him. Surely to be in bed with two women was heaven to any healthy young man.

M remarked, “I think I once had a dream like this, Jaesa. You and a handsome half-naked young man were in bed with me. And it’s not even my birthday. Shall we make poor Rutau here into a Sith-Rutau-Jedi sandwich? ”

“No, Master. That’s disgusting.”

“Think of the ways we could pleasure him, Jaesa. You, me, the light and dark side of the Force. It boggles the mind. Doesn’t it, Rutau?” Rutau stared back at her, aghast.

Jaesa exclaimed, “No one will be getting any pleasure!”

M stifled a laugh. “You should see his poor sweet face. He looks like a little mouse about to be eaten by the cats.”

“No one is eating him!”

M grinned. “Doesn’t his hair smell wonderful?”

Jaesa pulled Rutau more tightly against her. “The way he smells isn’t what matters!” M watched as Jaesa surreptitiously sniffed Rutau’s hair. Jaesa raised a brow and looked back at M defiantly. 

M felt rather triumphant. She’d straighten Jaesa out eventually. 

M thought Rutau must surely be able to feel Jaesa’s ample breasts against his back, and his bound hands were likely trapped between her legs. It was all M could do not to laugh out loud. Jaesa was either oblivious or a sadist.

Jaesa said indignantly, “For the benefit of your health and that of your unborn child, we will keep you company, Master. But I will not allow you to torment him. Don’t worry, Rutau, I’ll protect you.” As she spoke, Jaesa was unconsciously brushing her hand over Rutau’s shoulders and neck. M felt the subtlest hint of lust creep over Jaesa’s mind. 

M looked at Rutau. His entire body was absolutely rigid. His hands were definitely pressed against Jaesa’s crotch and he was barely breathing, trying not to move. It was too funny. M said, “Tell me, Rutau, how does it feel to be pressed against her?”

Jaesa scowled, “Stop it!”

M smiled, “Be gentle with him, Jaesa. He’s a virgin.”

Rutau protested, “I’m not a vir-“

Jaesa hugged him more tightly. “He’s safe with me.”

“Well since you’re also a virgin you two might have sex and not even realize it.”

Rutau repeated, “I’m not a virgin!” 

M looked at him. “Well, Jaesa is most definitely a virgin. Think of it, Rutau. You could be her first. Not many Imperial citizens get to make love to a Jedi.”

Jaesa frowned at M furiously. “That’s enough!”

As M pushed pillows around her sides to support her pregnant belly she glanced down and saw that Rutau was definitely aroused. She pulled the comforter up to cover him and Jaesa. Jaesa was torturing the poor boy and she didn’t even know. Bloody Jedi and their absurd illogical morals. “I’d kiss you both good night, but I know how cross you get, Jaesa. Perhaps you can kiss Rutau good night for me?”

Jaesa rolled her eyes. “Enough!”

“You two, try not to have too much sex while I’m asleep.” She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of Malavai. 

Jaesa said softly, “We aren’t going to have sex.”

M nuzzled her pillow and said sleepily, “That’s a shame. The poor boy will never get to sleep with such a breathtaking erection. Congratulations on that, by the way, Rutau. You should be very proud.” 

Rutau groaned in humiliation. 

Jaesa blurted out, “What?!”

M opened one eye and looked at them. “Maybe tomorrow night we’ll tie you up, Jaesa, and Rutau can cuddle you. She has lovely breasts, Lieutenant. I’m sure they’d be wonderful to play with, don’t you think?” 

Rutau choked. “What?!”

“Or I could tie you both to each other and introduce you to the pleasures of the flesh myself.” She paused to picture that scenario in her mind. Maybe once Quinn was back and the baby was born she should set aside a few days to do just that. It might be fun. She looked back at Jaesa. “Despite what you think, Jaesa, sex won’t instantly turn you evil. Rutau’s so pretty and sweet; he’d truly be a lovely first for you. Think of how wonderful it would feel to press your naked bodies together!”

Jaesa gasped, “No one is going to tie me up, Master!” M could feel Jaesa’s emotions and she could tell Jaesa had finally realized what she was doing to poor Rutau. Her embarrassment was adorable.

“You mustn’t free him, Jaesa, or Quinn will execute him. Quinn does get ridiculously jealous.”

Jaesa said crossly, “I won’t free him.”

“You mustn’t touch me either. Quinn evidently has special rules about that.”

“I won’t touch you!”

“Best to keep both your hands firmly on Rutau.”

“Just stop, you’re frightening him!”

M sobered. “Through passion, you gain strength, apprentice.”

Jaesa frowned and replied, “There is no passion; there is serenity. Master.”

M shrugged and closed her eyes. “If you say so. Well, have a lovely, serene night, you two.” M smiled as the two of them began whispering to each other furiously. She was grateful for the diversion they’d provided; it was a relief to have spent a few minutes not agonizing over Quinn. She yawned, thinking of Malavai’s dark eyes and feeling the child inside her kick gently. As she drifted off to sleep she reflected that it was good to have friends that would stay with her like this. Once Quinn was home she’d be the luckiest woman in the galaxy.


	12. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce and Vette find Quinn. But could it really be as simple as just digging him out?

308 piloted the little freighter to the Mos Ila Spaceport as Vette and Pierce checked their ordnance. Pierce looked Vette over and attached a body shield to her leather jacket. “Don’t count on this to protect you, girl, it’s for backup.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it. I used to be a pirate you know.”

Pierce smirked as he checked his rifle. “Yeah, bet you were a scary little pirate.” He leaned over and said softly, “How about a friendly bet?”

Vette raised a brow. “What about?”

Pierce licked his lips and said, “Bet you that when we pick Quinn up the first thing he says is some kind of an insult or complaint.”

Vette frowned. “He wouldn’t do that. Probably the first thing he’ll do is ask about M.”

“If you win, I’ll get you one of those Nekarr cats you’re always talking about. A friend of mine says he knows someone with kittens.”

Vette’s eyes lit up. “No way! Oh, I’ve always wanted one, but they’re so expensive.” She clasped her hands together but then sobered. “Wait, what if you win?”

Pierce moved towards her until her back was against a bulkhead. He looked down at her and said, “If I win, I get a look at that skinny little body of yours.”

Vette stammered, “Um, what? I’m right here, you can see it right here.”

Pierce leaned down until his nose was almost touching hers and whispered, “No, little girl, I want to see it naked, and I want a good long look. As long as I want.”

Vette’s eyes went wide and she gulped. “Okay, maybe, but no touching.”

Pierce threw his head back and laughed. He turned and walked back to his kit. “It’s a deal, girl.”

 

* * *

 

Night was just starting to fall as they reached the coordinates 308 had given them. Pierce keyed his comm. “308, there isn’t anything here. Just sand.”

308 replied, “I am picking up his ring and his indicator at your position. He must be buried beneath you. Can you send me a second ping? I might be able to estimate the depth.”

Pierce broke out a handheld surveying probe and attached it to his datapad. 

Vette sighed. “That is so nasty. Buried alive.”

There was a pause and 308 said, “I believe he is less than two meters below you. Check your position again.” 

Pierce walked around the speeder with his datapad and finally stopped. “He’s directly under me.”

Vette shook her head, “Well don’t stand on him; let’s get him out.” She pulled a shovel out of the speeder and lifted a shovel of sand and tossed it behind her. This wasn’t going to be fun at all.

An hour or so later Vette was standing in the chest-deep hole they’d made and her shovel clanged on something. “Oh hey, I hit something. Hope I didn’t break off his face or something.” She got down on her knees and started clearing away the sand. “Oh, wow, that’s awful.”

Pierce kneeled down. “What do you see?” He held up a small light and saw what Vette was looking at. There was evidently a protective case around the Quinn’s carbonite-frozen body. Pierce’s light passed through a transparisteel window in the case and lit up what was unmistakably one of Quinn’s hands. They could see his ring; it was engraved with M’s name. Like his hand it was covered in silvery carbonite.

The night had fallen completely by the time they’d cleared away the surface and sides of the carbonite coffin enough to open it. Vette finally accessed the control pad and activated the thawing sequence. She really hoped Quinn was okay, and that he was going to ask about M. She really wanted a Nekarr cat. Pierce was kind of a jerk sometimes, but he kept his promises. If he got her the cat, maybe she’d let him see her naked anyway. 

The carbonite melted away and Quinn remained motionless, secured to a pole in the back of the chamber. Vette leaned over him and shook him. “Quinn? Quinn, wake up!” She pulled out her knife and cut away the straps around his head and chest.

Pierce kneeled down and checked Quinn’s pulse. “He’s alive.” He grunted and pulled Quinn up to a sitting position. “Can you get this blindfold off of him? I’ll hold him up.”

Vette nodded and studied the blindfold’s lock. “Who blindfolds and ties up a guy that’s in carbonite? That’s just weird.”

“I don’t know, girl. Just get it off. Gotta be sure it’s really him.” 

Vette chewed her lip but finally pulled out a slicing key and unlocked the mask. It fell away. She peered at Quinn’s face. “It’s him. But gee whiz, he looks terrible.”

Pierce laughed suddenly. “Now look at this.” 

She peered at Pierce. “What’d you find?”

He held up a small remote. “Remote for his slave collar. It must be my lucky day.”

“Don’t you dare zap him! If you make him yell at you then you still have to get me my cat.”

Pierce gave her a lopsided grin and dropped the remote into his bag. Then he used his utility knife to cut away the strap around Quinn’s legs. “Have it your way. But I’m keepin’ it.”

Vette looked at Quinn’s still body. “So what do we do? He looks like he’s gonna die.”

Pierce shook his head and pulled Quinn up. He bent over and lifted Quinn across his shoulders with a grunt. “I don’t know, but we gotta get away from here ASAP. We don’t want to meet whoever was planning to pick him up.”

“Right, let’s go.” She turned to climb out of the hole and found herself staring into the muzzle of a blaster.

Behind her Pierce swore, “Bloody hell.”


	13. Jaesa Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M tricks Jaesa into letting Lt. Rutau touch her.

M put her datapad aside. She couldn’t concentrate on the memo. Not with Quinn still out there, frozen under the deserts of Tatooine. Toovee was on strict orders to inform her the moment a message came back from 308 saying her team had retrieved Quinn from wherever that horrible bounty hunter had buried him. 

M heaved herself up from her bed, pulled off her shipboard clothing, and padded into her bathroom. She tapped the comm on the wall and said, “Rutau, Jaesa, I’m going to take a shower and then get into bed. Please come join me when you’ve finished your duties.”

She stepped gingerly into the shower and lathered her body in the luxurious soap Vette had brought her several weeks before as a gift. (Vette had left it on her bed with the note: “To take your mind off your troubles and stuff.”) Her son kicked vigorously in response to the water splashing onto her belly and she smiled. It wouldn’t be long now before this pregnancy would be over and she could hold her baby in her arms. She just hoped Quinn would be back before then. He should be here for the birth.

She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, activating the air dryers in the wall and ceiling. Less than a minute later she was dry and she walked naked into her stateroom. She was just shrugging into a voluminous sleeping gown when her door chimed. 

“Come.”

The door opened and Jaesa and Rutau were standing together, both wearing spectacularly modest sleeping clothes, both looking uncomfortable.

She grinned, “Come on in. I won’t bite.”

They walked a few steps into the room and hesitated, the door swishing shut behind them.

M motioned to the bed. “Well, come on, let’s go to bed.”

Jaesa glanced at Rutau and said, “Not until we make a few things clear.”

M rolled her eyes and pulled back the covers on Quinn’s side of the bed. She lowered herself onto the mattress with difficulty and slid her feet under the sheets. “What is it now? I already told you, I won’t molest Rutau if it makes you so cross.”

Rutau blushed. M thought his blushes were lovely; his embarrassment was as well. 

Jaesa said, “We were talking and I think it would be better if I were to sleep in the middle. Then you wouldn’t have to put binders on him.”

M took two pillows and pushed them against her back and another under her belly for support so she could rest on her side facing the two of them. “That’s fine, get into bed.”

Jaesa sighed with relief and nodded to Rutau. “I’m glad you understand that – “

M waved her hand dismissively, “I don’t mind. We’ll just put them on you instead.” She rested her head back on her pillow and yawned. She looked at them expectantly. “Well, come on. I’m knackered.”

Jaesa and Rutau looked at each other and hesitantly edged closer. Jaesa pulled back the comforter and they both slid under the blankets. Soon after they were both lying on their sides uneasily, facing her, and not touching each other. M thought they both looked terribly sweet.

M yawned again and held her hand out toward her desk console, using the Force to pull several objects from the top drawer. She turned to look at her charges and smiled, holding up a pair of binders. “Well, put these on.”

Rutau coughed softly and said, “If I’m over here I won’t touch you.”

M grinned. “Yes, but Jaesa might. That’s what Quinn would think. He’d assume she’d become overwhelmed with lust and grab me and take me. Or I her. Then Quinn would shoot her. I can’t have that. It’s impossibly difficult to find an apprentice you can trust.”

Jaesa frowned. “I’m not going to let you put binders on me.”

M smirked. “Fine. Switch with Rutau.”

“Master…”

“Oh come, now. You’re a Jedi. You act as if you couldn’t defend yourself without your hands.”

Jaesa scowled at her. “You are enjoying this far too much.”

“Yes I am. This is the most fun I’ve had since Quinn’s was taken. So put them on or switch with Rutau.”

Rutau put a hand on Jaesa’s shoulder. “She’ll switch with me.”

Jaesa shrugged his hand away. “No I won’t. Just put them on me.”

M looked carefully at Jaesa and then held the binders out to Rutau. “I’d better not. Tass, you put them on her.”

Rutau gulped and took the manacles. He said softly, “Sorry” and then gently pulled Jaesa’s hands behind her and closed the cuffs on her wrists. M watched Rutau closely. He was so obviously completely in love with Jaesa; he trembled when he touched her skin. M couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass by.

She smiled at Jaesa, “Comfortable?”

“No.”

“Why does this make you so cranky, Jaesa? It’s only a little thing.”

Jaesa frowned at her. “It’s demeaning and I know you Sith like this sort of thing in a… depraved way. And you… haven’t had Quinn here so…” She turned red and looked away.

M stifled a laugh, enjoying Jaesa’s discomfort. She tried to look serious. “I’m Sith, Jaesa, and I won’t apologize for enjoying sensual pleasures. But I’ve never tied up Quinn, I’m sorry to admit. And I won’t lay a finger on you, Jaesa, if it makes you afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“I realize you’d become incredibly angry if I cuddled you against your will, Jaesa, and I need you to protect my husband, my child and my crew if I should die. I won’t touch you unless you ask.”

Jaesa looked back at M and held her gaze. After a long moment she asked, “Do you believe I’m capable of defending all of us?”

M smiled at her warmly. “Yes. And I trust that you’d give your life to save them as well. As I would.” She glanced at Rutau, who was looking at Jaesa with admiration.

Jaesa swallowed and nodded. “I… appreciate your faith.”

M cocked her head at Jaesa. “Tell me something, Jaesa. Do you trust Rutau with your life?”

Jaesa narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Yes or no?”

Jaesa glanced back at Rutau briefly and then said, “Yes. I trust him.”

Rutau blushed. 

“Do you trust him with your body?”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t.”

M met eyes with Rutau and asked, “Lieutenant, do you trust yourself with Jaesa’s body? Can you control yourself from forcibly deflowering her tonight?”

Rutau sputtered, “I would never do that!”

“Good. Okay Jaesa, we’ve all agreed it’s safe, so there’s no need to worry. So lie on your back between us.”

Jaesa frowned. “I thought we were going to sleep.”

“I have to wind down before I sleep. Let’s play a little game. A little training exercise.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Oh come on. I’m huge and immobilized with pillows. And don’t let it get to your head, but we both know you could probably defeat me in a fight the way I am right now. " She sighed. "Or if you’d rather, I can just cuddle and pet you for a little while, like I did with Tass last night. But only if you give permission.”

“No, I’ll just…” Jaesa grunted, “Okay fine,” and edged toward M and lay flat on her bound wrists. She stared at the ceiling. “This kind of thing didn’t happen at the Jedi Academy.”

M laughed and met eyes with Rutau again. “It sounds like the Imperial and Jedi Academies are equally boring these days.” She reached behind her and pulled out a long dark piece of fabric. She handed it to Rutau. “Use this to blindfold her. Make sure you do a proper job.”

He inspected it warily. “What is that?”

“Just a scarf. I got it off a raider on Tatooine who tried to assault Vette. I killed him instead. Don’t worry, I’ve had it thoroughly laundered since then. Several times.

Rutau shook his head and Jaesa let out an annoyed sigh. “Just do it, Lieutenant, or we’ll never get to sleep. But Master, I’m not going to let you two disrobe me or… do anything...”

M grinned. “Now you’re the one having depraved thoughts, Jaesa.” She nodded at Rutau. “Go ahead.” M sobered and bit her lip and watched Rutau as he gingerly wrapped the scarf over Jaesa’s eyes and tied it carefully at the side of her head. As he finished M asked, “You like her very much, don’t you, Rutau?”

Rutau gulped and Jaesa said, “Don’t embarrass him, Master.”

M looked down at Jaesa and smiled. “You like him too, don’t you, Jaesa?”

Jaesa growled. “How is this going to get us to go to sleep?”

M looked back at Rutau who was hovering protectively over Jaesa without touching her. She said, “You know, Jaesa, when I met Rutau he was the sole survivor of a unit that had been sent to fight an overwhelming number of opponents, and he was terribly injured. Did you know he was hell bent on destroying a legion of droids with a broken leg and one pistol?”

Jaesa nodded her head and said, “You don’t have to convince me he’s brave. He came in here, didn’t he?”

M grinned and glanced up at Rutau, who was soberly studying Jaesa’s face and body, taking advantage of the fact she couldn’t see him. M smiled and said, “Tass, you're going to help me train Jaesa."

Rutau blanched. 

M continued, “Right now she’s blindfolded, so you don’t have to worry about her glaring at you."

Rutau shook his head at M. “It’s not my place to…”

M cut him off. "Very well. Jaesa, I know you are extremely good at fending off attacks by people who mean to do you harm."

"Yes?"

"How do you think you will fair against attacks by people who care for you?"

"When would that be a problem?"

"Oh… say Rutau here were a Republic spy, but he likes you very much. So before he goes off to kill the crew he decides to render you helpless during the attack so he can take you home and lock you in a tool shed."

Jaesa smiled. "That sounds pretty unlikely."

"Maybe. Right, now, Rutau, you touch her gently. Just stroke her skin lightly. Jaesa, you tell us where he's going to touch you."

Jaesa let out an exasperated sigh. “This is silly.”

M smiled and touched the headboard of the bed, dimming the lights. She pushed a pillow under her head and relaxed, watching Rutau expectantly. “Go ahead.”

Rutau gulped and reached out a trembling hand but didn’t touch Jaesa. “This feels wrong.”

Jaesa pursed her lips and said, “Of course it feels wrong. She’s doing this just to be contrary. Tass, go ahead, it’s fine. Nothing will happen.”

Rutau tentatively moved his hand towards Jaesa's shoulder. She said, "Right shoulder."

Rutau drew back. M said, "No, go ahead and touch her where you'd originally intended." He touched her shoulder with a fingertip.

"Were you right?"

Jaesa said softly, "Yes."

M tried not to laugh. Jaesa and Rutau had both gone completely rigid and Rutau's eyes were dilated wide. She said, “Now pet her somewhere. As you would to a small child or pet. It’s all completely innocent.”

Jaesa shook her head slightly in annoyance but said, "My hair." She didn’t protest as he ran his hand over her hair in response.

"I was right."

M motioned to Jaesa's hair and said, "Now kiss her."

"Master!"

"Oh, calm down. Go ahead. Oh, stroke her arm while you do it. We have to distract her or it isn't difficult enough."

Rutau stroked Jaesa's far shoulder and arm gently, his brow furrowed with concentration. And moved to kiss the top of her head but stopped short. Jaesa didn't say anything. 

M asked, "Jaesa? He was about to kiss you. Where was he going to do it?"

"Um… I'm not… sure I think above my left ear?"

"No, you're wrong. We'll try again. Wait, get closer, Rutau. Push your arm under her head and draw her against you. That’s right. Now go ahead."

M licked her lips as Rutau tenderly pulled Jaesa against him and kissed the top of her head. Jaesa didn't predict the kiss.

M felt Jaesa well up with longing. M knew the Jedi were taught to eschew romance and avoid anything but the most platonic relationships. She thought that was the height of stupidity. It was natural for sentient beings to long for physical affection. She felt sad that Jaesa was so starved for contact that even the chaste hug Rutau was giving her was having such an impact. She looked at Rutau, who was still studying Jaesa intently. 

M said softly, “Do you truly trust Rutau, Jaesa?”

Jaesa swallowed deeply and said, “Yes.”

“You know his true heart, Jaesa. Do you trust that he cares for you, and would never hurt you?” 

Rutau looked up at M curiously.

Jaesa said softly, “I trust him.”

M smiled knowingly at Rutau and said, “Kiss her.”

Rutau swallowed and then bent his head to kiss her hair again. 

M motioned to her own cheek and pointed at Jaesa.

He hesitated and then kissed Jaesa’s cheek, closing his eyes and lingering longer than before. He drew back and gazed at her.

M watched him for a moment and asked, “Tell me, is her skin soft?”

Rutau nodded, his eyes now firmly locked on Jaesa’s lips. “Yes.”

"Jaesa, you aren't trying very hard."

"I… it's… I'm having trouble concentrating."

M smirked. She said, “Jaesa has the most lovely lips, doesn’t she? I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Why don’t you do it for me, Rutau?”

M looked at Jaesa, expecting her to protest that M had abandoned the pretense that this was all some sort of Sith training. She didn’t. Instead Jaesa’s lips parted and her breathing quickened. 

Rutau pushed himself up slightly and leaned over Jaesa, his lips hovering over hers.

M watched with amusement and said softly, “Go ahead, Tass. She’s waiting.”

Rutau gently pressed his lips to Jaesa’s for a chaste kiss and he drew back slightly. Jaesa lifted her head to kiss him again and he descended upon her, kissing and nipping at her lips. Thirty seconds later they were still kissing, and Rutau had drawn Jaesa under him and was holding her tightly. She wasn’t resisting.

M relaxed back on her pillow and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft sounds his hands made as he caressed Jaesa and the gentle sounds of their kisses. She wondered how long they’d be making out once she fell asleep. 

…and she wondered what she’d have them do tomorrow night.


	14. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Vette, Lt. Pierce and Quinn are all captives. And one of their captors likes Vette a little too much.

Vette gritted her teeth as her captor attached a slave collar to the back of her neck. M had removed her collar long ago; Vette thought she’d never have to feel the weight of one again. It was as uncomfortable as she remembered. The man tested the fit and then walked in front of her. He was dressed as a raider, but he had an Imperial accent. She couldn’t see him through his mask but she already hated him. He pressed a hand to her breast and said, “You’re a pretty little thing. Be nice to me and you may get out of this alive.”

“Oh, go to hell, you jerk.” She spat at him. 

In response he gave her a prolonged shock. Next to her Pierce shouted angrily, “Leave her alone!” and struggled against the two men holding his enormous arms.

There had been four men aiming their blasters at them back where they’d found Quinn. One had hauled Vette out as though she weighed nothing, and by holding a gun to her head they were able to get Pierce to surrender his rifle. 

Now they were both cuffed and collared. Vette knew Pierce missed the body armor he’d had to leave back on Dromund Kaas, and even more so when the leader of this gang of raiders punched him in the gut for rising to her defense. That leader guy was definitely also a jerk. 

Vette looked down at the ground. Quinn was still just lying there. Vette really hoped he stayed asleep until they escaped, because she’d never get her cat if he woke up to this scene. 

One of the men picked Quinn up and threw him over his shoulder. Another one asked the leader, “Do we have to take these other two? Just shoot them and bury them in the hole they made. Easy.”

The leader shook his head, “I’m pretty sure these two are valuable as well. We can always shoot them later.”

One of the other men said, “I’ll take the girl if no one wants her.”

Pierce growled. “You aren’t taking the girl.”

Vette glanced at Pierce. He looked pretty angry. He also looked handsome, standing up for her like that. And he wanted to see her naked. That was kind of romantic, wasn’t it?

The leader tutted and clicked his remote for Pierce’s collar, leaving the current going until Pierce finally fell to his knees, panting and coughing. He choked out, “Bastards!”

The leader kicked him. “Get up, let’s go.”

The group took them to a cave southeast of where they’d found Quinn. The cave was outfitted with all sorts of tech gear and a few weapons racks. But it wasn’t exactly a mercenary stronghold. Vette wondered how they’d figured out Pierce and Vette were there to save Quinn. 

They walked through a short maze of passages and into a small dark room with several crates. Two of their captors opened a crate and unpacked a little square Imperial prisoner holding cell. Once they’d set it up they pushed Pierce on the platform and activated three of the force field walls. 

The leader said, “We expected we’d only have one prisoner. Sorry about the cramped quarters.” He laughed and then they dumped Quinn next to Pierce. Then one of the men picked up Vette and dropped her on top of the two men. They activated the fourth wall of the cell and left the room.

Vette shouted after them, “Jerks!” and then used her shoulder to push Quinn against one of the walls. Quinn and Pierce took up all the floor space in the tiny cage. 

Pierce said softly, “You okay, girl?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. What jerks.” Vette tried to get comfortable sitting on Pierce’s lap, although it was difficult to maneuver with her hands cuffed behind her back. She grunted with frustration and tried wriggling her bottom through her arms over the binders in order to get her hands in front of her, but she couldn’t quite manage it. Pierce watched her gymnastic efforts on his lap with rapt interest, but Vette finally gave up and slumped back against him. She looked at Quinn with concern. “What are we gonna do about Quinn?” 

Quinn was sitting next to Pierce, leaning against the wall, his chin on his chest, out cold. He was grey and all cut up and looked awful. But Vette envied him for having his hands bound in front of him at least. And for being asleep.

Pierce glanced at Quinn. “He’s all right. Worry about yourself, girl.” He turned back to Vette and looked down at her. “That one guy’s gonna come back for you, I could see it in his eyes.”

Vette gulped. “Gee I hope not. What do I do?”

Pierce shook his head. “Gotta get out of here before that happens, girl. Don’t want him touching you.”

Vette heaved a great sigh and rested her cheek on Pierce’s shoulder. “Me neither. I managed to stay a virgin through five masters and bein’ a pirate. It would suck to have that jerk be my first.”

Pierce stilled. After a long moment he said softly, “You’re a virgin, little girl?”

Vette bumped him with her shoulder. “Don’t you dare make fun of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He paused and then said, “Feel a little guilty for making that bet. Figured you were a lady who’d been around.”

Vette rubbed the bridge of her nose against Pierce’s shirt. “Sorry, my nose itches.” She sniffed. “Nah, I mean, I’ve heard about stuff.”

Pierce smiled and quietly said, “I’ll be happy to show you about stuff if we get out of here.”

Vette pulled away and looked at him curiously. She bit her lip and asked, “Am I hurting you by sitting on you like this?”

Pierce laughed. “You don’t weigh anything. Anyway, I like having you against me.”

Vette frowned at him suspiciously. “Are you flirting with me? Even though you know about me?”

Pierce sobered. “Yeah. That a problem?”

Vette smiled at him shyly. “No, big guy. I think you’re kind of cute.”

“Do you?”

She bit her lip. “Only a little bit.”

“I’ll take it.”

Vette rested her head on his shoulder and looked at Quinn’s slumped body. “Is he gonna die?”

“No.”

“I’ve heard of people not waking up after getting frozen. If he doesn’t wake up what do we do? You know she’ll freak out if we don’t bring him back alive.”

Pierce heaved a sigh. “Let’s worry about getting out of here and then we can talk about Quinn. You know this room is probably bugged or there’s a surveillance camera somewhere.”

Vette said, “Yeah, I know. I was trying to figure out where it was so I could make faces at it.”

“You’re not very good at being a prisoner.”

“Why should I be? Jerks throwing us all in here. It’s just rude. They could just throw Quinn on the floor; he’s not going anywhere.”

Pierce smiled, “Yeah, it would be nice to have more room. Don’t mind having you on my lap though. Cozy. Why don’t you just rest? No point in using energy if we’re stuck.” He shifted slightly and then rested his head against the back wall and closed his eyes.

Several hours later Vette was sleeping with her head against Pierce’s shoulder. Pierce was resting his eyes but was wide-awake. By now 308 surely must have made some move, either making contact with M or coming after them. They were all fitted with trackers; she would be able to track their signals. Or maybe she would trust to their own talents to make their way back to her. Hard to know. 

What he did know was that he was sick of being in this tiny cramped cell and that he had to urinate. And he was very afraid for Vette. They had to get out of here before one of their captors got bored and came to grab Vette for company. He was sure one would.

And he was right. A lone man came shuffling into their cave. He was a young human, and wasn’t wearing the raider headgear they’d seen earlier. He had the dark tan characteristic of most of the inhabitants of Tatooine, as well as close-cropped blond hair and a snarl. 

Pierce grunted, “What do you want?”

The man stood in front of the cell and switched off the force field without comment. Quinn immediately flopped out and lay sprawled on the stone floor motionless. Vette cringed and pressed herself against Pierce. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up towards him.

She cried out, “No! Let me go, you jerk!”

Pierce shouted, “What do you want with her?”

The man smiled at him as Vette struggled to free herself from his grip. He raised his hand to show him a slave collar remote. “None of your business.” 

He pressed the remote with his thumb and held it down until Pierce’s screams were reduced to gasps. Vette screamed and threw her shoulder against the man, cursing and shrieking at him to leave Pierce alone. 

When the man finally released the remote button, Pierce writhed on the floor of the cage trying to catch his breath. He panted, “Kill… you…”

The man turned the force field back on, trapping Pierce inside. Pierce groaned in misery as the man turned toward Vette, pulling her into his arms. She spit at him and kneed him in the groin, and in return he gave her a vicious backhand, throwing her to the ground, stunned.

He fell on top of her and kissed her. She moaned in terror as his hands pulled at her jacket and tore the fabric of her shirt. She kicked and bucked, trying to dislodge him, and in response he growled, “Hold still or I’ll kill your friend.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “No… please don’t…”

“That’s better.” He pressed his lips back to her neck and Vette resolved to look at the ceiling and endure the attack, for Pierce and Quinn’s sake. But when she opened her eyes, instead of seeing the ceiling, she saw Quinn looming over them, holding a fist-sized rock in his bound hands. The rock came crashing down on the back of her attacker’s head and he went limp. 

Vette squeaked, “Get him off of me!” The moment Quinn rolled her attacker away she scooted backwards on the floor in panic until she felt a cave wall behind her. Quinn stripped her attacker of his blaster and shot him in the temple without hesitation. 

Quinn glanced up at her and hissed. “Are you hurt?”

Vette shook her head, her eyes wet with tears. “I don’t think so.“

“Come back here and turn around. I’ll take off your cuffs. Move quietly.”

Vette gulped and awkwardly wobbled to her feet. She ran over to Quinn and he released her from her binders. She rubbed her wrists as she turned around and then worked to remove Quinn’s cuffs. While she did she said, “I thought you were in a coma or something, Quinn.”

When the binders fell away Quinn reached up to refasten her jacket over her tattered shirt. He paused and squeezed her shoulder. “It’s good to see you, Vette. I’m sorry I couldn’t act sooner. I had to wait until he was sufficiently distracted.”

“I’m okay, Quinn, thanks.” She hugged him. “We missed you.”

He pushed her away gently and said, “Vette. Time is of the essence. Release Lieutenant Pierce, quickly.” 

She nodded and ran over to Pierce’s cage and released him as Quinn stripped her attacker of his gear. Quinn said, “Are you injured, Lieutenant?”

Pierce shook his head as Vette took off his cuffs. “No. Took you long enough. I felt you wake up an hour ago.”

Quinn nodded as he looked at the attacker’s possessions. “I appreciate your discretion.”

When Pierce was free, Quinn walked over to him and handed him one of the man’s two blasters. “Cover the entrance, Lieutenant, while Vette and I attempt to remove your collar.”

Vette reached down into her boot and took her slicing key out of a hidden pocket. “I think I can do it.”

Pierce knelt down so Vette could reach his collar. He said, “They threw my gear into the corner; we’ll need it.”

Quinn investigated and discovered Pierce’s rucksack. He brought it to the other two and said softly to Vette, “The lieutenant is the strongest of us. He must be free if we are to make our escape. Quickly, Vette. Lieutenant, what is our situation?”

Pierce updated Quinn as Vette worked. Quinn thought carefully and said, “It seems we must fight our way out. I would expect there to be transport once we exit the cave. 308 will attempt to aid us.”

Pierce nodded, keeping his eye on the door.

Vette gave a little whoop of victory and Pierce’s collar fell off. Vette turned to Quinn, “Let me do you.”

Pierce held up a hand, “Quinn isn’t in danger. I’ve got his controller in my pack, remember?”

Quinn raised a brow and looked at Pierce. Pierce smiled back at him.

“Oh right.” Vette raised her arms in the air and stretched. “I’m glad we’re out of that box.”

Quinn nodded, looking critically at Vette’s collar. “We are fortunate they were unprepared for more than one prisoner. I shudder to think of your fate had there been three prisoner cells.” He looked at Pierce curiously for a moment and then said to him, “I do not see any simple release for Vette’s collar. If they shock her can you carry her and still fight?”

“Yeah.” Pierce reattached Vette’s energy shield to her jacket and pulled his rucksack away from Quinn and onto his shoulders. “Rather not have that happen.” 

Quinn nodded. “Agreed. Let’s go.”

Vette held up a hand and said, “No way.” She took the blaster from Quinn’s hand. “M will totally kill us if we don’t bring you back alive. We’ll handle the bad guys; you stay behind us. You look like you’re gonna die or something anyway.” She looked at the blaster with distaste. “Yuck, a Nova Shrieker. These guns suck.”

Quinn raised a brow. “The Shrieker is a perfectly adequate blaster.”

Pierce rolled his eyes. “I’m taking point. Girl, shoot anything that moves. Quinn, don’t get shot. Let’s go.”

They were lucky. The first cave they entered had only two men, neither of whom was particularly alert. They killed them and discovered their own weapons in an open storage case. Pierce grabbed his rifle and Vette’s two blasters. She twirled them around her forefingers and smiled. “Now I feel better.” She handed the Shrieker back to Quinn.

Quinn said, “It is essential that we kill every one of them, and they not alert their employer.”

Pierce nodded. “There will be one smaller cavern, then a larger main one, and then the exit.”

Quinn nodded. Fortunately, almost every cavern on Tatooine had an identical floorplan. That would make navigation easier. “Understood. Let’s go.”

They moved quietly and found the next area empty. The large main room had only three men within and they were quickly dispatched. There were two men in the tunnel to the entrance and as they began to fire upon them the men both dropped from shots fired from outside the cave. As the raiders died 308 appeared wearing plain grey leather gear. “Quickly! I have transport.”

They ran to the waiting speeder outside the cave. Vette jumped in the back with Pierce and Quinn got into the front passenger seat. As 308 gunned the engine and they began to zoom away, Vette marveled at the number of dead raiders in the sand. “Did you kill all these guys, 308?”

308 nodded once and said, “Captain, it’s good to see you. You must change out of your Imperial gear. There’s neutral faction clothing for you in the back there. I’m taking us to Anchorhead. That’s where our ship is now and I’ve got backup there if we need it. If you or Pierce can’t affect a Republic accent then do not speak.” 

Quinn nodded approvingly and began pulling off his uniform. “Do you have any –?”

“Food and drink are in the supply bag back at your feet, Captain. Eat sparingly; you have been starved and will not tolerate a full meal.”

Quinn put his jacket aside and reached for the bag saying, “Bless you, 308.” He pulled out a container of water and drank deeply. 

From behind them Pierce said, “Gotta hand it to you, 308, good work. How’d Quinn know you’d be outside?”

308 said, “I came here to investigate the situation for myself. Your signals were all stationary for several hours. When I saw Vette and the Captain’s signals moving I determined it was time to act.”

Quinn glanced at her as he took a bite of unleavened bread and savored it. “Impressive work.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Quinn turned towards Vette and Pierce and said, “I am indebted to all of you for coming to my rescue. But where is my wife?”

Vette let out a sigh. “If only you’d asked before.”

Quinn sucked in a breath. “Is she hurt? Is the baby well?”

Vette nodded, “Yes, yes, Quinn, she’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare you. She’s on Dromund Kaas with Jaesa and Rutau; those two Hand guys totally bullied her into staying there. Besides, she and 308 thought if she came with us the bad guys would move you before we could get to Tatooine.”

Quinn let out a long breath. “Excellent thinking.” 

Pierce glanced at the wounds on Quinn’s naked chest and said, “Mate, you look terrible.”

Quinn glanced down at his abused skin. “I feel better than I look.”

Vette looked at him and then covered her eyes. “Put on your clothes, sheesh, bugs will get on you!”

As Quinn dressed, 308 said suddenly, “Who is that? To our left?”

Quinn squinted into the darkness. He heard Pierce power up a pair of macrobinoculars and say, “Sith. Alone. On a Striker. Heading the way we came.”

308 sucked in a breath. “He may have been called when the Captain was moved.”

Quinn nodded. “Then we don’t have time to waste.”

By the time they pulled up to Anchorhead they were all dressed as locals. Vette and Pierce fit in as they were. Quinn was wearing a nondescript dark tunic with a scarf and hood that concealed his slave collar. His beloved Imperial uniform was discarded behind them in the desert. Fortunately he had a dozen replacements waiting for him back on the _Wrath’s Fury_. 

308 parked the speeder outside the spaceport and grabbed a pack from the back of the speeder “This is everything else we had of importance on the ship.”

Pierce shouldered his own pack and then picked Vette up. She said, “What about my collar? It’s totally showing.”

308 said, “Slavery isn’t tolerated as well in the Republic, although on Tatooine laws are mostly ignored. If anyone asks, say that we saved you from a slaver out in the Jundland Wastes. Once we’re away I’ll get your collar off.”

Pierce smiled at Vette. “Just relax, little girl. You’re too hurt to walk.”

Vette smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. “Okay, big guy.”

Quinn grimaced. “Let’s go.”

They walked unmolested through the spaceport and 308 led them to a small battered freighter. It wasn’t the one they’d arrived in. Once on board Pierce ran to the cockpit still holding Vette and 308 settled into the pilot’s seat. They got clearance to leave orbit, and they did. 

Quinn staggered to the cockpit and watched the stars turn into streaks of light as they entered hyperspace. For a moment he thought he heard M’s voice calling to him, but then his exhaustion overtook him. He slid down a bulkhead wall and passed out.


	15. Jaesa plays another game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath is determined to make Jaesa admit her feelings for Rutau.

Early on the third evening after 308 left to rescue Quinn, M paced back and forth in her stateroom in her sleeping gown, rubbing the small of her back with her fist. Her back was bothering her and she felt something had changed with the baby. He still felt contented, but maybe he was uncomfortable squashed inside her. Maybe the delivery would be tomorrow. Or even tonight. 

She’d taken Rutau, Jaesa and Broonmark with her today to a meeting in the Citadel. The trip there had been uneventful, but as they made their way back to a private speeder Lord Vowrawn had arranged for them, a stealthed Sith assassin had attacked her from behind. Fortunately, Broonmark had smelled the woman and M had felt the attack coming at the last moment. Between the two of them they made short work of the would-be killer. When M had looked up from the corpse she found Jaesa staring at her, bewildered. She’d asked M, “Why didn’t I feel her coming?”

M had shrugged. “Her attack was that of a dark Sith assassin. They spend a great deal of effort training to avoid detection by Jedi.”

Jaesa had been silent the entire trip back. When M thought about it, she realized Jaesa also hadn’t spoken to Rutau all day. That was probably bad. That morning when M had awoken she’d found Jaesa sleeping with her face in Rutau’s chest, his arms around her. When M had nudged the two awake they’d both been mortified to have been discovered sleeping in such an intimate fashion.

M rubbed her pregnant belly thoughtfully. If 308’s team was on schedule, they should be on Tatooine by now. Surely she’d hear some news of Quinn at any moment. She longed to see Quinn again, but when he returned she’d no longer be sleeping with Rutau and Jaesa. She was absolutely determined to make Jaesa admit her true feelings before then. M walked to her desk and pressed the comm. “Lieutenant Rutau, are you busy?”

“No, my lord. I just finished my report for Kaas City security concerning the attack today.”

“Are you alone?”

“…yes.”

M grabbed several items from her desk drawer and storage cabinet. “Would you please come to my room? I need help with something.”

“I’ll be right there.”

M smiled to herself and then sat down on the edge of her bed, folded her arms and waited. A moment later her door chimed.

“Come in.”

The door slid open and Rutau stood in the corridor outside, wearing his Imperial uniform, looking uneasy. She smiled and beckoned him in.

Rutau stepped in, glancing around the room. “My lord?”

M tilted her head at him. “So, how did last night go?”

“My lord?”

M rolled her eyes. “With Jaesa? When I fell asleep you two were kissing rather passionately.”

Rutau turned bright red. “I… don’t know if it is appropriate to discuss…”

“You two woke up all cuddly. Did you talk at all?”

Rutau straightened and put his hands behind him, mimicking Quinn’s military resting stance. He looked straight ahead. “I don’t think I should betray Jaesa’s confidence, my lord.”

“I saw you took off her blindfold. Surely you two said something to each other.”

Rutau gulped. “No, my lord, we didn’t speak.”

M scrutinized Rutau carefully and then motioned him over to her. “Come here. Take off your jacket. And your boots.” 

Rutau met her gaze. “My lord?”

“Do you want to know if Jaesa likes you?”

Rutau blinked at her.

“Lieutenant Rutau. You are clearly infatuated with Jaesa. Don’t pretend you don’t care whether she’s interested.”

Rutau swallowed hard. “I do care, my lord, but she didn’t speak to me today. I assume she is upset about my kissing her and…”

M shook her head impatiently, her eyes flickering red. “Now you’ve made me angry. Come here and take off your jacket and your boots, you foolish man. Or I’ll make you.” She held out her hand and the door to her stateroom locked with a click. She growled in as intimidating a voice as she could muster, “Come here immediately or suffer my wrath.”

Rutau blanched but froze. M growled and picked him up using the Force, pulling him before her. He flailed as she held him half a meter off the ground and she said, “I said, take off your jacket and boots.”

He cried out, “Yes, my lord!” and she let him fall to the ground. He scrambled to stand and quickly unfastened his jacket and handed it to her. He bent to pull off his boots as M placed his jacket carefully next to the bed.

When he straightened again M was grinning at him in a feral way that made him gulp, “My lord?” 

She licked her lips and used her Voice to fill him with panic. “Now you’re mine.” 

M stood suddenly and before Rutau could react she’d lifted him again, spun him around, pulled his hands behind him, and clapped binders on his wrists. He yelped and a moment later she pressed a scarf into his mouth and tied the gag tightly behind his head . She cooed, “You are I are going to play together. I don’t want Jaesa to hear your screaming while I torture you.”

He made a muffled protest, his eyes wild, but M held him in place and buckled a strap around his upper chest, holding his arms in place. She clucked at him. “Hold still, you can’t possibly escape me; I would crush your windpipe before you could reach the door.” She blindfolded him with the same raider’s scarf he’d used on Jaesa the night before. Then M Force-lifted him higher into the air, and used more straps to bind his ankles together and then his legs. She hissed, “Now you’ll find out what happens when one of my crew refuses to answer my questions. Maybe I should just kill you.” She moved him over the bed and let his body fall face down heavily upon it. She paused, listening for Jaesa, and then looked down at him and watched him struggle. She supposed she should add a bit more to his ensemble before Jaesa showed up. She looked at her stash to decide what would be the scariest thing to do.

As M wound a wide strap tightly over his already covered eyes and mouth, Rutau fought not to tremble in terror. He was suddenly and firmly bound, blind and muted. And now it was difficult to breathe. But he didn’t want to give M the satisfaction of seeing him shaking with terror. If he was going to die, he wanted to die with some dignity. And he certainly was going to die; he couldn’t call Jaesa for help as he was. M would defile and kill him before Jaesa even noticed he was missing. 

He thought of his family, massacred by Republic sympathizers on Corellia. He thought of his little sister, and wondered if she’d felt this terror as the attackers captured and killed her. Then he thought of Jaesa, and the feeling of her lips upon his, and he almost choked with sadness and regret that he’d never hold her in his arms again. His misery was interrupted by a firm poke by M’s finger in his side. 

M said softly, “Hold still if you want to live,” and then he felt her slowly wrapping some sort of long cord around his neck. Maybe she was going to simply strangle him.

“Stassor Rutau, my little pet, do you think Jaesa will come to save you from me in time?”

Rutau groaned in misery. He felt M sit down on the bed beside him and he felt her hand running up and down the length of his body. Her voice was suddenly very close to his ear and she whispered, “Do you think she’ll know I’ve taken you? That I’ve ravished, tortured and killed you? I’ve already decided that I’ll kill you by crushing your body bit by bit using only the Force. If I do it slowly it will take you a long time to die. It will be such fun. I’m sure your dying agonies will be beautiful; I can’t wait to see the blood running from your pretty blue eyes.”

Rutau struggled, determined to go down fighting. M laughed softly and tugged on the cord around his neck gently. He wondered why she was hesitating. Was she fetching some terrible instrument of torture? There was a long silence and then he flinched at the sound of loud pounding on the stateroom door. 

M muttered, “Took her long enough.”

Rutau could hear Jaesa outside M’s door. She was shouting, “Master?! Lieutenant?! Are you all right?! Let me in right now or I’ll cut the door!”

M called out merrily, “We’re fine. You can come in.” Rutau heard the click of the door unlocking and Jaesa burst into the room. Her light saber was drawn; he could hear the hum of the blade. He almost cried with relief.

M looked down at the struggling man she’d wrangled onto her bed and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Oh, stop wiggling, Rutau.” She smiled pleasantly up at Jaesa.

Jaesa took in the sight of Rutau’s trussed up figure and growled at M, “You promised you wouldn’t torment him again!”

M smiled. “Did I?”

“I can feel his anxiety. Release him right now!”

“Jaesa, why haven’t you spoken to Rutau all day? Are you angry with him?”

Jaesa blinked. “What? No, of course not. Were you punishing him on my behalf?!”

M slid her fingers under the coiled cord around Rutau’s neck and held it firmly to stop his struggling. She smiled brightly back up at Jaesa. “No, I wasn’t. Should I have? I can punish him if you’d like.”

Jaesa sucked in a breath and deactivated her blade. She hooked it on her belt and said with menace, “Don’t you dare hurt him…”

“If you weren’t mad at him why weren’t you talking to him?”

Jaesa frowned and folded her arms. “Whatever game you’re playing here, I’m not playing along. Let him go right now. I’m serious.”

M didn’t take her eyes off Jaesa, but ran her hand down Rutau’s side and onto his backside. He grunted in protest as she patted his bottom gently. “I’m just toying with him a bit. I’m not hurting him, not really. His little strangled cries are adorable, aren’t they?”

Jaesa cursed and moved toward M, but M held up a hand to block her. M used the Force to firmly push Jaesa back across the room and against the door. Jaesa sputtered for a moment, astonished, and then set her jaw. “I don’t want to fight you, Master, but I won’t let you terrorize him.”

“Why not? What do you care?” M pulled Rutau’s upper body up and twisted him against her, using the Force to firmly hold him in an embrace with his face against her neck, his shoulder touching her swollen belly. The awkward angle made him writhe with discomfort. She could hear his soft grunts as he fought for air. She stroked his hair gently as she waited for Jaesa’s answer.

Jaesa narrowed her eyes. “I won’t let you terrorize anyone.”

“But you particularly don’t like me to touch Rutau.” M smiled and ran her hand lazily along his back. “Why is that?”

“You know why.”

“Do I? How would I know if you don’t even know? It seems to me you must have been concentrating on him tonight to have picked up his feelings so quickly. You didn’t notice when I was playing with him two nights ago. Oh, we did have fun then, didn’t we, Tass?” M turned her head toward Rutau and slowly and deliberately ran her tongue along his cheek. 

“Stop it!”

M looked back innocently at Jaesa. “If you don’t want him, I’ll keep him here as my plaything tonight. I need the distraction. I promise I’ll leave him uninjured enough to fulfill most of his duties tomorrow.”

Jaesa worked her jaw angrily and finally stepped forward again. She pulled Rutau’s shoulders away from M. M held onto his waist and yanked him back against her. He grunted as the two women tugged at him. M looked up at Jaesa. “I’ll let him go if you tell me you want him just for yourself.”

Jaesa shouted angrily, “You can’t manipulate me like this! It’s perverse. You don’t have the right to force me into some confession just to keep your mind off of Captain Quinn!”

M’s eyes flared red and she violently pushed Jaesa away again with the Force. This time Jaesa flew backwards and up against the wall with a loud thump. M growled, “Don’t you dare bring Quinn into this! This is for your own good, Jaesa.” She concentrated and kept Jaesa in place.

Jaesa cried out, “How is tying up Rutau for my own good?! It’s rude and insulting to treat him so disrespectfully! He’s a member of this crew and an Imperial officer!” Jaesa glared furiously at M and reached out her hand. With a shriek of tearing metal she lifted a chunk of the flooring up with the Force. She gritted her teeth as the twisted metal spun in the air in front of her. But after a long moment she let it fall back into place. 

M raised a brow. She’d have to get Toovee to fix the floor before Quinn got home. She said dryly, “I believe I can feel your rage, Apprentice.”

Jaesa grimaced and drew in a long ragged breath. “There is no passion. There is serenity.”

M tilted her head at Jaesa. “I’ll tell you what. We’ll play a game for possession of the Lieutenant here. I’ll ask you some questions. For every question you answer truthfully I’ll remove one of his bindings. For every lie, I’ll shock him and we can watch him struggle and squeal like a trapped animal.” M held up her hand and let purple sparks of Force energy play around her fingertips. M felt Rutau tense in her arms.

Jaesa sucked in a breath. “This is beneath even you. You’re no better than that bounty hunter. This is just… extortion.”

M considered electrocuting Rutau with the Force lightning just to punish Jaesa for the insult. But that wouldn’t get her what she wanted. “I’m betting you won’t lie, and so I won’t have to hurt him. Let’s start.”

Jaesa growled, “If you weren’t pregnant you and I would be dueling right now. If you weren’t holding him…”

M nodded, impressed despite herself by Jaesa’s self-control. “I guess I’m lucky then. The first question is: What did you feel when Tass kissed you last night?” M patted Rutau’s back, hugging him a little, no longer needing to frighten him. “No lying, now, Jaesa; I did feel your emotions last night.”

Jaesa sighed and after a prolonged silence said, “I felt… I felt a yearning for him. I liked the kiss.”

M started unfastening the strap she’d wound around Rutau’s face and said cheerfully, “That’s one. Second question: Were you angry with him today?” Rutau began furtively struggling against the remaining straps binding him. M thought it was rather adorable but she said softly into his ear, “Stop squirming, silly. Be quiet and listen.” She threw the strap on the floor.

“No, I said I wasn’t angry with him. If anything I was angry at myself, for letting him kiss me for so long.”

Rutau groaned again and pulled at his wrists more violently. M rubbed Rutau’s shoulder and said to him more firmly, “Stop thrashing around, Tass, you aren’t getting away from me until I allow it.” She gently unwrapped the cord from his neck and tossed it on the ground. She looked back up at Jaesa. “That’s two. Now we’re getting somewhere. And why were you angry at yourself?”

Jaesa folded her arms. “How many questions do you get in this ridiculous game?”

“Half a dozen, if you answer truthfully. Until he’s free. Once he’s loose he’s sure to run out of here. I won’t stop him. So why were you so angry?”

Jaesa sighed. “Can you at least let him out of that horrible position? He can’t breathe properly and he’s going to fall.”

“No. I like to cuddle him. And he’s breathing fine; I won’t let him fall.” She petted his hair and kissed his ear. “Why were you angry?”

“I was angry because a Jedi isn’t supposed to have romantic feelings. They lead to confusion and sorrow and anger. And loss of focus. I didn’t feel that assassination attempt coming today because I was distracted. I was thinking about last night. It almost cost you your life.”

M nodded to Rutau’s legs. “You can take off the strap around his thighs.”

Jaesa moved quickly to comply. M said, “You train under a light Sith. And you’ve witnessed the fall of a dark Jedi. Surely you realize that neither the Jedi or the Sith code is sufficient to explain all the variation in the galaxy. In the libraries in the Citadel I read that the original Jedi code wasn’t what you just said. You said: There is no Passion, there is Serenity. The original code read simply: Passion, yet Serenity. It means a completely different thing, doesn’t it? That they can coexist. There must be a happy medium, and there’s no reason why a Jedi can’t partake of the contentment to be found in companionship with a mate. And being distracted by your first kiss is normal. You won’t always be walking around in a fog of romantic daydreams.”

Jaesa threw the strap on the floor and looked back anxiously at Tass’s face, still pressed against M’s neck. “I wouldn’t know. But I find it very difficult to resist rage and lust. Feeling his suffering right now… it’s making me furious. A relationship with him will only make the temptation to become dark stronger. Just now I almost killed you with that boulder I summoned because you were tormenting him.”

“But you didn’t. And you wouldn’t have killed me; I would have deflected the boulder. Do you feel you’re not up to the challenge of a relationship?”

Jaesa looked at Rutau. “Does this count as a question to free him?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure if I’m up to the challenge. My passions and rage could consume me.”

M nodded and pointed to the strap around Rutau’s upper arms. Jaesa leaned forward immediately to remove it. As Jaesa worked, her face close to her own, M said calmly, “You’re up to the challenge, Jaesa. You’re incredibly strong-willed. Don’t deny yourself out of fear of what might happen. You control your own destiny.”

Jaesa freed Rutau’s arms and threw the strap onto the floor. She straightened and glared down at M. “Next question.”

“Do you love Lieutenant Rutau?”

Rutau grunted in surprise and then tried to pull away from M. She held him fast. “Well?”

Jaesa looked at Rutau and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know. I’ve never loved a man before. But I do care about him. Very much.”

M smiled and nodded towards his feet. “Ankles. Rutau, hold still.”

Jaesa bent over Rutau’s legs to reach his ankles. She pulled that strap free and tossed it aside. She sat down on the bed next to M, stabilizing Rutau’s legs with her hand.

M looked at Rutau affectionately. “Hm. You’ve got him almost free. I was really looking forward to cuddling him tonight all tied up like this. His groans through the gag are so precious, aren’t they?” She caressed his face.

Jaesa shook her head. “I don’t like to hear him groan. He has had enough sorrow in his life without you making extra trouble for him.”

M hugged Rutau tightly. “I’m not hurting him. I’m advocating for him.”

Jaesa laughed mirthlessly. “Advocating?! If so you’re the worse lawyer in history.”

M shrugged. “Hm. I have only three questions left. Two really. Once I take off the gag he’s bound to insist I stop hassling you and that will be annoying. And I have to leave his binders for last.”

“Well, then, make them good questions, but hurry up.”

“All right.” M studied Rutau while she thought. He’d gone completely still, waiting for her to speak. She leaned forward, kissed his nose, and looked back up at Jaesa. Jaesa’s expression was murderous. M asked, “Is the reason you’re angry that I’m holding him because you want to protect him or because you’re jealous that I’m touching him? Or both?”

“That’s three questions.”

“Well?”

Jaesa looked at Rutau while she pondered the question. After a long moment she sighed and folded her arms. “I understand what you’re doing here, Master. But you didn’t need to torture him to get me to talk.”

“I didn’t torture him. I didn’t hurt him even a tiny bit. Did I, Rutau? Be honest.”

M could feel Rutau’s confusion. He stilled and then shook his head slowly. She hugged him again and stroked his back.

“See? I just threatened to kill and torture him; I didn’t actually do anything. I just had to scare him a little to get you to come in here. Well, I tied him up a bit as well, but that’s all.”

Jaesa frowned. “He doesn’t like it.”

M turned to Rutau and said softly in his ear, “Shame on you, Lieutenant, for believing I would ever hurt you. I’m truly offended.”

Rutau said something unintelligible, but it sounded apologetic and a bit confused. 

M looked back up at Jaesa, smiling. “I truly would never torture him. Even if he was terribly naughty. But I’m happy to keep him here all bound and gagged. I like the way his muscles move when he struggles.”

Jaesa rolled her eyes. “Now you’re just creeping me out.”

M looked back down at Rutau and hugged him. “If you want to free him, Jaesa, you have to answer the question.”

Jaesa put a hand to her head and sighed. “Fine. The answer is: both. I want to protect him and I’m jealous.”

“Fair enough.” M gently pushed Rutau toward Jaesa. Jaesa stood, pulled him up and supported him as he got back on his feet. 

Jaesa said gently, “Hold on, Tass, I’ll unlock the binders.” As she began unfastening his hands she growled at M, “Don’t you ever again threaten someone I love just to make a point. If you weren’t pregnant I would never have agreed to this game. I would have drawn my blade.”

M shrugged. “Fair enough. And you just said you love him, Jaesa.” 

Jaesa hesitated and then said softly, “I guess I did.” 

Rutau got his right hand free first, and he reached up and pulled off his blindfold. Then he worked the gag out of his mouth and pulled it down around his neck. As soon as Jaesa unlocked the cuff from his left wrist he turned towards her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

M watched the two of them kissing with satisfaction. She stroked her belly gently and glanced at her desk console. Still no signal from 308 about Quinn. That worried her.

Jaesa and Rutau finally parted and M said wryly, “I suppose it’s safe to say you two don’t want to stay with me tonight.”

Jaesa narrowed her eyes at M and grabbed Rutau by the hand. “We’re going out of here to have a serious talk. Don’t you even think about bothering us.”

M grinned. “Go ahead.”

As Jaesa pulled Rutau out of the room, he glanced back at M and mouthed, “Thank you.” 

M waved and mouthed back, “You’re welcome.”

Once they were gone, M lay back onto the soft pillows of her bed. Tass and Jaesa both had such a strong sense of duty she was sure they’d be back eventually to sleep with her. She decided to be asleep when they returned; she expected they deserved a bit of privacy after her demonstration. She closed her eyes and thought of Quinn. 

She missed Quinn so much. He was an amazing kisser. When she was in his arms she knew he concentrated only on how to please her best. Quinn’s love and devotion for her was as absolute as hers was for him. As she fell asleep she imagined her body entwined with his.


	16. Recovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn wakes up on the escape ship and his crew brings him up-to-date.

_  
In his dream, Quinn was lying on his side on the bed in M’s stateroom. He was curled around M’s naked body with his hand resting on her belly. He felt their son moving inside of her. He kissed her ear and whispered,_

_“Comfortable?”_

_“Yes, my darling. Here with you. But the baby is coming soon.”_

_He nodded and hugged her gently._

_She grasped his hand and squeezed it. “Hurry home, my darling. I miss you terribly.”_

_“I’m on my way, Wife.”_

_“And Malavai?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Have faith in me.”_

Quinn woke from the dream and discovered he was lying on a firm bed in what he presumed to be the med bay of the ship 308 had procured. 308 was standing over him with a small kolto spray gun; her impassive eyes were studying a wound on his left upper arm. His chest was tingling; he assumed she’d been treating the wounds he’d received at the hands of Ziri. He realized with an inward cringe that he was naked, although a sheet had been drawn up to his waist for modesty. 

308 raised a perfectly trimmed blond brow. “Captain Quinn. You’re awake. You are safe with friends. Please lie still, sir, I’m treating your injuries.”

He blinked groggily and felt the back of his neck. “The collar.”

“I thought it best to treat your injuries first.” She searched his eyes for a moment and said, “Lieutenant Pierce suggested that the collar poses no danger at present.”

“Of course.”

He fell silent and she dabbed kolto on his face. She said, “Open your mouth please, sir.”

He complied as she inspected him. She said, “You have a chipped molar and bruising on your face and lips. Imperial prisoner muzzle?”

He nodded. 

“That is easily repaired. I don’t see any harm to your throat.” She pulled back and looked at him with concern. “I was witness to the transmissions the kidnapper sent Lord Wrath documenting your torture. I may be able to arrange for discreet counseling outside of Imperial channels once the current crisis is over.”

Quinn felt his face burning with shame. Did the entire crew know, then, of the details of his ordeal? “Thank you, that won’t be necessary, 308. “

“As you wish.” She paused and added, “You can be assured of the crew’s discretion in this matter. We are united in supporting you.”

“Thank you.” He hoped he wasn’t still blushing. It would add insult to injury if she saw how embarrassed he was.

She continued, “I’ve also scanned you for slow-acting toxins, poisons and organic explosives. You appear to be clear. I assume the kidnappers expected to have further use for you.”

Quinn grimaced. “A small consolation.”

“Yes sir.”

“What day is it?”

308 told him. Quinn sucked in a breath. “I’d lost track of the time. I thought it was perhaps a week, maybe two.”

“No sir, it’s been almost forty days.”

Quinn sighed. “No wonder Lord Wrath’s pregnancy seemed to have advanced so much.”

“I believe she is due any day, sir.”

Quinn nodded. “I hope I’ll be back in time to see the birth.” He fell silent as she dressed his arm.

308 swallowed hard and said, “Sir, I’m very pleased that you are alive.”

Quinn looked at her with surprise. 308 never said anything remotely personal. “I owe my life to your good planning, 308. Thank you for the rescue.”

She nodded her head. “It’s my honor to serve, sir.”

“It’s a shame the Empire doesn’t have more officers like you, 308. We would have won the war long ago if we had.”

It was 308’s turn to blush. “Thank you, sir.”

“Where are Pierce and Vette?”

308 moved slightly to the side. Vette was lying on the other medical bed and Pierce was leaning over her. They were kissing passionately. 

Quinn groaned with distaste. He asked softly, “Have they been… doing that for long?”

308 nodded and moved back over Quinn, spraying kolto on his neck and scalp. She said, “They appear to be celebrating the success of the mission to find you. Sir, I’ve made some progress on identifying your assailant.”

Quinn nodded. “I have some information that may help. She was disguised as a human, but I believe she was Rattataki, about 170 centimeters, 70 kg. She was very good at mimicking accents, but the accent she used in unguarded moments was likely from Ord Mantell. She would have spent some time with Hutts as well as significant time recently on Quesh. She was flying a freighter, I believe, with a Czerka AX shield generator. Unfortunately I was blindfolded for the majority of my captivity, and so I wasn’t able to glean much more information than that. I do have a sense of the floorplan of at least part of the ship, and can narrow down the ship model if I can review some relevant ship blueprints.“

308 looked at him with genuine admiration. She said, “Thank you, sir, that will narrow down the possibilities significantly.”

Quinn nodded. “If I can remember other details I will let you know. Once we reunite with Lord Wrath I will devote time with you on determining her identity.”

“At present we know only that she is a bounty hunter called “The Mask” and that she travels with a Cathar male. Attempts to track the ship I saw on Belkadan have so far been fruitless.”

Quinn pondered the information. “We’ll be able to find her. It will take some time.”

308 said, “Of course. Sir? Forgive me, sir, but I did examine you completely to take stock of your injuries.”

Quinn wasn’t sure if he felt more embarrassed that 308 had seen him naked or that she had seen the host of humiliating injuries he’d acquired under Ziri. She continued, “I’m pleased to report that none of your wounds will leave a permanent injury or have a lasting impact. Particularly with regards to your fertility.”

Quinn grimaced. “That is good to hear.”

“I’ve manually closed some of the larger wounds, but I’m quite concerned about the wounds that are infected. You would benefit tremendously from a kolto tank. I’m afraid this ship isn’t equipped with one so you’ll have to put up with spray treatments for the next twenty hours, until we can get to a Dromund Kaas or a faster ship. I’ve given you some parenteral nutrients in the hopes of improving your strength. You will need physical therapy as well.”

Quinn nodded, glad the topic had moved on. “I wasn’t aware you had advanced medical training.”

308 shook her head. “I don’t, sir. It’s a hobby of mine. I had a lot of downtime in my years on Hoth and I spent it reading medical technical manuals.”

“You are a remarkable woman, 308.” 

308 blushed again. “Thank you, sir. I’m finished for now. Please try to rest so the kolto will have some time to work and the worst of your wounds can drain. Try not to move around too much; I’m afraid my bandaging technique is not terribly good.” She bowed her head slightly and left the med bay. 

Quinn glanced down at himself and thought her bandaging was perfectly fine. He considered 308. If he weren’t already in love with M he could probably bring himself to have some form of spousal affection for a woman like 308. Theirs would be a marriage much like the one his parents had enjoyed before his father’s death. A marriage marked with efficiency, tact, intelligence and little need for conversation.

He looked down at his body. Not only was he plastered with 308’s kolto bandages, but his wrists were swathed in wrappings and there were at least four different tubes running to and from his body. 308 was a mysterious woman, but she knew her business.

He turned his head and curiously watched Pierce and Vette, who were still kissing each other. Pierce was at least twice the size of Vette; it looked as if he was devouring her more than anything else. Quinn made a mental note to mention this to M when he saw her next. He wasn’t sure such fraternization was good for the crew. 

Finally Pierce came up for air and glanced at Quinn. “What you lookin’ at?”

Quinn raised a brow. “I’m looking at you kissing Vette.”

Vette turned her head to look at Quinn and giggled. Quinn noted that the other side of her face was darkened with an ugly bruise, presumably where the would-be rapist had hit her. He frowned at her injury.

Pierce sat up and said, “I still have the control to that collar you’re wearing, mate.” 

Vette punched Pierce in the arm.

Quinn held Pierce’s eye and said dryly, “I would prefer you not use it.”

Pierce grunted.

They all looked at each other for a long moment. Quinn licked his lips and said, “Lieutenant Pierce, I hope you realize that if you are toying with Vette’s affections in an inconsiderate fashion you will face the ire of Lord Wrath. And myself.”

Pierce rolled his eyes. Vette grinned broadly and said, “What are you, my big brother?”

“Lord Wrath considers herself to be your protector, Vette, and has charged me with the duty in her absence.”

“So now you guys are my parents?”

Quinn raised a brow at her. “Yes.”

Pierce let out a breath. “Mate, you’re lucky you’re almost dead, or I’d punch you in the face for asking the question. I ain’t gonna hurt the girl. Not my style to play casual with virgins.”

Vette giggled and beamed at Pierce. 

Quinn sighed. “See that you don’t.” He paused and then asked, “Vette, forgive me, but weren’t you going to sleep with my wife to suppress her nightmares?”

Vette shrugged. “I know Tatooine best so she sent me to find you.”

“So she is still with Willsaam, Rutau and Broonmark then?”

Vette nodded. Pierce grinned and said, “Bet you she took Rutau to bed- ow!” Vette punched him in the arm again.

She said, “Or Jaesa. I bet it was Jaesa.” She looked back at Pierce and said, “Bet you for a cat.”

Pierce grinned again, “Bet you for a look.”

Vette said, “You’re on.” She looked back at Quinn. He was lost in thought. 

She asked, “Are you okay, Quinn? You scared me to death when we found you buried in the sand.”

Quinn tried to get the image of his wife’s arms wrapped around the handsome body of Lieutenant Rutau out of his mind. If he knew her, and he did, she had definitely chosen the young man as her comfort partner. He had specifically warned Rutau that such a thing might happen. It was a shame to lose such an excellent officer, but it couldn’t be helped. He wondered if he should execute Rutau immediately when he got back with a simple shot to the head or whether he should take his time and torture Rutau to death. He didn’t want a bad precedent to be set. Probably slow torture with the crew as witness would be the most effective deterrent. He wondered if 308 could get him an interrogation table for the purpose. It would take days to die on one of those, weeks if he kept the boy hydrated.

“Quinn? Quinn?!”

Quinn blinked up at Vette. “I was lost in my thoughts, I apologize.”

She studied him. “Are you mad about what this big jerk just said?” She whacked Pierce’s arm with the back of her hand.

Quinn looked at the two of them. “Why do you ask?”

Vette persisted, “If she slept with him, are you going to kill Rutau?”

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her. “Yes.”

Vette frowned at him. “Look, I used to sleep with M. Are you going to kill me too?”

Pierce choked and said, “What?”

Quinn growled, “Is there anyone on our crew that hasn’t slept with my wife?!”

Over the intercom 308 said, “I haven’t slept with her, sir.”

“Thank you, 308.”

Pierce looked around. “That woman is everywhere!”

Vette glanced at him and then back at Quinn. “Listen, Quinn, back when she first got me, you know, I was a slave and stuff. And if we were planet-side or something, she’d put binders on me and lock me to her bed. She said she didn’t want me to run away or shoot her or something. She’d put an arm around me and we’d sleep like that. A lot of times she’d pet and kiss me like I was a pet or a doll or something and it was kind of creepy but I got used to it. Anyway, when we got the ship and once she trusted me not to run away or kill her she still asked me to sleep with her to keep her company.” Vette shrugged. “She still pets and hugs me sometimes when she gets upset. While you were gone she did it a lot. And I mean a lot.” 

Pierce recovered himself, “You said you were a virgin, girl.”

Vette looked at him and whacked him in the arm again. “I am! We just slept, sheesh. Sleeping?” Vette made snoring noises.

Quinn frowned at her. “You are genuinely a virgin, Vette? You were a slave your whole life. How did you manage that?”

Vette grinned. “By being incredibly annoying!”

Quinn nodded. “You excel at that, Vette.”

Her grin widened. “Thanks!”

Quinn looked at Pierce. Pierce smirked. “Hey, I’ve told you before. I’ve never slept with your wife. Sleeping did not happen. No one was asleep.”

Quinn sighed. “I owe you my life, so I won’t shoot you today.”

Pierce grinned, “Thanks, mate.”

Vette sobered. “I bet you anything that she slept with Jaesa. And even if she did sleep with Rutau, they didn’t have sex or anything and she just petted him like a doll or whatever. She was freaking out about you, Quinn. She got no sleep and just paced around the ship all angry and stuff for weeks. We were all kinda scared she’d lose control and kill one of us. She wouldn’t be thinking about another guy, seriously.”

Pierce nodded. “Got to agree with the girl here. She’s a one-man woman since you got her up the duff. Believe me, I’ve tried to have it off with her.”

Vette glared at Pierce. “You jerk!”

Quinn said between gritted teeth. “Vette, get me a blaster.”

Pierce laughed. “It’s too easy! Just yanking your chain, mate. I wouldn’t bother trying. She’s obsessed with you.”

Quinn shook his head and rested back, looking at the ceiling. 

A long silence fell. Finally, Vette said softly, “Hey Quinn, did that lady like… did she like, do that stuff for real the whole time? I mean, we only saw like a few minutes of it and you were gone more than a month but you’re like still alive. You know what I mean?”

Quinn didn’t know what she meant and regardless he wouldn’t dignify the question with an answer. He wondered if it were truly possible for M to control herself from assaulting someone like Rutau. She had a raging libido. Was it possible she was devoted enough to Quinn to resist the charms of a handsome officer for weeks on end?

“Quinn?”

Quinn sighed. “I do not wish to speak about my captivity, Vette. Suffice it to say that I am very motivated to track the woman down and kill her.”

She asked, “Okay. But… are you okay, Quinn? Are you gonna die or anything? You’re all cut up. And we saw that lady using you as a pin cushion.”

He looked at Vette sharply. “What do you mean?”

Pierce cleared his throat. “That woman, Broysc, the first transmission she sent us was a recording of you getting tortured and shot with some sort of crossbow. Have to say, mate, I was impressed. You’re a tough bastard.”

Quinn was horrified. “Exactly what did you all see?”

Pierce raised a brow. “We saw plenty. Like I said, I was impressed. I knew she wouldn’t break you. I told M so.”

Vette nodded. “Yeah M made us all watch with her. It was totally scary. M said it was so we’d all be as mad as her. Even Jaesa was doing that red flashy eye thing by the second week and M was all smoky and glowy.”

Quinn looked at the ceiling. Had the whole crew also watched Ziri rape him? If so, his humiliation was complete. He felt exhausted. He felt defeated. Every part of his body hurt. He needed to get back to M. If he could just get back to her he could hold onto his sanity.

Vette said, “Um…” Her voice trailed off and she looked at Pierce for help. 

He shook his head at her. “Leave him alone, girl. Let the man rest.”

They all sat in silence for several minutes and finally Vette asked, “Hey, Quinn. You’re not gonna die, right? M would be real upset. I mean, we all would.”

Quinn glanced at Vette and replied, “I appreciate your concern, Vette. Despite my horrific appearance, at present I’m mostly only suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. I’ll make a full recovery.” He paused and looked at her more closely. “And you, Vette? Why are you lying there on a med bay bed?”

Pierce growled. “That bastard that attacked her cracked her jaw. And one of those idiots managed to shoot her in the thigh.”

Quinn frowned. “Why didn’t you tell us in the speeder that you were injured?”

Vette shrugged. “I’ve been hurt worse. The jaw is only a hairline crack. And Pierce wrapped up my leg on the way to Anchorhead. 308 said I’ll be okay.”

Pierce cleared his throat and looked at Quinn soberly. “Thanks for saving Vette back there, mate. I owe you for that.”

Quinn regarded him curiously. Perhaps the lout truly did have feelings for young Vette. “Of course. We all owe each other our lives several times over by now. Thank you for coming to get me.”

Pierce nodded. 

“Do not approach my wife for sexual favors again or I will shoot you.”

Pierce laughed. “You have my word, mate. Besides, got my own girl.” He nodded at Vette.

Vette added, “Pierce doesn’t want to mess with you after seeing what a badass you really are, Quinn. He totally thinks you’re the dog’s biscuits now.”

Pierce threw back his head and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

Quinn sighed. “He is laughing at your incorrect use of a vulgar idiom.”

“What’d I say wrong?”

“The correct phrase is unsuitable for mixed company.”

Pierce paused, blinked at Quinn, and then laughed harder. 

Vette frowned. “You Imperial guys talk so freakin’ weird.” Vette punched Pierce in the shoulder and said, “Stop laughing and help me up. I’m well enough to figure out how to get that collar off of Quinn. Can’t have M reuniting with her husband if he’s got that on.”

“Yes,” Quinn said dryly, “I find it’s best not to tempt Lord Wrath with unnecessary bondage paraphernalia.”

Pierce began laughing anew and Vette clapped her hands over her ear cones. “I didn’t hear that, la la la la!”

Quinn shrugged and rolled over so Vette could remove the last reminder of his ordeal.


	17. Makem Te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 308 urgently needs supplies to treat Quinn's wounds. Will they be able to find them before their enemies find them?

Vette slid into her seat in the cockpit of the little freighter as it dropped out of hyperspace. Pierce and 308 were manning the two other stations and Quinn was still soaking in kolto over in the little med bay. They’d arrived close to Makem Te, a dry little planet out of the way that wasn’t hostile to the Empire. The ship 308 had found for them hadn’t enough fuel to get all the way out to Dromund Kaas. 

Pierce landed the ship in a small Mandalorian-run spaceport, and 308 made refueling arrangements. Vette watched the woman work with awe. Vette prided herself on her street smarts and ability to talk her way out of almost any situation, but 308 seemed to have infinite knowledge and contacts on every planet, even this little dirtball of a world. When 308 finished her business with the fueling crew she turned to Pierce and handed him a small bag of precious metals and a shopping list.

Pierce said, “What’s this?”

Vette peered around his arm at the list. “Looks like medical stuff.”

308 nodded. “Despite Captain Quinn’s bravado, he is in truth far more injured than he claims. I need some specialized surgical gear to close the largest wounds, as well as antimicrobials. The refueling process will not take long. Please procure these items as quickly as possible.”

Vette smiled and saluted. “Yes sir!” She grabbed Pierce’s hand and pulled him toward the ship exit. “Let’s go quick! I got a bad feeling about this place.”

308 raised a brow. “Please do not be captured by slavers or Mandalorians.”

Pierce frowned at her as Vette pulled him away. “Yeah, I got it.”

Once they left 308 locked down the ship, plotted a course for Dromund Kaas, sent off an encrypted message to a colleague that would then be forwarded to M, and reviewed their small inventory. Then she went back to the med bay where Quinn was holding his slave collar in his hands, turning it over and over. She cleared her throat. 

“Sir, we are refueling and will shortly be leaving again for Dromund Kaas. Lieutenant Pierce and Vette are fetching a few items I’ll need to help you –“

Quinn looked at her sharply. “I don’t need any help.”

308 swallowed. “I just thought that it would be of benefit to close the wound in your arm and shoulder and your left thigh…”

Quinn glanced at his shoulder and noticed the blood staining the kolto bandages. “That’s odd, I didn’t realize it was bleeding. Is there bleeding elsewhere?”

308 nodded. “Yes. I only wish to stabilize you until we get to Dromund Kaas.” She picked up a scanner and checked his vitals. “Sir, your fever is worsening.”

Quinn was still studying the slave collar. He turned it over a few more times and then handed it to 308. “I’m fine. But this collar looks odd to me. I do not know why.”

308 took the collar and looked at it carefully. She moved closer to one of the lights on the wall, picked up the collar she’d removed from Vette, and compared the two. She frowned at Quinn’s collar. “It’s different in several substantive ways. This synthetic coating makes it more resistant to moisture and high frequency electric surges as would be produced by a shock rod. And it’s got an additional module on it. One moment.”

308 left the med bay and fetched her tool kit from the cockpit. She placed the collar on the bed next to Quinn and removed the outer casing and the access plate covering the outer module. She looked at it carefully with a magnifying loupe and gasped.

Quinn asked, “What is it?”

308 took a hammer from her pack and smashed the module and the rest of the collar. She looked up at Quinn and said, “It was a transmitter.” She slapped her personal comm. “Vette, Pierce, return immediately. We are discovered.”

Pierce’s voice responded. “We’re almost back there anyway. See you in two.”

308 met eyes with Quinn. He sighed. “I should have realized I’d be tracked. Will we have sufficient fuel to escape if we leave now?”

“I believe so. Remain here, sir, and I’ll-“

“No, I’m getting up. I’m a better pilot than any of you.”

“Very well, sir.”

 

* * *

 

308 had just gotten Quinn installed in the cockpit and was directing the ground crew to stop fueling and evacuate when Vette and Pierce ran into the hangar and up the ramp to the ship. As soon as the ground crew was clear Quinn closed the entry hatch and gunned the engines. Within a few moments or leaving the atmosphere they were under fire and Vette and Pierce ran for the ship’s gun turrets. The attacking ship was a modified Sith corvette, slightly bigger than M’s Fury-Class ship, and it bristled with weapons. 308 opened a channel to the ship and said, “This is Taris-based light frigate Star Child. Please cease fire and state your intent.”

An Imperial man’s voice responded, “Our intent is to destroy you.”

308 silenced the comm and turned to Quinn. “At least they’re honest.” 

Quinn spun and swerved the ship, dodging the blasts coming from the enemy ship and punched in the coordinates for hyperspace. He said, “It will be 30 seconds until we can go to hyperspace. Pierce, cripple that thing!”

Pierce responded over the comm, “Doing our best!”

“Do better!”

Vette shrieked over the comm as a blast hit the view screen of the gun she was manning. 

308 said in her calm voice, “We’ve lost port shields.”

Quinn gripped his control stick. “20 seconds.”

One of the gun batteries on the attacking ship disappeared in a fireball and Quinn pulled a split-S and rolled, trying to buy a few seconds. He knew they were no match for the larger ship; running was their only option. 

308 said, “Their combat tactics suggest they want us as prisoners. Fifteen seconds.”

Vette managed to hit their pursuer again, taking out his forward shield. Almost immediately afterwards their own ship was hit by another blast.

308 said, “We’ve lost long- and short-range sensors. Ten seconds.”

Quinn rolled the ship again and gritted his teeth. “Almost there.”

A huge explosion rocked the ship. Vette shouted, “Hull breach! I’m comin’ out!”

Quinn glanced at 308 as the ship powered itself down. He said, “I don’t suppose there’s a self-destruct on this ship?”

“I’m sorry, sir, no.”

“I will ask you to do me a favor, 308. If I appear weak at any point once captured, please kill me. I do not wish to shame the legacy I’ve worked so hard to honor.”

308 raised a brow. “As you wish, Captain, although I highly doubt you will ever shame your legacy.”

“Thank you, 308.”

Quinn sighed and touched his earpiece. “Vette, Pierce, come up to the cockpit. We will have less than a minute before we are boarded.” He wanted to get their story straight, although it was likely their pursuers already knew it in detail.

After they were boarded they were herded into a small compartment on the corvette, followed by several hours of travel in hyperspace, and then they were transferred to another vessel. 

Soon they were all on their knees with their hands cuffed behind them on the floor of what was likely the combat room of a modern and luxurious Sith ship. It was commanded by Lord Kahlak, a pureblood Sith who claimed to work with Lord Aruk. She had long facial spines and glowing yellow eyes, and she clearly had utter contempt for all four of them. She looked particularly disgusted by Vette. Darth Aruk and his pureblood Sith followers weren’t particularly known for their tolerance of non-human aliens. 

Kahlak paced around the four of them slowly as her guards kept them under the sights of their blasters. She finally stopped in front of Quinn. “So you are the human Lord Wrath has decided to breed with. You don’t look particularly impressive to me. Although…” She ran a finger along the side of his face, “…I did watch a recording of that little bounty hunter tormenting you. Your screaming was the sweetest ambrosia.” She bent down to look at him and then leaned forward and ran her tongue up the side of his face. He stared up at her defiantly. She said softly, “Will you scream for me, human?”

Quinn’s heart sank. If this woman had seen footage of his humiliation then possibly the Dark Council had as well. He would lose his commission and M would be forced to renounce him. Quinn no longer had anything to lose, other than the lives of M and his son. He could most likely preserve them best by forfeiting his own life. He sighed at Kahlak. “A rhetorical question, I expect, my lord.”

She grinned. “Oh, I do like you. What should I do with these other three? Shall I put them out the airlock?”

Quinn raised a brow. “It would be a tactical disadvantage to do so, my lord. You can win my compliance by threatening them, and you can win Lord Wrath’s compliance by threatening me.”

“Oh, I like you very, very much. I might keep you when all this is through.” She turned to her side and called out, “Anise, come out here, my pet.”

Anise Broysc appeared at the entrance to the room. But the confident businesswoman Vette and the others had seen in the holovid was gone. This woman was in tattered clothing and had a slave collar on her neck. She crawled in on all fours over to Lord Kahlak and looked up at her vacantly. Kahlak patted Anise’s head and Quinn realized the woman was drooling.

Vette muttered, “Why does every Sith we come up against have to be a total psycho?”

Kahlak ignored Vette and smiled at Quinn. “This is Anise Broysc. She came to me telling me she had taken you prisoner. She wanted to win favor with the Dark Council. She put her impressive financial holdings at my disposal and connected me with the bounty hunter holding you. That was a mistake, don’t you think? Or was her bigger mistake not killing you and Lord Wrath to begin with?”

Quinn almost felt sorry for the Broysc woman. Almost. “If this wretch is the architect of my kidnapping, and you disagree with her reasoning, then why do you want us as prisoners? Why not just kill us?”

Kahlak smiled and took a length of cord from one of her men. She tied it into a noose and draped it gently around Vette’s neck, moving Vette’s lekku out of the way in a tender fashion that made Quinn feel queasy. “I don’t know, Captain, why would I?” She jerked the makeshift leash, pulling Vette to her feet. Vette grunted and cursed. Kahlak studied Quinn. “I’m going to go entertain myself with this little Twi’lek filth. You’re going to think about how you’re going to help me. I’ll try to stop before I make her like Anise here.”

Pierce growled and pushed himself to his feet. “Leave her alone!”

Quinn sighed as the guards shot Pierce. He went down hard and Vette screamed. Quinn glanced at Pierce, now writhing on the floor. He was shot in the arm and leg. The injuries were meant to wound, not kill. Kahlak’s people had done this before. 

Kahlak tightened her grip on Vette’s leash until Vette was choking and gasping for air. While she struggled to breathe Kahlak turned to one of her guards and said, “My pet, release Captain Quinn and give him a medpack so his foolish friend doesn’t bleed to death, that’s a good boy.”

“Yes, my lord.”


	18. Kahlak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Quinn and his crew in her control, Kahlak makes her demands to Wrath.

Twenty minutes later Quinn had finished treating and bandaging up Pierce’s wounds. He also put biofoam into his own stubborn shoulder wound, although he couldn’t tell if it was as infected as 308 had said. At the moment he didn’t particularly care. The three prisoners remained perfectly silent, not wanting to speak because they could hear Vette screaming through the bulkhead wall. Quinn was surprised when he realized Pierce was in tears; he didn’t think anything could make the giant man cry. But he understood the pain of hearing the woman you loved suffer, so he refrained from commenting on it. He was gratified that much of Vette’s screaming consisted of creative curses and profanities. She was tough for such a small woman. It took guts to swear at a Sith Lord.

308 had been sitting completely rigid and silent since the moment of their capture. He had no idea what she was thinking, although they met eyes once. He said to her, “Kahlak is a sadist.”

308 nodded and said, “I’ve been trained to survive this scenario. You have a fever, Captain. Save your strength.” 

Quinn turned a portable med scanner on himself and confirmed 308’s assessment. If the shoulder was purulent, and he had a fever, then he was in trouble. He had nothing strong enough to cure a deep infection in the medpack he’d been given. Of course, perhaps he wouldn’t live long enough to die of fever. He frowned to himself at the thought; he wasn’t generally a pessimist. Perhaps the fever was spreading to his brain. 

When Vette’s screaming abruptly ended, Quinn feared the worst. But moments later she was dragged into the room with her hands cuffed behind her. She had dark bruises around her neck and shock rod burn marks on her clothing and skin. The guards threw her down and she fell flat on her face. She didn’t move, but she was breathing. Pierce moved to go to her, but the two guards that brought her grabbed him next and hauled him out despite his protests. 

When they were gone Quinn went to Vette and turned her over. She was unconscious. It was probably better that way. He turned to his med kit and began to treat her injuries as Pierce’s howls started coming through the wall.

 

* * *

 

M had just returned from a late meeting at the Imperial Citadel when the transmission came through. A cocky Sith Lord called Kahlak had managed to take Quinn and the others prisoner. 

When M learned who was sending the message she was still wearing her armor and helm. It was just as well, as she wanted to look as threatening as possible, although it wasn’t easy to look threatening when she was so close to delivering her child. Very close.

Once she accepted the transmission, Kahlak treated her to recorded footage of Vette, Pierce and 308 being shocked and beaten. M looked at the holo recording with disbelief. It was bad enough when only Quinn had been taken, but now half of her crew were hostages. 

Behind her Jaesa and Rutau gasped with horror at the recordings, and Broonmark was quietly purring. Broonmark enjoyed violence so much M wondered if he liked being wounded himself. If he didn’t shut up soon she was tempted to make the experiment.

The recording ended and now Kahlak appeared, this time with Quinn on his knees in front of her. He looked even worse than he had when the bounty hunter had called her.

But M couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief. She said, “Quinn. You’re alive.”

He nodded. She could feel his relief upon seeing her. Odd. Their psychic connection was getting stronger all the time. So much so that she could also feel his pain and exhaustion. 

Kahlak smiled and played with Quinn’s hair. “I expect this one is of most value to you, Lord Wrath. Do you want to come and get him?”

“Yes. Where are you?”

Kahlak blinked. “That was easier than I expected.”

“I want my husband. I want them all back. They’re important to me. You know this. So where are you? What is your demand?” M fought the urge to scream. “Just say it!”

Kahlak frowned. “We’re en route to Korriban.”

“Where on Korriban?”

“Do you know the Tomb of Marka Ragnos?”

“Of course.”

“Come there and submit to me. I will free your little pets and they can leave with your ship.”

“Very well.”

Quinn jerked forward, “No!” M could feel his panic.

Kahlak smiled and pulled Quinn back by his hair. At the same time M concentrated and thought at Quinn, “Trust me, Malavai. Have faith in me. Stay alive.” 

M said sternly, “I will not submit until I see they are all alive and away on my ship, do you understand? Do not torment them further. Do not touch my husband again.”

Kahlak raised a brow. “Oh, but he’s so fascinating. Don’t be so selfish.”

M growled, “Understand this: if you assault him I will not submit. If you touch him I will kill you. If he dies, I will kill you. You know it is in my power to do so.”

Kahlak let go of Quinn and sighed with disappointment. “Fine. Hurry up.” She ended the transmission.

As M’s image flickered out Quinn clenched his fists and shook his head. He started to rise but Kahlak Force-choked him until he fell back to his knees. She leaned down to look at him and said softly, “You aren’t thinking of doing something foolish and heroic are you? There won’t be any self-sacrificing on my ship. All sacrificing is done by me.” 

She called her men to take Quinn back to the others, and told them to secure him and his associates so they could not harm themselves or each other. Then she ordered the navigator to take them to Korriban. She sighed and pulled Anise into her chambers; the woman was damaged, but she could still scream.


	19. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming.

When the transmission to Kahlak ended, M sank to her knees and wailed. Jaesa and Rutau looked at each other fearfully and Jaesa asked, “Should we leave you alone, master?”

M shook her head and gritted out, “No, my water just broke. Get me to my bed. The baby is coming.”

Broonmark crowed, “The prince is coming! So begins a new age of slaughter!”

Jaesa frowned. “Oh great, a new age of slaughter. That’s just what we need. Rutau, help me. Broonmark, go away and eat something.” 

Jaesa and Rutau took M to her bed and Toovee brought in a medical tray. He said, “Despite modern day advances, most births progress on their own. I can apply painkillers, of course.”

Jaesa nodded. “I think you’d better. If she gets any angrier the ship will probably explode.” She met eyes with M. “How long have you been having the pains, master?”

M replied between clenched teeth. “About four hours. I don’t want to have this baby without Quinn here.”

Rutau said gently, “We’ll get him back to see his son, my lord. I promise.”

M smiled grimly. “I’ll hold you to that… gah!” She cried out in pain. 

Jaesa helped M out of her armor and into a sleeping gown. Then she sat crosslegged next to M on the bed, meditating and blanketing M in light to ease the delivery. Rutau assisted Toovee, fetching needed items from elsewhere on the ship. After what seemed like an eternity M was finally pushing her son into the world. Rutau sat beside her, wiping her brow with a cool cloth and murmuring words of encouragement, and Jaesa knelt between her legs and caught the little boy as he was born. He wailed immediately after. Toovee clamped and cut his umbilical cord and Jaesa swaddled him in a soft towel. Then she handed the little black-haired boy to M. 

M took him in her arms and wept. “He looks like Malavai, don’t you think?” 

Rutau nodded. “He has his eyes and hair.” 

“Malavai should be here.”

Jaesa sat down on M’s other side and rubbed her arm affectionately. “He’s beautiful, Master. What a beautiful baby.”

Rutau asked, “What is his name?”

M shook her head, her tears running down her face. “I don’t know. We haven’t decided. I suppose I have to name him something.”

Jaesa shook her head and smiled at the little boy. “You can wait until Quinn is back.”

M sniffled wetly. “If Quinn and I die, our son has to have a name. I suppose I’ll name him Malavai. The Second.”

Rutau smiled. “A little Malavai Quinn Junior? I like it.”

M nodded and asked, “Toovee, do we have some… baby milk or some such? I can’t nurse him. I have to leave.”

Jaesa looked at M with horror. “You can’t leave!”

Toovee said blandly, “I would advise you to rest for at least an hour, my lord. And I do have the necessary components for baby formula. The young master will not go hungry.”

Still weeping, M hugged the baby gently. She looked at Jaesa. “You have to save Quinn for me. And Rutau has to protect the baby.”

Jaesa and Rutau both protested immediately. M let out a shuddering sigh. She glanced at the chronometer on the head of her bed. It was almost dawn. “I cannot leave Dromund Kaas. Not today. If I left Quinn would never forgive me. Today I have to be in the Dark Council chambers or the Empire will fall.”

Rutau gasped. “Fall? But… you just had a baby!”

“Can you take care of my child?”

Rutau stammered, “Yeah, I’m from a big family. I used to take care of my baby sister. But… you just had a baby. You’re going to fight alone?”

M shook her head. “I can heal myself sufficiently to fight. The Force will give me the strength I need for battle. And I’ll take Broonmark with me. Jaesa has to go save Quinn and the others in my place. With the baby born and some high intensity healing I should be able to squeeze into Jaesa’s armor, and she into mine.”

Jaesa looked at her thoughtfully. “I think I see where this is going. Won’t this Kahlak person sense that I’m not The Emperor’s Wrath?”

M kissed her baby’s forehead. “Jaesa, I know you are capable of terrible darkness. You’ll have to tap into that to pull this off. I know you can do it. And I know you can pull back from there and into the light… if you insist on doing so.”

Jaesa frowned. “What about Tass and the baby? We can’t take the baby to Korriban.”

M nodded. “No need. Rutau, you’ll take my son to Kaas City and seek out a green Twi’lek dancer called Belara. She’s loyal to Lord Vowrawn. If he and I fall in battle today and she survives she’ll hide you both. If she falls then find Lord Vassanar. She stands as guardian of light side artifacts on Vaiken Spacedock. She will protect you on my and Jaesa’s behalf. She owes me a favor. If not Vassanar then go to the safe location and await Jaesa there. I’ll give you access to my accounts; take whatever you need. Do not fail me.”

Rutau swallowed hard and said soberly. “I’m… I’m honored by your trust in me. I swear I will guard the safety of your son, even at the cost of my own life, for as long as necessary.”

“You’re a good man, Tass Rutau.” M turned back to Jaesa. “You’ll have four wounded. You’ll need a team of at least two medics and a squad of at least eight to transport them back to the ship, but more would be better. And you’ll need at least one person to pilot. I’ll also send Toovee with you; he can help take care of Quinn. I could feel he is ill and in pain.” She sighed and asked, “Can we quickly gather that many trustworthy Imperial forces? They don’t need to know you aren’t the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Jaesa and Rutau looked at each other. Rutau said, “Pierce and I have been spending some down time in Kaas City with Noble Squad. They’re a dependable group and are loyal to the Emperor. They were transferred here after Corellia fell; they’re just pulling guard duty right now over at the Grathan Estate and they’re bored silly.”

M nodded. “Requisition them immediately. When they get here you’ll leave. They don’t need to know about the baby. I want them to think I… or rather… Jaesa is still pregnant. After you send the order calling for them do not answer any communications from the Dark Council. They’ll try to stop me… or rather Jaesa… from leaving.”

Rutau stood and said, “I’ll do it now, my lord.”

As he left the room, M looked at Jaesa and said, “I can feel your anxiety. You can do this, Jaesa. Quinn, Vette… all of their lives depend on it.”

“Master, I haven’t tried to intentionally channel the dark side for a long time. I’ve done my best to repress it, especially over the last few weeks with Captain Quinn and Tass and everything.”

M kissed her baby again. He was placid now, and sleeping in her arms. He was so tiny, so vulnerable. She said, “Jaesa, think of how they’ve been tortured. How Quinn was tortured so horribly, and this Sith hurt Vette and Pierce and 308. Imagine their suffering. Think of the twisted, heartless sadism of this woman. I know you care for Rutau. Can you imagine what will happen if she gets her hands on him? How your heart would break if she tortured, raped and killed him?”

Jaesa sighed. “Yes, I can be dark. But I don’t want to slide down that road without a chance of redemption. You have to promise not to let that happen.”

M said, “If you save Malavai for me, you can be a paragon of light from now on if you truly want that. I swear to you by my life.”

“If I do this, how are we going to make me look pregnant?”

“Pillows?”

Jaesa smiled and shook her head. She reached out to caress the baby’s cheek. “All right. I’ll do it for them, for you and for this little boy.”

“Thank you Jaesa. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force give you strength.”

The two women nodded respectfully to each other, and got to work.


	20. Ladra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath meets up with Lord Ladra

Four hours later M watched the Wrath’s Fury take off and tracked it until it disappeared into the grey clouds over the spaceport. She took a deep breath and adjusted her robes. The Force was powerful, but even the Force couldn’t instantly help her lose the few kilos she’d gained in her pregnancy. In retrospect it was a blessing she’d been so anxious about Quinn; she would have gained far more weight if she hadn’t been too upset to eat. Regardless, she’d wrapped her waist and belly in tape and was packed tightly into Jaesa’s Red and Brown Demicot gear. She had ripped a few seams in the back of the tunic and the holes were hidden by Jaesa’s billowing brown Jedi robe. M felt like a walking laundry pile. But the layers concealed her larger frame and Jaesa’s helm and hood hid her face well enough. 

Broonmark stood beside her and he trilled, “Well, ‘Jedi’. We go to glory.”

M nodded. “From what Servant Two told me in his last transmission, I think you’ll have plenty of kills today.”

Broonmark nodded and said solemnly, “For the glory of our clan.”

M calmed herself. She had to stifle her fear for her husband and child and her rage at the woman who had imprisoned her husband. Once the fight started she could cut loose, but walking into the Dark Council she had to be calm. She was trying to center herself when she saw Ladra coming her way.

Lord Ladra was a red-skinned pure-bred Sith assassin that M had met on Dromund Kaas while still an apprentice. Ladra worked for Lord Vowrawn and had saved M’s life more than once, and M kept some of Ladra’s most dangerous secrets safe. She was one of only a handful of Sith lords M felt she could trust. As much as anyone could trust a Sith.

Ladra nodded to M as she approached and glanced around. M thought Ladra was possibly more paranoid than even Quinn. She never made a mistake, however, and was a valuable ally. Ladra said, in her deceptively sweet voice, and for the benefit of anyone listening, “I received Lord Wrath’s message. Her loss today may be costly.”

M nodded back. She’d sent a coded message to Ladra to meet her here. She hoped Ladra’s perpetual rage and lust would help to mask her own powers. She said in an approximation of Jaesa’s Republic accent. “I pledge my blade and life to Lord Vowrawn today. Broonmark and I will give our lives to protect him.”

Ladra nodded and glanced around. “Let’s go.”


	21. Darth Jaesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa attempts to rescue Quinn and her other teammates.

As her group walked to the dusty entrance to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, Jaesa adjusted M’s armor. She wasn’t used to the heavier armor M favored and the custom body armor M had made for her pregnancy was more cumbersome still. Jaesa had her own double-bladed light saber strapped to her back under her cloak, and two of M’s old single blades were visible on her hips. M’s elaborate helm covered her face as completely as her own, but it felt alien. When they reached the steps leading up to the tomb two male imperial soldiers in heavy armor blocked their way. The first one said, “Lord Wrath. Lord Kahlak is expecting you. But you are to come alone.”

Jaesa growled in M’s Imperial accent, “That’s a load of bollocks! I need my people to give the hostages safe passage. I’ve got medics to treat their injuries. So piss off or die.”

The guard shook his head and said, “I’m sorry, my lord, but you must come in alo-“

He was cut off mid-sentence as Jaesa ignited M’s two sabers and cut him in half. She turned to the other guard. He held up his hands, turned on his heel, and ran away.

Behind her, Noble Squad laughed at the running man. Jaesa didn’t look at the corpse of the man she’d just killed. She felt angry she’d had to kill him. She wanted to stay angry. She switched off the two blades and said simply, “Let’s go.”

They entered the tomb and didn’t have far to walk. Lord Kahlak was pacing back and forth in front of several dozen Imperial soldiers. Quinn and the other hostages were all on their knees with their hands cuffed behind them. They all looked horribly beaten and were gagged with Imperial muzzles. Despite this, Jaesa breathed a little sigh of relief when she saw Quinn couldn’t speak; she’d been worried she’d have to have a conversation with him. She knew he’d see through her disguise immediately. On the negative side, Quinn looked ashen and his hair and collar were drenched with sweat. She could feel that he was terribly ill. Her job was to get him back alive. She’d fail her mission if he died from disease. 

She paused ten meters from Lord Kahlak’s delegation and let loose her anger over her friends’ suffering. She said, “I’m here. Let them go.”

Kahlak cocked her head. “You brought your own little army.”

“I don’t need an army to kill you and all your people, you stupid bint. My soldiers are here to take possession of the hostages.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinn shaking his head frantically and shouting unintelligibly through his gag. Two guards were holding him down with difficulty. 

Kahlak glanced at Quinn. “Don’t you want to speak to them?”

“No, I don’t. Quinn will try to talk me out of this exchange. Let my people take them out of here and I’ll surrender.”

“Throw down your weapons.”

“Give me my people.”

“When you throw down your weapons.”

Jaesa shrugged and held out M’s light sabers. She threw them to the ground and as they rolled toward Kahlak, Quinn and Vette both let out agonized moans. One of Kahlak’s men scurried forward to retrieve the weapons. 

Kahlak nodded. “Very well. Make the exchange.”

Kahlak’s guards pulled Quinn and the others to their feet. Quinn, Vette and Pierce struggled against them, looking at Jaesa anxiously, but 308 peered at Jaesa in a way that made Jaesa eager for 308 to get out of the cave as soon as possible. Jaesa walked slowly toward Kahlak while watching her people’s progress. Once they were safely in Noble Squad’s hands she called out the words M had instructed. “Quinn. I love you. Have faith in me. Men, take them to the Fury. Do not allow any of them to come back here. Do not allow any of them to die.”

 

Quinn stared at his wife with wild eyes as Noble Squad dragged him away. The last thing he saw before being pulled out of the cave was Kahlak lifting a long vibroblade and burying it in his wife’s pregnant belly. Quinn moaned in anguish but was too weak to fight the men dragging him to the waiting speeder. By the time they’d reached the Fury he was numb with despair. He’d lost his wife and their child. He had nothing left. 

The Imperial soldiers brought him and 308 to his wife’s stateroom, removed their bindings and gags and locked them in. 

308 rubbed her jaw and looked at the door thoughtfully. “I expect Vette and Pierce were taken to the med bay. But why would those soldiers put us in here? Something was also very odd about Lord Wrath, didn’t you notice, sir?”

Quinn sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. 308 stood silently, watching him for a long moment, and then moved to investigate the room. Quinn stood up abruptly and pushed her aside as he opened M’s unlocked storage cabinet. He pulled out a vibroblade and activated it. 308 cried out and batted it from his hand.

He snarled at her, “Let me die! I have nothing left.”

308 pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. She was lucky he was so ill and wounded; she didn’t think she could overpower him under normal circumstances. He bellowed, “How dare you touch me?!” but couldn’t maintain his rage, overcome by a fit of coughing and choking.

308 stood her ground and waited for the episode to pass, wondering if his infection had spread to his lungs. When he quieted she held up an envelope. “Captain Quinn, there’s a note here from your wife.”

Quinn held up his hand defensively and shook his head. “I can’t… I…”

“Shall I read it for you, sir? It is definitely her handwriting. You don’t often see handwritten letters these days.”

“Just let me end my life.”

308 looked at him severely and glanced at the binders sitting on the floor where Noble Squad had left them. “I will restrain you again if you do not sit still, sir, for your own safety. I’ll open the letter.”

Quinn let out a defeated breath and nodded miserably.

308 broke the seal and read the note carefully. She chuckled softly.

“Sir, you should read this. You must read this.”

Quinn looked up, tears streaking his face. He held out a shaky hand and took the note.

_“My dear, wonderful Malavai: Today your son was born and at the same time I discovered your capture by Lord Kahlak. Our child is healthy and strong. He looks just like you. I can’t wait for you to see him. I had to stay in Dromund Kaas in order to protect the future of the Empire as you asked me to do. I’ve got Broonmark here to fight by my side, so I’m not alone. Our son is being guarded by Lieutenant Rutau. I’ve sent him to Belara and failing that, Vassanar. I’ve sent Jaesa to Korriban impersonate me in order to win your freedom. I’ve got two dozen members of Noble Squad crammed into the ship who have one job: to bring you all home. I’m sorry for the deception but it was the only way to save you and the Empire at the same time. Don’t die. I love you. Always. Love, M.”_

Quinn trembled violently and 308 sat down next to him. “Congratulations on the birth of your son, Captain.”

He looked at her in confusion.

308 smiled. “Your wife is a very clever woman.”

Quinn pushed himself off the bed, staggered to M’s tiny private bath, and threw up.


	22. A Jedi tries to save the Dark Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light-side Jedi tries to save the Dark Council.

M walked briskly alongside Lord Ladra towards the taxi stop outside the spaceport with Broonmark trailing behind. There was a small crowd milling around the transportation droid. Ladra pushed the officers and civilians out of the way and asked the droid in her deceptively sultry voice, “What’s the problem?”

The droid said, “I apologize my lord, the taxis have stopped running. There was a pile-up of vehicles near the Mandalorian camp.

M asked in Jaesa’s Republic accent, “Gee whiz, is there anybody hurt? Can I help out?”

Ladra looked at M with a raised brow but the two of them stiffened when the droid said, “There were several Dark Council members in a private speeder that have not made it to Kaas City. We have a security force investigating.”

M didn’t hear the remainder of what the droid said because she and Ladra had already started running to the private one-man speeders kept near the taxi stand. Ladra had one already charged up and was headed back towards M. As she passed, M threw herself onto the back of the speeder and they charged down the pathway. As they neared the turnoff to the Unfinished Colossus she saw six or seven taxis piled up and in and around the wreckage there were at least three dark council members fighting an overwhelming number of heavily armed Mandalorians. 

Ladra cried out, “I go to Vowrawn. Defend Lord Marr!” M and Ladra hurled themselves off of the speeder, using the momentum to fling them into the fight as the little speeder crashed into the jungle. As she flew through the air M let the bulky Jedi robe slip off and she ignited her light sabers. She landed behind a line of Mandalorians using rifles from behind two overturned taxis. M cut down a woman with a portable two-handed cannon and then spun to kill the two men beside her. 

She bounced to Lord Marr and shouted, “Lord Wrath sent me!” 

He nodded and shouted, “I can’t fight long-range like this. Stay at my left hand and watch my back.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Out of the corner of her eye M saw Broonmark joining the fray, bellowing as he killed men too surprised by his appearance to defend themselves properly. For her part, M deflected energy bolts as well she could but the number of opponents was so immense that she was getting hit. Every man she cut down seemed to be replaced by three more. The body shield on Jaesa’s armor was getting overwhelmed and every time a blast hit her she got angrier. There was no point in the deception anymore so she let her rage loose. She hadn’t truly unleashed her rage during her entire pregnancy for fear of harming her baby. But now her body glowed brightly with power as she thought of her child hiding with Rutau, and her husband suffering so terribly because of the people that wanted to keep her from this fight. She stoked her fury and cut down a man who had managed to nick her with a vibroknife. As he fell she roared with the power of the Force. The jungle reverberated with the subsonic growl she produced and the fight paused for a moment. 

Lord Marr said dryly, “Good of you to join us, Wrath.”

She snarled in response and fell upon the Mandalorians, allowing her rage to tear through them like a scythe felling grain. It wasn’t long before the battlefield was littered with piles of Mandalorian warriors and bits of their bodies. M stood atop the last kill and bellowed into the sky. She wheeled around, looking for more victims, and seeing none, made her way to Ladra and the others. 

Darth Vowrawn nodded to her. “It is my honor to see you in action once again, Wrath.”

M panted, still hungry for combat, said, “Who else do you need destroyed, my lords?”

Marr chuckled and looked at Vowrawn. “The possibilities are endless.”

The third Dark Council member was a slight woman. It was Darth Acina. She looked M up and down. “The Hand told me you would save my life. I thank you. The power you wield is truly inspiring.”

Broonmark approached her, covered in his opponents’ blood, and cried out, “Glory to Lord Wrath! Glory to the Sith clan!”

Darth Acina said, “Is this creature with you?”

M nodded. “He’s merciless in a fight. I thought I’d need him today.”

Ladra looked around. “Are there any more attackers?”

Vowrawn pointed toward Kaas City. “I believe our reinforcements are being blocked from moving to our position by a smaller Mandalorian force down the road.”

M nodded. “Good. Wait here, my lords.” She beckoned to Broonmark to follow her. Several minutes later she returned to the group alone; Broonmark had lingered behind to count coup on the fallen. 

She nodded to Ladra. “Your Imperial guard has a free path to you now. They’re behind me.”

Vowrawn said, “Truly, Wrath, you are an army unto yourself.”

M glanced around. The ground was barely visible for all the bodies. There must have been hundreds of them. She felt a bit better. She wouldn’t feel completely better until she had Quinn and her son in her arms. She glanced behind her at the approaching honor guard and took a ragged calming breath. She turned to the Dark Council members and said in her own voice, “I am not the Emperor’s Wrath today. I am Jedi Jaesa Willsaam, Wrath’s apprentice. I beg you to not call me Wrath in front of anyone else. Many lives depend on Wrath being elsewhere. All the witnesses here are dead. Take credit for this victory yourselves.”

Marr nodded as the guardsmen ran up. “Very well… Jedi. Why don’t you accompany us to the Citadel and today’s Council Meeting? I’m sure you have news from Lord Wrath that will be pertinent to the vote on Corellia.”

Vowrawn chuckled, “Darth Aruk will be apoplectic if a Jedi is present at a Dark Council meeting.”

Marr nodded. “If he is flustered it will be easier to trip him up. Let’s go.”

The group of Sith walked to several waiting speeder surrounded by their Imperial guards. Their trip to the Citadel was otherwise uncomplicated.


	23. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa and 308 try to help Quinn.

Jaesa looked down at the vibroblade buried to the hilt in her belly and said, “Wow. That looks weird.” As she spoke, and in one movement, she reached behind her, activated her double-bladed light saber, and sliced off Kahlak’s arm. Kahlak looked down at the stump of her arm in shock as Jaesa pivoted her blade and cut off the woman’s head. Jaesa smiled with dark pleasure at the surprised expression on Kahlak’s face as her head rolled away on the cave floor.

She plucked Kahlak’s vibroblade out of her pillow-stuffed belly. As she tossed the blade aside she turned to Kahlak’s contingent of soldiers, who were staring at her in disbelief. There were at least four Force users among them, although they didn’t feel refined. Probably acolytes from the nearby Academy. Part of her thought it was a shame to die so young, but part of her also looked forward to feeling their terror as they died. Out of habit she said, “I don’t suppose you wish to surrender?”

The soldiers and acolytes answered by drawing their weapons. Jaesa grinned and said into her comm, “Noble Squad, to me!” 

She leapt into the fray as Noble Squad poured into the tomb. Although she began the fight ferociously, Jaesa quickly fell back into the comfort of the Light Side’s embrace and was relieved to let the Force dictate her movements. It guided her as she fought and she easily deflected every blow. She killed the acolytes as quickly and as humanely as possible and soon she and her team were the only ones left standing. Noble Squad let out a whoop of victory. Jaesa tugged Kahlak’s datapad off of her corpse and turned to congratulate her comrades. She was pleased and frankly shocked to see that they had suffered no fatal casualties, although several soldiers were badly wounded. She directed the remaining troops to pick up their friends and hastened back to the ship, relieved she’d been able to resist the temptation of darkness.

Once the Fury was in hyperspace and headed back to Dromund Kaas, Jaesa walked to M’s stateroom and tentatively knocked. She heard 308 say, “Come.”

She unlocked the door and walked in. 308 was sitting on the bed. Quinn was sitting beside her, spraying her with kolto from a nearby open medic pack. Quinn looked at Jaesa dully. “Who are you?”

Jaesa let the door close behind her and pulled off M’s helm. “It’s me, Jaesa Willsaam. M is back on Dromund Kaas. That Kahlak woman is dead.”

Quinn nodded and coughed into a handkerchief. “Good.” He looked back at 308’s arm. 

Jaesa began stripping off M’s cumbersome armor. She had a light ship’s tunic and leggings on underneath and it felt heavenly to be in light clothing again. She looked carefully at Quinn but said, “308, are you all right?”

308 nodded. “Yes, thank you, these wounds are not life threatening. I’m afraid I couldn’t convince Captain Quinn to allow me to treat him. I believe he’s in shock.”

Quinn paused. “I’m not in shock. I’m fine.” Sweat was pouring down his grey skin and his lips were trembling. Jaesa glanced at the handkerchief in his left hand; it was speckled with blood.

308 shook her head. “Perhaps you can help to subdue him. Captain Quinn tried to commit suicide when your men brought us back here. Now he’s in the throes of a fever.”

Jaesa bit her lip and approached the bed slowly. “Captain, I’m sure my Master and your son are safe.” She prepared to heal him. 

Quinn looked at her accusingly. “How can you know that?”

Jaesa folded her arms. “I would feel it if my Master were to be killed. She’s fine.”

“Tell me about my son.”

“Let me heal you and I’ll tell you all about him.” She held her hand out towards him.

Quinn snarled and slapped her hand away. “Do not touch me, Jedi witch! Tell me if my son lives.”

Jaesa straightened and looked at him thoughtfully. She fervently hoped he was only suffering from a fever-induced delerium, and not a broken mind. She met eyes with 308 and said finally, “Your son was born in the early morning yesterday. The delivery was normal and my master didn’t suffer terribly through her labor. He is a perfect, healthy, beautiful little boy, with a tuft of black hair and dark blue eyes.” She reached into her belt, pulled out her data pad and handed it to Quinn. “I took this image of him and his mother before I left. We’re on our way back to Dromund Kaas. By this time tomorrow you’ll be reunited with your wife and son.”

Quinn took the pad and looked at the image carefully without comment. He nodded and looked at the door. “Am I your prisoner?”

Jaesa sighed. “No. My master insisted that when we rescued you that you not be allowed any heroics to save her… or rather, me. Her orders were to take you to the ship by any means necessary and to lock you up here in your room with 308 until the operation was over. You’re free to come and go as you want now.”

“Very well.” Quinn didn’t move. 

Jaesa cleared her throat. “The med bay is pretty full; besides Vette and Pierce we’ve got several wounded soldiers that need the kolto tank. If you won’t let me heal you…”

Quinn frowned. “I’m fine.”

308 said frantically. “Please, Willsaam. Jaesa. Please help him.”

Quinn turned to 308 and slapped her face with enough force to throw her from the bed. “Be quiet, woman!” 

308 sucked in a breath and put a hand to her cheek. She looked up at Jaesa with tears in her eyes. 

Jaesa excused herself from the room and then returned almost immediately with four burly members of Noble Squad. They forcibly strapped Quinn down onto the bed and she kneeled beside him, covering him in her healing light while a squad medic gave him high potency medications. As they treated him, Quinn didn’t speak. He only stared at the ceiling and wept.


	24. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M returns to find Quinn in a terrible state.

As the _Fury_ touched down in the Kaas City spaceport M had to restrain herself from squealing with excitement. She looked down at little Malavai Junior in the sling around her neck and shoulder; she was immeasurably relieved he was safe and hadn’t had to leave Dromund Kaas. Rutau had taken him to Belara’s lodgings in East Kaas City; Belara was a Sith Twi’lek protégé of Darth Vowrawn’s. She worked undercover as a dancer in the local Cantinas and comfort houses. She had sheltered both Rutau and the baby until M had come to fetch her son the day after the Dark Council meetings ended. When M had arrived at Belara’s home she’d discovered Rutau cowering in a corner with Belara leering over him. The poor boy. Rutau had been immensely grateful to M for rescuing him from Belara’s lustful intentions and M sent him on a few simple errands so he could recover his composure before returning to their ship. 

At least staying on Dromund Kaas hadn’t been for nothing. The Hand had been right; the absence of Vowrawn, Marr and Acina would have led to a terrible outcome on the Corellia question. And Aruk was indeed beside himself when he thought M was a Jedi. But he was outnumbered by the other Dark Council members and had been flustered in debate. Halfway through the debates an apprentice, sponsored by Darth Zhorrid’s minions, ignited his saber and hurled himself at Darth Ravage. M felt the attack coming before anyone else and flew to intercept the blow. She’d felt almost guilty to kill the apprentice, as he was no match for her. And she didn’t particularly like having to defend Ravage, but he had signed on with Marr on the Corellia and Ilum proposals. But now Ravage owed his life to her Jedi apprentice, which pleased M beyond measure. She was sure that many members of the Dark Council weren’t fooled by her disguise, but none mentioned it. After two days the vote went through and the supporters of the Emperor remained in the majority. 

Afterwards she spent some time in meetings with Marr and Acina; they wanted her opinion (and through her The Hand’s opinion) on problems in their respective Spheres of Influence. The meetings had been painfully long; all she could think about was Quinn and her son. 

But now she had her child again and had received a coded message that Jaesa’s mission had been successful. And now the _Fury_ was back on Dromund Kaas. She was finally going to see Quinn. M smiled at her son and held his tiny hand with two fingers. She said to him, “Daddy’s here, Mal. So exciting!” Mal responded with a long and satisfying yawn. 

When the _Fury_ ’s main hatch opened, the ramp was crowded with Noble Squad’s men and women, some injured, but all cheerful. After they were gone M cautiously made her way up the ramp and was met by Vette coming down. Vette was terribly bruised but she seemed as full of life as always. She squealed when she saw M had a baby sling and eagerly pulled M up the ramp and into the ship.

“Let me see! Let me see!” Vette danced from foot to foot with anticipation. M pulled back the blanket covering the baby and Vette cried out with pleasure. She bent over the child and then looked up at M with tears in her eyes. “He’s perfect, my lord! Jaesa’s right, he does look like Quinn!” Vette bit her lower lip. “Can I hold him?”

M nodded, “In a moment. Where are the others?”

Vette didn’t take her eyes off of the baby. “They’re inside. Quinn’s kind of messed up, you know?”

M’s gut tightened. “Messed up?”

Vette looked up with a guilty expression. “He’s okay, I mean, he was totally okay on Tatooine and the ship and… well until we got away from that Sith and then… he was real sick. I think he’s also just super upset. I mean you can’t blame him. Maybe he needs like a vacation.”

“Where is he?”

Vette straightened. “He’s in your room. He hit 308 or something and they had to tie him to the bed and Toovee is watching him. He’s talking all crazy and scary. Jaesa and Pierce don’t want you to go see him alone.”

M frowned. “Let’s go; it’s long past time for him to meet his son.”

They moved into the ship and Jaesa, Pierce and 308 were all waiting for them. M gasped. Pierce and 308 looked worse than Vette. M said, “I’m glad you’re all alive. But why aren’t you in the hospital with the other soldiers?”

They all only had eyes for the baby, but Pierce said, “Didn’t want to leave without Quinn and he’s in a state. He thinks you’re dead… or…”

308 bowed to M and said, “My lord, we’re not sure what he’s thinking. He tried to kill himself. He’s in shock and is delirious with fever.”

Vette moved over to hug Pierce and he put his arm around her. Vette said to M, “He’s like a zombie or something. He was totally okay but he’s all freaked out now.”

Jaesa added, “We think he saw me fighting with Kahlak and he’s convinced you’re dead. He wouldn’t sit still and allow me or the medic to approach him to heal him properly, so we had to restrain him. I’ve already had one healing session with him, but I concentrated on his lungs because the medic said that had to be fixed first. He’s still feverish and not acting rationally; he slapped 308 for no reason and threatens anyone that comes close to him. Perhaps it would be better to leave the baby with us before you go in.”

M shook her head anxiously. “I am capable of defending my son.” She pushed past them and went into her room. 

Quinn was lying spread-eagled on their bed in the shredded remains of dark clothing, most of which had presumably been cut off by Noble squad’s medic. He was too thin, too bruised, and the bed linens beneath him were streaked with blood, kolto and worse. M felt equally thrilled at finally seeing him alive and furious that he was in such a wretched state. 

She glanced at Toovee and asked, “He’s a mess. Why haven’t you changed the linens?”

Toovee twittered anxiously, “I’ve tried, my lord, but he became violently agitated whenever I approached and Mistress Jaesa said to leave him be.”

She frowned and waved him out of the room. She turned to Quinn. “Malavai?” When he didn’t respond she gingerly sat down on the bed and leaned over to gaze at him. “Malavai? Malavai, my darling husband?”

He lifted his head slowly, his eyes lifeless and reddened. He looked through her. 

She put her hands on either side of his face and he flinched. She frowned. His skin was hot and clammy with fever. She said gently, “Malavai, it’s me, M. You’re safe. It’s your wife. I’m here. I have your son with me.”

“My wife? My wife is dead. I’ve lost everything.” 

“I’m not dead, Malavai. I’m here.”

“Wife? She killed you. I couldn’t save you.” He tugged at his wrists violently and let out a wail of anguish. M sucked in a breath as she watched him bucking and twisting against the restraints. Finally he stopped fighting and lay still, defeated and panting. He wept and choked out, “Please, please let me die.”

M took hold of his hand and saw that her hand was smoking with dark force power. Quinn’s hand looked wrong, and she realized angrily that two of his fingers had been broken. The bones hadn’t been properly set and they’d healed crooked. She cursed softly and looked back down at her son, resting calmly in her sling. She refused to introduce Quinn to his son like this. This was unacceptable.

She stood, pulled out her knife and angrily cut Quinn free of the restraints. She straightened and took a long, slow breath. Then she returned to the side of the bed and took Quinn’s hand again. She leaned over him and said as soothingly as she could, “My darling, it’s me. No one killed me. I have your son with me. Would you like to see him?”

“My son? I saw her kill him.” He hugged himself and shivered with fever.

”Malavai, your son lives. Now sit up and I’ll show you.” As Quinn struggled to push himself up, M stood and went to their cabinet. She pulled out a throw blanket and carefully placed it over his shoulders. Then she sat next to him and pulled back the edge of her son’s sling. She lifted the baby for Quinn to see. “Look Malavai, it’s your son.”

Quinn looked down at the boy and then up at her, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he did so. “I’m dreaming again. Or is this some fresh torment?”

“It’s no dream, Malavai. I’m alive with your son and you’re home safe.”

Quinn shuddered and searched her eyes. “Wife?”

M nodded her head. “Yes, husband. It’s me.”

He seemed to find himself for a moment and he leaned forward suddenly and gripped her arms hard. He gasped, “I thought you were dead. I saw her kill you.”

“I’m not dead. That wasn’t me, that was Jaesa dressed as me.”

His eyes travelled over her face and shoulders. “Why are you wearing Willsaam’s clothing?”

“It was a disguise, my darling. But I am your wife. Forever.”

He searched her eyes. Then he sat up straighter, pulled her close and hugged her hard, desperately hard. He pushed away for a moment and kissed her. M found herself smiling through the kiss, although she had to hold back enough throughout to protect the child trapped between them. Finally Quinn broke the kiss and passed his trembling fingers over her face. “I lost you.”

“No, Malavai. I’m here with your son.” She looked down at the baby. 

Quinn seemed to see the baby for the first time. His entire body quaked with emotion and he reached out a tentative finger toward the child. The baby took his fingertip in its hand, squeezed it and yawned. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father. 

Quinn’s eyes shone as he gazed at his son. “My son.”

M nodded. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Quinn nodded. “He is beautiful, like his mother.” He kissed her again and then looked at the baby with wonder. 

A short time later Vette peeked into M’s stateroom. Quinn and M were sitting side-by-side, and M was cradling the baby. Quinn had pulled off the remains of his clothing and was wearing a plain pair of sleeping shorts and a blanket over his shoulders. He had one arm around M’s shoulders, and was playing with the tiny child with his free hand. The two were murmuring to each other softly. Vette sneaked out of the room and ran back to the holocom room where the others were waiting.

Vette said, “M let Quinn get up. He’s playing with the baby. He still looks terrible, but not so crazy.”

308 sighed with relief. Vette ran over to Pierce, who was resting on a low bench that had been brought into the ship for the benefit of Noble squad. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jaesa did a double take and stared at Vette and Pierce snogging each other for a few seconds. Then she turned and nodded to 308. “You three need to go for medical treatment. I’ll stay here to help with Captain Quinn. There’s a droid-run medical clinic here in the spaceport but I’m sure you can get better care with the Noble Squad casualties in Kaas City.” 

Pierce nodded, “Yeah, I need a dunk in a kolto tank, I think. The one onboard’s been used by four blokes already; medic said it needs to recycle before we can use it again.”

Vette hugged Pierce again and said proudly, “Pierce totally got shot standing up for me. It was like totally romantic.” She kissed his cheek.

“Hallo! Is everyone safe and sound?” The group turned toward the newcomer. It was Lieutenant Rutau. He was still dressed in the hooded robe he’d been wearing when he’d left with the baby. He put down his bag and several packages and pulled off the robe.

Jaesa smiled and bowed. “Everyone is safe. I was just suggesting they go for medical care. Would you be able to escort them?”

“Of course.”

“Rutau!” Quinn appeared at the stateroom door, leaning heavily against the doorframe. He sneered, “Lieutenant Rutau.” 

Jaesa frowned at Quinn. He still looked terrible; his bare chest was covered with welts and infected wounds, he was pale and his lips were trembling. He was holding a pair of binders and she could sense he was furious for some reason. She said hesitantly, “Captain Quinn. Lieutenant Rutau’s back. He protected the baby while we were rescuing you.”

Quinn nodded. He walked up to Rutau, grabbed his arm, spun him around and slammed his forehead against the bulkhead. Rutau staggered, dazed and Quinn grabbed Rutau’s blaster from its holster, pushed Rutau’s head under his arm and dragged him toward the conference room. 

The rest of the group froze, shocked, but after a moment M appeared in the corridor still holding the baby. “What just happened?!”

Jaesa looked at her in a panic. “Quinn just attacked Rutau!”

M ran after Quinn and the rest followed. By the time she got to the conference room Quinn was sitting on the table with his arm tightly around Rutau’s neck, Rutau’s hands locked behind him. Quinn jammed the muzzle of the blaster into Rutau’s mouth as M entered the room. M cried out, “Quinn, what are you doing?!”

Rutau’s eyes were wide with dazed terror and he gagged as Quinn pressed the blaster down his throat. Quinn’s entire body was shivering and his hair was plastered to his skin with sweat. He was breathing heavily but said coldly, “I have one simple question. The answer is yes or no. Did you sleep with Lieutenant Rutau while I was gone?”

M stopped short and clutched her baby close to her chest as Pierce and Vette came in behind her. “Quinn, you’re scaring me. Leave him alone!”

“Yes or no?!”

Jaesa edged into the room slowly, holding out her hand to calm Quinn. “Captain Quinn, my master slept with me.”

Without hesitating, Quinn pulled the gun out of Rutau’s mouth, pointed it at Jaesa and pulled the trigger. 

Jaesa easily deflected the bolt with her hand but Vette screamed as the bolt ricocheted around the room. It bounced toward M but she deflected it without blinking. Pierce pushed Vette against the wall and huddled over her until the blast died off.

M shrieked, “Stop it! Quinn!”

He was shaking with rage. He shouted accusingly, “While that woman was assaulting me all I could think about was getting back to you. And you repaid me by fornicating with that Jedi and this… boy!” He pressed the gun back against Rutau’s head.

M’s eyes flashed with fire. “I didn’t _fornicate_ with anyone. They both just kept me company. _Both_. They chaperoned each other. Rutau said you’d act crazy about this.”

“Did he?” Quinn tightened his hold viciously around Rutau’s neck. Rutau started to turn purple and choked out, “Please…”

“Let him go, Malavai, or I’ll make you.”

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her and growled, “Slut!”

Vette said softly, “Oh boy,” and retreated behind Pierce again.

Jaesa advanced on Quinn, her hand still out, drawing Quinn’s attention so that M could act. Quinn took the bait and fired at Jaesa again.

M’s eyes flared red. Holding her child steadily with one hand she stretched out the other towards Quinn and shouted, “That’s enough!” She used the Force to tear the blaster from his hand, she unbent his arm to free Rutau and then she threw Quinn face up against the ceiling. Jaesa dove over the table, pulled Rutau onto the floor with her and lay over him protectively.

M walked slowly under Quinn’s body. He was plastered flat against the metallic ceiling and his skin crackled with dark force electrical energy. Quinn convulsed in pain and M increased the intensity of her attack until he could not move or breathe. Once he had quieted she slowly lowered him to the table until he was flat on his back. She sat on the table next to him, took both his wrists in her free hand and cut off the flow of power. As he gasped for air M said, “Everyone out. Jaesa, take Rutau to the med bay and make sure he’s not seriously injured. Then get Toovee into my stateroom with a medpack. Rutau, I’ll talk to you later.”

M watched her crew leave and waited patiently for Quinn to recover his voice. When he finally regained his composure he looked up at her, accusingly. “You electrocuted me!”

She nodded. 

“How dare you!”

She slapped his face. “Snap out of it, Quinn.”

“You whore. Is that child even mine?”

“Of course he is, Malavai. You’ve run the tests yourself. And I know you’ll run the tests on little Mal here. You’re irrational.”

“I’m not irrational. You’re just incapable of being faithful to me.” He turned his head away and fell into a paroxysm of coughing. When he recovered he squeezed his eyes shut and said softly, “None of this is real.”

M stared at him, incredulous, and then shook him. “Malavai, listen to me. Listen! Several days after you were taken, I had a vision. In the vision you were bound and gagged and you were jammed into a small dark space, a box or a crate. And you were crying and struggling but no one could hear you and you couldn’t move. I thought you were going to suffocate. I was terrified.”

Quinn opened his eyes and squinted at her. “How?” 

She continued more gently, “I had many visions, Malavai. I saw the things that woman did to you. Terrible things. And when I tried to sleep all I could dream about was how I would feel if you died. By the time that woman contacted us with you, I had gotten less than an hour of sleep a night, if that. She sent us recordings of your torture sessions and they were all repeats to me. I’d already seen what you’d been through. Do you honestly… “ She was silent for a moment to gather herself. She looked down at her son and said softly, “Do you honestly believe that if I was sharing your pain, and getting no sleep, that I had the time or energy to have sex with anyone?”

He searched her eyes. “You… saw what I was…”

M looked down at him sadly. “I saw things that weren’t in the recordings she sent us.” She shook him by his wrists. “I saw her raping you, Malavai.”

Quinn winced. “She didn’t…”

"You were chained to a bed. She sucked on your toes…"

He interrupted calmly, “Yes… you… have it correctly. I must apologize for your torment, my lord. It was my own lack of foresight that led to my capture.”

M frowned at him furiously. “You aren’t to apologize for this. You aren’t to blame for what that woman did to you!”

They stared at each other a long time. M thought he looked rational again and said more gently, “I didn’t betray you, Malavai. You told me to sleep with someone and so I ordered Jaesa and Rutau to keep me company.”

Quinn swallowed deeply and said with distaste. “They were in our bed.”

M frowned. “This may surprise you, but neither of them particularly wanted to share a bed with a giant angry pregnant Sith lord; certainly neither wanted to be alone with me. Rutau was so terrified you would kill him for even coming into our room that we had to tie him up to keep him from running away. She and he slept on one side, and I slept on the other side, your side. And it worked, and I was able to get a few hours of sleep. You owe him and Jaesa a huge apology. Yes, they were in our bed. But Rutau protected our son’s life. Jaesa saved your life. Blast it, Jaesa _delivered your son._ What are you thinking?”

Quinn remained silent. 

“Besides, I’m fairly certain they’re both virgins. They wouldn’t know what to do with each other, much less me.” M’s eyes travelled over the bruises and scars on his skin and her fury faded. She felt like crying. “What am I supposed to do with you now, Malavai? I’d rather not chain you up or throw you in the brig after what you’ve been through. But did that woman make you crazy?”

He shook his head. “Possibly. My career is surely ruined. It would be best to end my life.”

M roared with anger. “Your career isn’t ruined and you will not end your life, Malavai Quinn! You belong to me. You will not die until I give permission, do you understand me?!”

Quinn startled as the power of the Force-driven roar washed over and through him, and his nose began to bleed. He nodded forlornly. “Of course, my lord. I did not mean to be disrespectful.”

M gritted her teeth. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. She took a deep breath and pulled a washcloth out of her baby sling and gently dabbed at Quinn’s nosebleed. She said, “You listen to me. We’ll go after her and kill her. Maybe that will fix you. And you will allow me and my apprentice to properly heal you.”

He nodded. “Thank you, my lord. You’re right, of course, I’ve behaved irrationally and unforgivably towards the Lieutenant.”

“Yes you have. But you do not mete out your own punishment. That is my privilege.” M felt terrified, as terrified as when she’d first lost Quinn. She had his body back, but he wasn’t her Malavai. He was broken.

Quinn shrugged. “On Tatooine, when I saw Vette I assumed … Rutau is a handsome young man and … I assumed if he were to be in your bed you would take him.”

M tried to calm herself. She needed to get him to her room and heal him, but it would be infinitely easier to do so if he wasn’t raving like a madman. “Malavai, I was as big as a bantha. And I’m not a rapist. I’m not a violent, sex-crazed despoiler of virgins. Is that truly what you think of me?” M wondered if that was what she would become if she lost Malavai. Maybe.

Quinn let out a long shuddering breath. “Perhaps you should incarcerate me until such time as I regain my sanity.”

M growled, “I told you, only I am allowed to punish you. Besides, I doubt imprisoning you is going to help you recover from being imprisoned for six weeks.” Still holding his wrists tightly, she pulled him up to a sitting position on the table. She said, “Kiss me.”

He searched her eyes and then obliged. She tasted his blood on her lips and her fury burned hotter. When he drew back she took a deep breath and said, “Here’s what we’ll do. You, my darling, are confined to quarters. When you feel sane again, you can come out. In the meantime you’ll recover and keep me company. You must promise, however, to not attack anyone or attempt suicide. Instead, you’ll help me with our son.”

Quinn digested her words. “It would be better to chain me in the brig. I’m clearly not myself. I mustn’t be left alone with the child. I’m having difficulty separating reality from … wherever this place is.”

M stood and pulled him up to stand as well, her eyes bright with anger. “This is our ship. This is our home. It wasn’t a suggestion, Quinn. It’s not open to discussion. And if you can’t tell where you are that’s… that’s fine. It’s still what we’re going to do.” She looked him up and down. He was such a mess. “And another thing. The ‘child’ is your son. Since you weren’t here I named him Malavai. He has a name. He has your name. You will be an excellent father. There will be no arguing.”

She spun him around until his right hand was twisted behind his back. He didn’t struggle, but he staggered weakly and she had to grab his other arm to support him. She propelled him out of the conference room. Vette and Pierce were in the holocom room whispering to each other, and they made way as M came out. She didn’t want to humiliate Quinn, but he had just tried to kill two of her crew. She motioned for Toovee to follow her and when she got Quinn into her stateroom she locked the door behind them. She pushed Quinn toward her en suite bathroom. “Now get undressed and washed. I’ll be right back.” She keyed her comm, “308, would you keep eyes on my quarters for a few minutes? Make sure Quinn doesn’t hurt himself. If he dies, you will die. Do you hear me?!”

“Yes, my lord.”

“After I leave, activate the lock, I don’t want him running out and attacking anyone.”

“Yes, my lord.”

M turned to Toovee. “Watch over Captain Quinn, Toovee. Don’t let him hurt himself. I’ll be back in a moment. Change the bed. When I return we need to treat his wounds. I’ll also need you to help me with the baby.”

“Yes, my lord. I’ve brought medical supplies.” He motioned to a small supply case sitting open on her desk. “…and I have already uploaded all the relevant childcare subroutines.”

M did a double take at the droid. “Good.”

“I am eager to be of service to the young master, my lord.”

M walked out of her stateroom and into the med bay where Jaesa was seeing to Rutau. She closed the med bay door behind her in Vette and Pierce’s faces.

Jaesa was facing away from the door, sitting on the edge of Rutau’s bed and was holding his hand. He looked terribly anxious. Jaesa said, “I’ve healed him. Captain Quinn gave him a concussion, but he’s all right now. He’ll just need a little rest.” She turned towards M and gasped. “Master? You’re glowing.”

“I’m extremely angry.” She asked Rutau as gently as possible, “Are you in pain, Lieutenant?”

Rutau gulped. “No, my lord.”

“I’m sorry about what just happened. I can promise you it won’t happen again.”

Jaesa cried in horror, “You didn’t kill Quinn, did you?!”

M looked at her with surprise. “Of course not!”

Jaesa sighed with relief. “We were both just saying that Captain Quinn’s behavior isn’t really like him at all. He’s still terribly ill.”

“He’s not himself. And all my visions of him were accurate after all.”

Jaesa sucked in a breath. There had been many times over the last few weeks when she had found M weeping and M had shared some of the details of her visions. 

M sighed. “Tass, you were right to fear Quinn would misinterpret your visits to my room. And Jaesa, you were wise to interfere. I owe you both a sincere apology.”

Jaesa looked at Rutau and squeezed his hand. “I don’t agree with the way you got us together, but we’ve become very close because of our time in your room.”

Rutau looked back at Jaesa warmly; M felt the rush of his passion as he gazed at her. 

M let out a long slow breath. She had to calm down. She studied Rutau’s face and asked him, “Are you going to leave us, Lieutenant? When Quinn recovers his senses I’m sure he’ll be mortified that he attacked you. I know he has great respect for your abilities and your loyalty to the Empire. But between my attentions and Belara’s and now Quinn’s attack I suppose you feel a bit beleaguered.”

Jaesa said sharply, “What happened with Belara?”

M rolled her eyes. “You know how she is.”

Jaesa looked at Rutau with worry.

Rutau glanced at Jaesa and swallowed deeply. He said, “My lord, I hope you won’t be offended if I request not to be arbitrarily tied up in the future. But I would like to stay if I could. I like the crew, and of course…” He glanced at Jaesa shyly. “…I want to be with Jaesa.”

M smiled. He was definitely a virgin. “I’ll miss the two of you in my bed at night. Perhaps you can continue sleeping together.” She rather liked the idea of the two of them chastely intertwined at night. But Jaesa sputtered so M held up a hand and said, “I’m not saying you have to do so, just that if you do I wouldn’t mind. The way Pierce and Vette are looking at each other I expect they wouldn’t mind switching rooms.” She shrugged. “And I’ll try to control myself, Tass, but you do look so pretty when you’re all trussed up.”

Rutau cringed. Jaesa frowned and said, “No, master, you’ll leave him alone. I’m claiming him for myself.”

M raised a brow. “Are you?”

Rutau said, “Yes, I’m hers, and I claim her for myself.”

Jaesa smiled broadly at Rutau and said, “Yes, I’m his.”

M nodded. “I suppose that settles that.” She sighed again, trying to center herself. “Well, I’m pleased neither of you were injured. I’m going to go back to my room to look after my husband. I’ll have 308 lock our door so you’ll have no reason to fear him while you’re onboard.” She let out another calming breath.

Jaesa asked, "Is… something else the matter? I feel your agitation, Master."

"I was so angry with Quinn I accidentally injured him. I am trying to calm myself before going back to see him. It's… difficult."

"Is the baby okay?"

M looked down at her child cocooned in his sling. He was calmly chewing on his fist. "He doesn't seem to be upset."

"That's… good."

"Yes."

"Can I help with… anything?"

"No. I think it would be best if you say that I called the two of you to come to my stateroom at the same time the first night. Of course, Jaesa, you were finishing your watch duties and so came in after you, Tass. Quinn is certain to grill us all separately concerning the matter. Be absolutely truthful in all details, even ones you think Quinn might be angry about. He knows me very well; you can’t possibly shock him. Both of you behaved honorably. Do not compare stories; he’ll expect our accounts to vary a bit. If you are completely truthful there won’t be a problem. Do you understand?”

Rutau and Jaesa looked at each other and nodded back at her. 

“And Jaesa, when you come back I want you to have some more sessions with Quinn. The way he is now I can’t take him to an outside medical center; we have to fix him here. And your healing is more soothing than mine; I believe his mind needs soothing. I’ll work on him tonight to stabilize him.” She turned to a wall cabinet and pulled out an antimicrobial nano-tech stim and an injector loaded with painkillers.

“Of course, master, I want to help.”

M turned to leave and opened the med bay door; Vette fell into the room and sprawled onto the floor. M shook her head with exasperation. She said, “I’m counting on all of you not to tell anyone outside this crew about Quinn’s mental state, or what he endured at the hands of that bounty hunter. Under penalty of death, do you understand?” 

Jaesa and Rutau glanced at each other. Jaesa said, “Yes, Master, we understand.”

“Do I need to hunt down those soldiers to silence them?”

Jaesa shook her head. “Noble Squad thinks he was merely delirious with fever. You don’t have to worry about them.”

Pierce helped Vette to her feet. He said, “They’d keep quiet anyway; they’re a good bunch. They all know this was a secret mission and they told me they’re willing to serve you in the future if you need. And yeah, we all stick together on this one. Empire doesn’t forgive weakness.”

M nodded in agreement. “Jaesa, requisition a speeder; I want all of you at the Imperial Citadel for medical care. If you don’t all go to the hospital immediately I will kill you.” She paused and thought about what she’d just said. “You know what I mean. 308, that includes you as well.”

308’s voice came over the intercom. “Yes, my lord.”

Jaesa stepped close and handed M a datapad. “Master, I almost forgot. I took this off of Lord Kahlak’s corpse. Vette said Kahlak told Quinn she’d seen the torture holos that were sent to us.”

M sucked in a breath. “Do we know who else saw them?”

Jaesa shook her head. Maybe there’s something on her datapad. I was so busy looking after the Captain and the other wounded on our way back to Dromund Kaas I didn’t have time to review it. 

M looked at the datapad thoughtfully. 

Jaesa frowned, “Is it safe for you to stay here alone with Captain Quinn?”

M raised a brow at her, feeling mildly insulted. "He's no threat to me and I will not injure him again." She turned to the others. “I want you all ready to work as soon as possible. We’re going after the woman that committed this atrocity against my husband.” She pushed past Pierce and went back to her stateroom.


	25. Confined to Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is confused and ill. Wrath tries to help him.

When she entered her room Malavai was already in their tiny private bath. Toovee had already removed the sodden coverlet from the bed; when she entered he left the room holding it and the remains of Quinn’s clothing. M carefully pulled the baby out of his sling and placed him on a clean area of the remaining bed linens. She locked her weapons in their storage cabinet, changing the lock password as she did so, and then stripped off Jaesa’s armor. She shrugged into a loose-fitting gown. Toovee returned with a clean and folded set of linens. After placing them carefully on the desk console he said, “Please allow me to also change your son’s wrappings, my lord. I have a feeding prepared.”

She leaned over her son and kissed his little forehead. She could feel his contentment. He was a terribly good and happy baby; she thought he might be Force-sensitive. His inner peace was odd considering the circumstances; perhaps he sensed her love and her protective instinct for him. Or perhaps he'd been protected by Jaesa's soothing blessings over the last six weeks. She hoped he felt safe.

She glanced at Toovee, nodded and walked carefully to the washroom. Malavai was sitting on the floor of the shower, huddled, naked, leaning against the wall, and letting the water pour over him. She grimaced when she saw that his shoulder wound and several other cuts had reopened and were raw under the running water. He was shuddering and sobbing hoarsely. M said out loud, “308, you’re relieved of surveillance duty. Get to the hospital.”

“Very good, my lord. I will secure the ship as we leave.”

M leaned against the door of the washroom, seething with anger that her husband had been brought so low by his kidnapper. “Malavai?”

He didn’t answer. She sighed and sat down on the narrow sauna bench adjacent to the shower. “Oh Malavai.”

After several minutes he looked up at her. He tried to gather himself to speak but failed. She waited. Finally he choked out, “Leave me here. Don’t take me out of here. Please, don’t take me out.”

“You can’t stay there forever.” She fetched some sterilizing soap from Toovee’s medical supplies and sprayed it over Quinn’s body. He didn’t seem to notice, but his sobs became quieter and soon he was leaning against the wall, utterly exhausted.

She turned off the water and bent over him. He squinted up at her and shook his head. “Wife?” He put his forehead on his knees and covered his head with his hands. “I beg you to leave me in my disgrace, my lord.”

“No. I will never leave you. You’re not in disgrace.” She pulled on his arm. “Come out now. You’re getting all wrinkly.”

He shook his head. “I don’t believe I can stand.”

“You can. Come out now and I’ll help heal you. That’s an order, Captain Quinn.”

He nodded and allowed her to help him up. She wrapped a towel around his narrow waist, took his hand and pulled him into the stateroom. There were fresh linens on the bed and her son was lying in the middle, swaddled in a clean baby blanket. She guided Quinn to sit on the edge of the bed.

Toovee said, “Pardon me, my lord, but I have a small crib ready for the young master. Shall I fetch it?” 

She nodded. “You can leave the door unlocked if the crew has gone.”

“Very good, my lord.” He put a warmed bottle of milk formula on the shelf above the bed and retreated.

M glanced at her son gurgling happily on the bed and turned back to Quinn. She used a second towel to dry him off, taking note of the myriad marks and bruises still remaining on his body. She gently ran her hand down his chest and his too-flat belly. He remained silent, shivering, looking straight ahead and endured the process. She glanced at his face and thought perhaps she shouldn’t touch him. She could sense he was fearful. He shouldn’t fear her. She said gently, “Lie down and relax, my darling.”

He let out a breath but remained sitting. “You’re angry. I can see how angry you are. I will take what punishment you give me.” 

M’s eyes flared with power and fury. “How dare you suggest I would punish you? You have no faith in me, Malavai Quinn, despite everything we’ve been through!”

He jerked slightly and then shouted, “…but you will not break me!”

M sighed and felt foolish for having been angry with him. “Malavai, it’s me, your wife.”

“Wife? I’ve failed you. I’m not worthy to be your consort.”

M growled low and the room reverberated with the sound. The baby started crying. She sighed again, picked up her son and held him close. She coaxed him into taking his bottle and he quieted. M looked at Quinn and managed to keep her voice steady. “If I didn’t love you so much, Malavai, and you weren’t so terribly ill and injured, I would punish you for saying such a ridiculous and insulting thing. Don’t you ever suggest that I don’t know who is worthy to serve me!”

He glanced at her and nodded. “I apologize, my lord.”

“Don’t apologize. Just lie down.”

He nodded and lay on the bed, staring resolutely at the ceiling. “I’m not myself. I’ll hurt the child.”

She shook her head. “No, you won’t, my darling. Now, I order you to relax and rest. Do you hear me? When Toovee gets back I’m going to heal your injuries.” 

He nodded silently. 

She climbed onto the bed, sat crosslegged facing him and continued to feed the baby. Quinn was absolutely rigid with tension. She asked, “Malavai, what do you want me to do?”

Quinn choked out, “I don’t know.”

M sighed. “This is beyond me, Quinn. I don’t know how best to help you. I can only heal your body.”

He turned to her and said, “Wife, I’m alive.”

“I… I can’t get a specialist to see you. They’ll take away your commission.”

He looked back at the ceiling. “Please go back to sleep, Wife, I’m alive.”

“Go to sleep?”

Quinn’s face screwed up with distress and he cried out, “Let me go! I have to get back to her!”

M gazed at him, feeling defeated. They sat quietly, the silence only interrupted by the sounds of the baby’s gentle sucking on his bottle.

After several minutes Toovee came back into the room holding a crib that he set up quickly. Toovee said, “When you became pregnant, my lord, Mistress Vette requisitioned this for you. It has been in storage until now. It is equipped with all the best of amenities.”

M smiled as her son finished his bottle. “Remind me to thank her.” She looked at Quinn and said, “Malavai, say good night to your son.” He didn’t respond. “Malavai?”

He turned to her, his eyes haunted, and looked at his son. He put out a trembling hand to caress the baby’s soft head and drew it back. M sighed and stood and put her baby into the crib. 

Toovee said, “I will be monitoring the child’s activity and come back in at intervals to minister to him, if you wish.”

M nodded. “Please do. I’ll watch him as well. And in a little while can you bring me something for Quinn to eat? He’s starving.”

Toovee took his leave silently and M dimmed the room lights. She was so infuriated by Quinn’s behavior and his state of mind that she knew she’d have no difficulty generating power to channel into healing his body. M had so much anger and power built up inside her that if anything she would have to restrain herself from overloading Quinn with it. And she didn’t want to accidentally harm little Malavai Junior either.

She climbed back on the bed and sat facing him again. “Malavai?” Quinn didn’t seem to hear her. He was still looking fixedly at the ceiling and moaning over and over, “She’s dead, she’s dead, she’s dead.” 

M sighed and leaned over him to inspect him carefully. She ran her finger lightly down an ugly scar running down his cheek, and then passed her hands over his neck, his chest, down his arms and legs, everywhere, taking stock of the scars and broken bones. She had always healed herself and others while the wounds were fresh. These injuries were older and it would take a lot of concentration to fix them. But she was determined to restore him. She rolled him over to look at his back and then gently pressed him back down on the bed. He was still mumbling to himself miserably. She caressed his cheek and said, “I’m going to heal you, but it will hurt like hell. I’ve got something to take away some of the pain.” 

M injected his arm with the painkillers and the nano-tech stim and waited for them to take effect, running her hand over the ridged scars on his arms and chest, assuring him over and over that she was alive. She didn’t think he could hear her. After a few minutes she put a hand on Quinn’s forehead and another on his chest. She murmured, “I love you, Malavai. Just hold on.” Soon a red glow enveloped them both and he quieted. 

In her mind she poured into his body, racing along the power lines within his flesh, spreading from the inside out. She felt all of his pains and scars and bruises and she ignited the Force within them, allowing the regenerative power to accelerate healing, to destroy the abnormal scarring and to revitalize him. Despite the painkillers he groaned as the internal scars were burned away and his damaged bones were re-broken, straightened and fused together again properly. She sighed with pleasure as she felt the infected and damaged tissue burn away, but her pleasure was tempered by her exploration of what his body had suffered. It was terrible. And he was terribly, dangerously weak.

When she felt she’d purged him of most of the infection and he was out of danger, she pushed her anger outward and away from him, herself and their child. She was so infuriated by the internal wounds she discovered while healing him, and his absurd self-blame, that she was fearful she might lash out and injure him again. When she felt a bit calmer she pulled her hands away from Quinn’s body and the glow around them faded.

She glanced at the chronometer; over an hour had passed. She sighed and looked down at Quinn. He was drenched in sweat but his pale masculine skin was largely restored. He was still staring fixedly at the ceiling, his body rigid with tension. He reminded her a bit of Rutau when he’d lain in her bed that first night; he looked so lost.

Almost on cue the door opened and Toovee entered with a food tray. He put it down beside M. “Fixer 308 left specific directions about what the Captain could eat as he recovered, my lord.”

M nodded. “Can you hook him up to whatever medical… things you’d usually use?” Although Quinn was the team medic, Toovee had medical programming and often treated the crew when necessary. Toovee nodded and hooked Quinn up to hydration, antipyretic, anti-inflammatory and infection-control probe modules. Then Toovee turned to check on the baby, and with M’s permission he left again.

M patted Quinn’s forehead and skin with a cool damp cloth, wiping away the sweat and other fluids clinging to his newly healed skin. After a short time his body seemed to relax and he blinked heavily at her in confusion. 

“Did I miss anything, Malavai? Do you still have any pain?”

He shook his head wordlessly.

“Don’t move too quickly; Toovee has some medical probes working on you.” 

Quinn turned and looked critically at the medications Toovee had administered. 

M swallowed heavily. “I’ve healed you a little and I think the worst of the infection is purged. I had to rebreak your fingers and your wrist to fix the bones. They’ll probably be a little sore for a while.”

Quinn looked at his hands and flexed his fingers, wincing a little but nodding in approval.

M added, “When Jaesa comes back she’ll heal the rest of you, and it won’t hurt so much. What can I do to help you now?”

He turned back to look at her but said nothing. She sighed. “You can speak, Quinn. I’m not a monster. I’m not that woman.”

He cleared his throat. “Wife. Tell me exactly what happened with Rutau and Willsaam in our bed.”

M clenched her teeth. “Why?”

“I need to know.”

M glanced at the food tray. A cup of broth, some bread and what looked like a protein and electrolyte drink. Yuck. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but only if you sit up and eat.” 

As Quinn ate M told him the truth, relieved he was clearheaded. Although Quinn frowned when she began describing how she had bound, petted and kissed Rutau, he didn’t interrupt her. When she was done with her confession he said, “Your matchmaking approach is… unorthodox, Wife, to say the least.”

M shrugged. “Maybe, but I got them together. You should have seen Rutau kissing Jaesa; it was so romantic.”

Quinn raised a brow at her.

“You’ll see; they’ll both be better focused without all the longing and sidelong glances.”

Quinn shook his head, bewildered. “Regardless, and despite the temptation you offered them, it appears that they were blameless, after all. I was wrong to malign them. Lieutenant Rutau did not deserve the beating I gave him.”

M nodded, relieved he wasn’t terribly angry that she’d tied Rutau up and cuddled him. She’d tried to highlight Rutau’s abject terror and that seemed to have allayed Quinn’s suspicions about his motives. “Rutau is going to be fine; Jaesa has already attended to him.”

“I behaved shamefully.”

“You were delirious and you’ve been through hell. They forgive you.”

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. “But do they forgive _you,_ my lord?”

M grinned. “They even forgive me.”

Quinn slurped up several spoonfuls of broth and shook his head. “I wonder if I was drugged while a captive. My sense of time is usually quite accurate. But I was gone so much longer than I’d thought. I thought I was only in her clutches for a week or two.”

M took his free hand in hers and stroked it. “It was weeks. Every day she tortured you. Every day worse than the day before. And she never let you speak. She never let you see. To be blind for weeks and weeks. Terrible.”

He squeezed her hand. “I thought only of you, and our son, and revenge.”

“You have me and little Mal back. And we’ll have our revenge on her.” When Quinn finished the last of the broth M took his empty tray and put it on the desk.

When she turned back to Quinn he was looking at her curiously. “Little Mal?”

M smiled. “Malavai Junior. We can rename him if you want. I haven’t reported his name to the Imperial registry yet.”

Quinn looked over at the baby sleeping in his crib. “I had thought to name him after my father Rymar. He died in battle when I was just a boy, and I always thought…” He sighed. “I’m gratified that there was a Malavai Quinn with you all the time I was kept away."

M’s smile widened. “You know how I think. Husband?”

Quinn looked back at her. “Wife?”

“May I touch you? I’d like to hold you.”

“I’ve wanted nothing else for forty days.” He rolled toward her and she put her arms around him. She held him gently, murmuring to him, and stroking his hair. Soon he was asleep. She fell asleep soon after and slept soundly.


	26. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew returns and are eager to help Quinn recover. Wrath learns what Quinn thought was to be his fate.

The next morning they had the ship to themselves but Quinn continued to have delusional episodes. During these episodes it was clear he was imagining himself on the bounty hunter’s ship. Usually he would just retreat to a corner and huddle there silently with his eyes shut. Twice during the day he just began screaming in agony or frustration. The screaming was upsetting to the baby so M had Toovee take Mal out of the room until Quinn calmed. M took solace in the fact that she could eventually bring Malavai out of the flashbacks by telling him over and over that she was alive and he was safe with her. 

During one of Quinn’s better periods M asked Toovee to trim Quinn’s hair and help him shave. She knew Quinn was happiest when he was well groomed and he did seem pleased with his appearance in the mirror. M thought he still looked terribly gaunt, but seeing him smile was encouraging. 

That night he retreated to the shower again, this time for several hours, letting the water run over him while he hid in the corner. She sat patiently in the bathroom with him, rocking or feeding the baby, singing Vette’s Twi’lek lullabies, waiting for Quinn to come back to her. When Malavai was lucid he seemed almost himself. He was weak, but he seemed to know where he was and he understood there was something wrong with him. But when he was back on the bounty hunter’s ship he was out of her reach, and she couldn’t help him.

At one point in the evening she left her stateroom and found Broonmark waiting for her. Broonmark helpfully suggested that Quinn could be culled from the clan, and that they would become strong by eating his flesh. She tried to explain to him why that wasn’t an option, but ended up just writing him a pass to go on a Mandalorian hunting safari in the wilds of Dromund Kaas. That always kept Broonmark out of trouble and he left the ship happily. 

The second day the rest of the crew came back on board. They were all equally worried about Quinn and excited about the baby. It was a relief, in a way, because Vette was so desperate to take care of the baby it meant that M could be alone with Quinn when he had his flashbacks. After a particularly bad one in which he seemed to be reliving the crossbow episode, M got him to fall asleep and left her stateroom only to find the crew anxiously waiting outside her quarters.

She looked around, relieved to see they were recovering well from their injuries. “What’s going on here?”

Vette was holding Mal in her arms and rocking him a little. She asked, “So, are you killing Quinn?”

“What?!”

Jaesa said, “I tried to tell them you weren’t, but his screaming is so terrible.”

M looked at Rutau and Pierce. “He’s reliving his torture. I can’t get through to him when he’s like that; he’s convinced I’m a hallucination.”

Pierce nodded. “Had a guy in my old battalion; his squad mates got blown to bits around him and he kept reliving it. Ended up getting discharged.”

M said, “If Quinn loses his commission it will kill him. His military position is everything to him.”

Rutau asked, “What are we going to do, my lord?”

M looked at 308, who had been standing behind the others looking miserable. “308, we’re going to find the woman who did this to him, and kill her. What have you learned about the ship?”

308 nodded. “After reviewing all the starship data from the planets on which we know the ship landed, I believe I have the field narrowed down to a few candidates. I’d like to interview Captain Quinn on the subject.”

M nodded. “Get the files and we’ll go over them with Quinn. He has lucid intervals every hour or so. I’ll call you at a good time.” 

308 bowed and asked, “Would Captain Quinn benefit from the kolto tank, my lord? It is fully recycled.”

“I don’t know. Is there some way to sedate him so he wouldn’t…?” M motioned helplessly, not sure how to describe Quinn’s bizarre hallucinations. “I don’t want him to hurt himself.”

“Yes, my lord. I can fetch the required medication when you feel it is appropriate.” 

“I’ll let you know.”

308 nodded and retreated.

M looked at Vette and her son. “Is he behaving?”

Vette smiled, “Yeah, he’s like the best baby ever!” She looked down at him and he looked back up at her intently, sucking his fist.

Rutau nodded, “He was good the first day he was born. You’re a lucky woman, my lord.”

M smiled warmly at him. “I am lucky. Once Quinn is himself everything will be better. Jaesa, will you come in and do a healing meditation over him? I think you could soothe him.” 

“Of course.”

M took Jaesa’s hand and pulled her into her stateroom. 

Quinn was sleeping on his side in the center of the bed, curled up in a ball, his wrists pressed together in phantom binders. Jaesa sat down cautiously on one side of the bed and began her meditation. M sighed, lay down next to Quinn, and stroked his arm, hoping he would wake up with her and not with that terrible bounty hunter.

After Jaesa’s healing session Quinn relaxed into a more peaceful slumber and Jaesa quietly excused herself. 

In the early morning hours M called 308 into the stateroom. 308 pulled up the information she’d gathered on the stateroom desk console and M beckoned her to join her and Quinn on the bed. 308 sat down gingerly on the side of the bed and looked anxiously at Quinn. M smiled. The only time 308 wasn’t completely emotionless was when she was around Quinn. 

M said, “I’ve been thinking about Quinn’s situation. Perhaps some of his flashback episodes were triggered by being locked in this dark room with a single woman. Maybe two women would be more soothing?”

308 said softly, “I’ve done some research on this condition. I believe you’re correct. I think that although his grief when he thought you’d been killed by Lord Kahlak was the final straw that broke his composure, it was being bound and muzzled again that started the process. Anything that reminds him of his captivity has the potential to worsen his symptoms.”

M reached over to the bed’s headboard and pulled out Kahlak’s datapad. She handed it to 308. “One other thing: Jaesa pulled this off of Kahlak. I want to look at it but between taking care of Malavai and our son I haven’t had time. Could you review it?”

308 took the datapad and nodded. “Of course, my lord.”

“I want to know if anyone saw those recordings of Quinn other than Lord Kahlak.”

“I’ll investigate.” 

“I’ve heard that Quinn struck you.”

308 blinked at her. “He… wasn’t himself. He likely won’t even remember the incident, and I’d prefer not to embarrass him about it.”

“I don’t want you to fear him; it will affect your ability to help him. Should I restrain him?”

“No, please, I don’t fear him, my lord.”

“Very well.” M paused and then shook Quinn gently. “Malavai? Malavai, my darling, wake up. It’s M. I’m here.”

Quinn took a deep breath and said, “Wife?”

“Yes, Malavai. Open your eyes. You’re safe in our bed. 308 is here to see you.”

Quinn opened his eyes and looked at 308 doubtfully. “Why is she here? Is this a dream?”

308 shook her head. “No, sir. I’ve brought you some files to review. 

Quinn frowned at her. “Why are you on our bed?”

M interrupted. “Quinn, 308 has narrowed down the suspects for the bounty hunter’s ship we’re looking for. I called 308 down here so you could review the files.”

Quinn blinked and pushed himself up. “Ah. Of course.”

308 rose and went to the room’s console. She pulled up the reports. “If we assume that this woman is the Mask, which I believe to be the case, then it’s possible she may have participated in one of the bounty contests sponsored by the Mandalorians. Or that she would be on one of the common bounty hunter registers. We also have to hope that she has kept the same starship over the last few years.”

Quinn frowned. “She told me she’d been a bounty hunter for many years. She had a high-end carbonite freezing system and she boasted that she’d frozen hundreds of bounties. Her ship was heavily customized. I expect she’s had that ship longer than five years, at the very least.”

“Were you aware of any other crew members or prisoners? Willsaam saw a large Cathar male and a droid the day you were taken.”

“She said her name was Ziri but that was certainly an alias. I didn’t hear other prisoners. She did have a droid she called Ar-nine. The day I was encased in carbonite there were three other people present. A boy or young woman, and two others who had heavier treads than she had. Perhaps two men, or heavy female non-humans.”

308 nodded. “That is very helpful. I’ve already cross-referenced known professional hunters with freighters with Czerka shielding and a female captain and male Cathar crewmember. Do you have any sense of when the ship might have been in a major spaceport? One that would keep records?”

Quinn frowned and looked at M and then back at 308. He hesitated. 

308 straightened and nodded at him. “Sir, I can assure you that I, like the rest of the crew, are absolutely committed to finding this woman on your behalf. I also can promise that we are all pledged to keep the details of your ordeal and your current recovery absolutely confidential. None of us has lost any respect for you whatsoever.”

M smiled. “In fact, I think Pierce thinks you’re a bit of a hero for holding out so long.”

Quinn nodded and swallowed. “The day I was in the box.” He glanced at M. “They put me inside because they were taking on specialized equipment and workmen were going to be onboard. I thought she was overcautious in hiding my presence.”

M looked at 308. “If I was seeing him in real time we might have a date. When was that? I woke up and couldn’t breathe, do you remember? You got Vette some crumblebuns.”

308 nodded and turned to the terminal. “Yes, I have it in my log. That will help.”

Quinn looked at M. “Crumblebuns?”

308 continued. “If they were that anxious to hide you, it was likely an Imperial or Imperial-occupied world. Captain, you had a quick look at the bounty hunter. How old was she?”

“She was wearing heavy makeup, but I would guess in her late thirties or early forties. A Rattatiki.”

308 nodded. “Yes, sir. Very good, sir. I’ll get to work.”

M said, “And get clearance, I want to leave Dromund Kaas. Let’s go somewhere pretty. Maybe Alderaan or Voss. Away from the Dark Council.”

“Yes, my lord. And… my lord? Perhaps Captain Quinn would benefit from some time in the cockpit?”

Quinn looked stricken but M nodded. After 308 left he remarked, “She’s become presumptuous.”

M smiled. “You can’t blame her. She’s completely in love with you.”

Quinn did a double take. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

M’s grin widened. “Oh, she’ll never tell you or act on it. But I can feel it in her.”

Quinn frowned. “Perhaps you should transfer her away.”

M made a face. “That would be a terrible waste. She’s efficient, competent, and she’s in love with you. I can absolutely depend on her to keep you safe. It’s why I asked Noble Squad to keep you two together during the rescue.” 

Quinn raised a brow. “You were wise to do so; she prevented me from taking my own life.”

“Did she? I should give her a bonus.”

“Perhaps. Regardless, my lord, your managerial methods are questionable. It is well-established that fraternization causes unnecessary strife in combat units.”

M smiled. “If I had a problem with fraternization I would never have married you, my darling. And I wouldn’t have a crew willing to give their lives for me, for you, and for each other. Don’t worry about 308. She’ll never, ever tell you or anyone else how she feels. I only know because I’m your wife and Sith. And admit it, you like her too. I can tell.”

Quinn sputtered.

She patted his arm affectionately. “It’s all right, my darling. I’m not upset. I know you love me the best. I wish you could trust my affection for you as well.”

Quinn rubbed his temples and said, “I trust your affection, Wife. It’s the men who surround you that I cannot trust.”

“You’re sweet to be so protective.”

“I do my best.” Quinn frowned and said, “I vaguely remember slapping 308 rather forcefully when we returned to the ship. Please tell me that shameful act was a dream.”

“No, you hit her. She isn’t upset though. Because she loves you.” M smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s fine. We all love you. Even Pierce admires you these days.”

Quinn said nothing for a long time as he pondered the implications. Finally he said, “But is it a good idea for me to be in the cockpit?”

M nodded and leaned over to hug him. “Malavai, I want to get you out of this room. I think being cooped up in here is reminding you of your captivity. I want you in the cockpit and I want you outside.”

Quinn was silent and looked curiously at M for a long time, stroking first her hand and then her cheek. M watched him carefully, not moving, hoping he wouldn’t slip into a hallucination. Finally Quinn said, “My lord. Wife. I have a favor to ask you.”

“Anything.” She took his hand. “Name it.”

“Let me live at least until we kill this bounty hunter. An opportunity for revenge is all I ask. And to die knowing you and our son are safe from possible reprisal by this woman or her associates.”

She frowned, surprised. “Let you live?”

Quinn held her gaze. He wasn’t hallucinating. He licked his lips and said, “I realize you will be forced to forswear me. Too many people know what happened to me. The Hand would never tolerate a consort that was so humiliated.”

M frowned. “Malavai, if the Emperor himself told me to kill you, I wouldn’t do it. You are my life.”

Quinn stiffened. “We have our son to consider, Wife. In fact, I have reconsidered his name. I don’t want him burdened by his father’s shame. I will not be responsible for destroying his chance for a good life.”

“Is that why you tried to kill yourself?”

“I was feverish at the time, and I thought I’d lost you and our son.” He squeezed her hand. “I would never force you into a position where you had to take my life. I would spare you that. But if you would hold me as I die.” He looked at her earnestly. “I wouldn’t want to die anywhere but in your arms. I thought of this often while a captive.”

M choked back a sob. She leaned forward and held him tightly. She whispered, “Malavai. No one wants me to kill you. No one. The Hand knows exactly what happened to you and haven’t said anything. Servant Two even told me you’d be in the Dune Sea. I think I’m the only one who knows she raped you.”

Malavai winced. “But…”

M said more forcefully, “The only other people living who know you were her prisoner are members of our crew and that horrible bounty hunter herself. We’ll kill her, and your secret will be safe. Do you hear me?” 

Malavai slid his arms around her. “You can’t lie to me, Wife. I know you too well.”

M rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “I’m not lying, I swear to you. I swear on my life. I swear on the life of our son.”

Quinn sucked in a breath. “Do not take such an oath lightly, Wife.”

“I’m not. I’m telling the truth.”

Quinn swallowed and shook his head. 

M drew back and caught his gaze. “I have the recordings.”

“What?”

“We wiped the ship’s memory of the transmissions, but I made a copy. I… I missed you so much, I wanted to look at you. And you were so terribly brave.”

“I don’t understand.”

M leapt to her feet and moved to the locked cabinet, pulling a tiny data chip out of a container in the back. She turned, walked resolutely to Quinn, and placed it in his hand.

He stared at it wordlessly.

M sat down beside him again and said softly, “When you’re better, when you are yourself again, maybe you can watch it and see how brave you were, how defiant. No one watching that would think you were weak or that she humiliated you. But I’d rather spare you and the crew the pain of an after-capture debriefing and interrogation… so I promise we’ll keep this secret.”

Quinn frowned and closed his hand around the chip, pensive.

M put her hand over his closed one. “I love you, Malavai. Stay alive for me. Have faith in me. Please?”

Quinn pulled back and looked at her uncertainly. “Are you sure?” 

“308 is investigating to be sure there weren’t any leaks. But so far we believe you’re safe. And Mal can definitely keep his name.”

Quinn shook his head. “Then I must apologize for frightening you.” He glanced around and asked, “Where is my son?”

M twitched at his about-face. Surely this changeability in his mood was due to his state of mind and she shouldn’t hold it against him. She sighed and looked at the chronometer. “Right now he’s with Vette. Vette loves him desperately.” She lay back on the bed. “Kiss me?” 

Quinn smiled and leaned over to press his lips to hers. She kissed him back but otherwise lay perfectly still, afraid to make a sudden move, allowing him to be in control. She liked the bristly feeling of his beard stubble and she drank in the smell of his skin. She wanted to stay in bed and make love, but it was too soon, surely. When he drew back she said, “Come out into the ship with me.”

Quinn hesitated, pensive. Finally he nodded and handed her the chip. “Please lock this away again. I expect it will be some time before I am emotionally prepared to review the files.” 

“Of course, my darling.”

“Let me shave and get dressed, and we’ll leave this room.” He started to get up. 

M put a hand on his arm. “Maybe you should use the crew showers. The little shower in here doesn’t agree with you.”

He nodded. “Come with me.”

Quinn had no problem with the community shower. He stood under the steaming water and soaped himself and then turned M so he could wash her back. M luxuriated in the feeling of his hands on her, of the warm slickness of the soap, and when she turned back he’d moved closer. He ran his lathered hands over her breasts, and became mesmerized making patterns of suds over their tips. She was so afraid she’d trigger a flashback that she was terrified to touch him or speak. Finally she ventured, “Malavai?”

“Wife?” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, running his hands over her body. He pressed his lips against her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. She shuddered with pleasure and longing, but still held back. He straightened and stared down at her intensely. “Wife? What troubles you?”

“I’m afraid to touch you, Malavai.”

“Touch me.” He moved forward, backing her up to the cold wall of the shower. She shivered and he pressed close, the warmth of his body and the hot water running over his shoulders and chest irresistible. And she could feel his arousal hard against her. 

She slid her hands around him then, reveling in his heat and enthusiasm. His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her insistently, pulling her close. After a moment he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the ledge that ran around the shower. She folded her legs around him as he pressed close. He captured her gaze for a moment and then entered her, thrusting eagerly, grunting with the exertion. She clung to him, trying not to cry with pleasure as he pounded into her. He shouted as he came, and when the moment had passed, he remained standing, holding her against him, panting and shuddering. He didn’t speak, but after a long moment let her down gently so she could stand again. He leaned against her, his forehead against hers, his arms around her, the water pouring over them both. He said hoarsely, “I missed you. I missed you so much.” He tightened his hold on her.

M kissed him. “I missed you terribly.”

“For the entirety of my incarceration I focused on the thought that as long as you and our son were safe…”

“I know.”

“…and I could hear you calling to me in your nightmares and I was trapped… I couldn’t help you…” His voice cracked with emotion.

“I know, my darling.” She rubbed his back and hugged him tightly. “You’re safe now. You’re home.”

He let out a breath and said, “Indeed. Let’s get dressed. I want to see my son. And I do want to visit the cockpit.”

After Quinn shaved they rinsed off, dried off and pulled on shipboard tunics and leggings. M took Quinn’s hand and led him into the ship corridor. They came upon Vette and Pierce sitting in the holocom room on a blanket on the floor with the baby. Vette looked nervously at Quinn. 

Vette explained, “Oh wow, sorry, I didn’t know you guys were gonna be up now. I was gonna feed Little Mal in a few minutes, and I know we shouldn’t be in here, but we just thought we could spread out here a little, you know?”

Quinn frowned at her. M intervened, “It’s fine, Vette. Especially since you’re watching Mal for us. Right, Quinn?”

Quinn raised a brow but knelt down to look at his son. He sat on the blanket and held out his hands. M nodded at Vette and she passed the sleeping child to his father. He looked down at his son and rocked him gently.

M met eyes with Vette and Pierce. They were all incredibly tense and at this time of night the ship was utterly silent. Quinn was intent on his son and didn’t notice. Quinn said, finally, “Do you truly think he looks like me? I only see you in him, my lord.”

M lowered herself to the floor and sat next to him. “He’s got your eyes, my darling.”

He nodded. 

Vette swallowed and glanced at Pierce. She said, “He hardly cries. Only if he’s hungry or wet, you know? He smiled at me today I think.”

Pierce grinned. “He’s a good kid.”

Quinn glanced up at Pierce. “Do you think so?”

Vette and M looked at each other. Quinn never wanted Pierce’s opinion.

Pierce was obviously surprised as well. He nodded awkwardly. “Yeah I do.”

Quinn nodded. M gradually relaxed as Quinn sat with his son. She’d finally let out a sigh of relief when she was startled by the rattle of the life support system recycling. Quinn jumped as well, and Pierce sat forward suddenly and looked at him intently. He looked at M and shook his head.

M bit her lip and said, “Malavai? Darling? Why don’t I take Mal for a few minutes?”

Quinn didn’t respond. Vette was closest to the baby and she gingerly took him away from Quinn. 

Quinn started shaking violently and stared blankly at the floor. Pierce stood and pulled Vette up with him. “Come on, girl, we gotta go.”

M didn’t look away from Quinn. “Go to the mess. Toovee’s in there and he’ll have a bottle for Mal.” They retreated.

M kneeled behind Quinn, hoping he wasn’t suffering terribly in his mind. She held him and murmured to him, waiting for it to end. 308 came out of the cockpit. She knelt down to look at Quinn, and then nodded to M. “I was monitoring. This episode began with the life support turnover.”

“It startled me as well.”

“But it triggered a flashback in him. It happens that the life support in this ship is not industry standard. It’s a more expensive modified version Captain Quinn had installed after Broonmark joined your crew. I expect he found Broonmark’s odor objectionable.”

Quinn curled up and covered his head with his hands. He began breathing hard.

M’s heart was breaking for him and she tightened her arms around him. “Isn’t there any easy way to snap him out of these episodes?”

308 said, “I don’t know. But my lord, the reason I mention it is that the sound of the turnover is unusual. It’s possible he heard it on the ship on which he was imprisoned.”

M looked at 308 hopefully. “And?”

308 nodded. “I’ve gone into the business records of the company that makes the system. There are only a few hundred ships that have it. I’ve got the possibilities narrowed down to only five. Two, really.”

M smiled. “You’re amazing, 308.”

“Thank you, my lord. I’ve also reviewed the recent entries on Lord Kahlak’s datapad. She was planning to take your head to the Dark Council on Korriban and also planned to show them the recordings of Captain Quinn. I expect she thought that would be sufficient evidence to discredit you, the Emperor, and all of us. As far as I can tell, she is the only Sith who saw the recordings. There is no mention of a competing interest in Captain Quinn’s capture.”

M breathed a sigh of relief. “So all we have to do now is find this woman, kill her and her crew, and destroy her files.”

308 nodded. “Is there anything I can do for you and Captain Quinn?” She produced an injector. “I’ve brought the sedative you asked for.”

M took the stim but shook her head. “I’ll give him the drug; I hate to see him suffering like this. Would you please fetch Pierce? He can help us get Quinn into the kolto tank.” 

“Very well, my lord.”

As 308 left the room Quinn began to cry. M administered the stim and put her head on his shoulder, rocking him gently as it took effect. “Hold on, my darling. I’m here.”


	27. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath has to restrain Quinn when he has an episode. Afterwards, he asks her to distract him.

After Quinn succumbed to the sedative, Pierce and 308 helped M load his unconscious body into the tank and they let him peacefully float there for several hours. He was still sleeping when 308 and Toovee declared he was ready to come out, and 308 helped M dry him and dress him in bedclothes. Pierce carried him back to their stateroom, and M thought Pierce was being sincere when he said to her, “Don’t worry, milord, he’ll recover from this. I’ll be glad when he’s part of mission planning again; less dangerous for everyone.” 

After M tucked Quinn into bed, she curled up beside him. She held his hand and watched him sleep for a long time before she fell asleep herself.

Several hours later Quinn woke M up by screaming profanities at her. He leapt upon her, grabbed her by the neck and tried to throttle her. He caught her by surprise and she started seeing spots in front of her eyes before she could gather her wits. Fortunately Pierce and Rutau came charging into the room and pulled him off of her. She rolled over to catch her breath as Jaesa rushed in. “Master! 308 said that…” She paused and gaped at Quinn. 

Quinn struggled with Pierce and Rutau. He was wild, enraged and strengthened by his adrenaline; the other men were having difficulty holding him. Quinn shrieked at all of them, accusing them of conspiring with M, of sleeping with her, of keeping him away from her. 

Vette peered into the room and met eyes with M. 

Pierce grunted as Quinn elbowed him in the stomach. He said, “Milord, I know you don’t want to restrain him, but…”

M sighed and pushed herself up. She went to her desk and pulled out a set of binders and a strap. She said, “Put him face down on the bed, I’ll cuff him.”

The men complied and while M affixed the binders Quinn accused her of being their whore. She wrapped the strap around his ankles and pulled it snug.

Vette asked, “Gee whiz, how much bondage stuff do you have in there?” She stepped into the doorway and M could see she was holding Mal.

M shook her head, “Not now, Vette.”

Quinn thrashed around, shrieking at her. When M heard her son start to cry she said, “Everyone out. Vette, take Mal to your quarters or the mess. I don’t want him to hear this.”

Vette nodded and left the corridor. Rutau and Pierce looked at each other. Pierce was holding Quinn down with one of his big meaty hands. He shouted over the racket, “Are you sure?”

M nodded and hollered back, “I’ll sit on him. Just go. He can’t hurt me like this. The episode will pass. Meanwhile, get up to 308 and let’s track down the first of her five suspects. The sooner we kill this woman the better!”

Her crew quickly filed out of the room. The last to leave was Jaesa, who paused and said, “Please don’t hurt him, master.”

M would have been annoyed by the request, but she could feel Jaesa’s anxiety for Quinn. “I won’t. I wouldn’t. Look after the others.” Jaesa nodded and when she left M locked her door. She went to her drawer and pulled out some of Quinn’s monogrammed handkerchiefs and a scarf. 

As she carefully knotted the scarf around the folded handkerchiefs Quinn rolled over and snarled at her. “Are you going to shut me up? Keep me here so you can go cuckold me with Pierce? Or Rutau? Or who knows who else?” His voice rose until he was screaming at her, “Is there anyone or anything you haven’t slept with, you shameless, disgusting, filthy whore?!”

She straddled him and said patiently, “I’m sorry, Quinn, but you’re upsetting the baby and you just tried to kill me.” She held his jaw with one hand and stuffed the gag into his mouth. He howled and thrashed against her as she tied the scarf behind his head.

She sighed and sat on him, waiting for him to calm down. Once he quieted slightly, she kissed his forehead and stroked his hair and face. She thought of Rutau’s adventures in her bed and it occurred to her she should be enjoying Quinn’s predicament more. But hearing his cries through the gag only made her feel sad. She said, “You know, for two years I’ve been wanting to tie you up, but now I can’t ever do it without making you terribly upset. It isn’t fun at all like this.”

He said something angry and muffled by the gag in response. 

She hugged him and asked softly, “What am I going to do with you, Malavai Quinn?”

308’s voice interrupted over the intercom. “I’m setting course for the most likely ship. It is currently docked on Balmorra.”

“Very well.”

Malavai railed at her unintelligibly for twenty minutes, but stilled suddenly, stared at her fixedly and then began to sob. She held him as he shuddered and wept, groaning and screaming and struggling against her. After she spent an unbearable hour trying to calm him he finally returned to his senses. His body and the bedclothes were drenched with sweat and he was exhausted. She climbed off of him and sat beside him, patting his forehead and face with a cool washcloth and murmuring soothingly. When she finally removed the gag he said softly, “I tried to kill you.”

M nodded. She put an arm around his shoulders to help him sit up and offered him a cup of water. He drank gratefully. She frowned as she saw blood staining the linens underneath him; Quinn had scraped his wrists terribly trying to pull them free of the binders. 

“Oh Malavai, your poor hands.” 

He looked at her earnestly, his eyes clear and compelling, and said, “You must not let me stay here.” 

“Sit still for a moment; I’m taking off the binders.” 

“No. Not yet.”

“Your wrists are injured.”

“Spray them with kolto. There’s some in the medic pack under the desk.”

She got off the bed, grabbed the pack and sprayed his injuries. 

He turned his head as she worked and said, “If I were to kill you then our son would lose both his parents. It is imperative you put me in the brig.” 

M finished spraying his wrists and looked up to search his face. She smiled and pushed his hair back from his forehead. “308 narrowed down the possibilities to two, or at most five, ships. We’re on our way to the most likely one now.”

Quinn shook his head. “You didn’t respond to my statement.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“You have bruises on your throat.”

“They’ll fade.”

“It isn’t safe for me to be here. I believe my physical injuries are no longer a factor. My problem is now a specifically mental one and it is dangerously unpredictable. You must either transfer me to a specialty hospital or I must be locked up. For the safety of the entire crew.” 

M rolled her eyes. “I’m not risking your career by transferring you. And in case you’ve forgotten, my darling, we don’t have a brig. All we’ve got is a portable holding cell and I’m not going to lock you in that thing, Quinn. I’d rather keep you tied up here than that.” 

Quinn said dryly, “I’m certain you would. Why do you still have those handcuffs in our room?”

M made a face. “I don't know.” She thought for a moment. “I’m afraid chaining you up in a holding cell will trigger one of your flashbacks. I was terribly frightened just now that by tying you up I’d sent you back to that woman.” She dug into his pack and pulled out some kolto bandages. “Let me at least wrap your wrists.”

“No.”

“I’m awake now; you won’t be able to take me in a fight.”

“My madness lends me superhuman strength; that much I do remember.”

“I’m letting you go.” She moved to remove the binders. 

He pulled away. “No, you are not! And you didn’t send me back to Ziri.”

M hesitated. “You were terribly upset.”

Quinn worked his jaw. “I saw Kahlak killing you and the baby again.”

M sighed. “I’m so sorry. That was my fault. We should have found a way to warn you that Jaesa had taken my place. Please… please let me fix your wrists, Malavai.”

Quinn frowned at her and lay back on the bed onto his hands. “I’m fine. The kolto is working.”

“Malavai!” 

He shifted position slightly to take the weight off his wrists. “Another flashback, even the one in which she murdered you and our son, would be better than if I were to discover I’d strangled you in your sleep.” He let out a shuddering breath and whispered, “I could not live with that guilt, M.”

M sucked in a breath. Quinn never, ever called her by her name. She could feel his fear and sorrow and it broke her heart. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, shaking her head angrily. She didn’t know what to do. She’d watched him suffer so terribly; she couldn’t bear the thought of him suffering like that alone in a cell. She kissed Quinn’s neck and tried to concentrate. She couldn’t leave him alone, but maybe she needed to get out of their room to think. She needed a distraction. Anything. She pulled away from Quinn and looked him up and down. He watched her carefully as she did so.

Finally she cleared her throat and said, “So you’re just going to lie there in binders all day?”

Quinn shrugged. “Unless you can find another place to properly secure me.”

She scowled at him, feeling panicked. “I’m not going to let you suffer through all this alone and chained up like an animal!”

He shook his head. “There is no other option.”

M bit her lip. Maybe she had to distract him, to make him stop insisting on his stupid idea. She let out a breath and said, “You’re making me feel guilty for thinking you look sexy in handcuffs.” Of course he always looked sexy to M, even as thin as he was now. He was irresistible to her. 

Quinn smiled wryly as she caressed his face. “You’re incorrigible, Wife.”

“Well, you do.”

Quinn leaned his face into her palm. “You honor me, my lord.”

M leaned over him. “If I kiss you while you’re like this will it make you have an episode?”

He sobered and his gaze travelled over her lips. “As long as you don’t beat or electrocute me.”

M pulled away, angry. “I would never, ever hurt you like that. Roll over and I’ll take off the binders. I can’t bear seeing you like this knowing… ” 

Quinn cut her off. “No. I tried to kill you.”

M’s face fell. “So what do I do now?”

Quinn studied her. “Kiss me.”

She studied him for a moment, gauging his emotions. He seemed calm. She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. She drew back slightly and he said, “Kiss me again.”

“But you’re all tied up. What if I trigger a…?”

He cut her off again. “I’m already restrained. If I lose my senses you won’t be injured. Kiss me. Make love to me.” He shifted his position until he was lying in the center of their oversized bed. “Go ahead. You’ve been pestering me to do this since the first time we coupled.” 

M cocked her head at him. “Coupled? You make us sound like insects.”

“Made love, then. Go ahead, my lord. You have my permission to make love to me while I am fettered. Please proceed.”

“I won’t do it if you…”

“Do you wish me to beg you, Wife?” He looked up at her with amusement, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “Is this part of the sexual game you crave? You will have to instruct me as to what it is you wish me to say.” 

“No, that’s not… that is… you don’t have to say anything.” M considered him for a long moment, and then straddled him again. She bent her head and hesitantly kissed him. Then she pulled up his undershirt and kissed his tight belly and ran her tongue up his chest, licking and nipping at him gently. She glanced up at Quinn. “Are you still with me?”

He said soberly, “I’m with you, Wife. Don’t stop.”

Gathering enthusiasm, she unfastened the shorts he’d been sleeping in and slid them down his legs. She pulled her sleeping gown over her head and threw it to the floor. 

Quinn looked up at her with renewed fascination, his eyes roaming over her body. He said, “How did you recover your pre-gestational figure so quickly after delivering our son?”

“The same way you did, from stress and worry.” She smiled. “I should fatten up well now that you’re back.”

He smiled back at her. “You’re beautiful either way.”

She raised a brow. “You’re just sweet talking me because I’m naked.” She wriggled her bottom against him and grinned.

“You know me very well, my lord. Now, I beg you to kiss me again.” He craned his head toward her and she met his lips with hers. She pushed him back against the bed with her mouth and tongue and ran her hands over his chest and neck. He groaned with pleasure and she felt the rumble of his voice vibrate through her body. She squirmed against him in response. 

She pulled back briefly and he raised his head again, reaching for her. She said breathily, her lips hovering over his, “You’ll have to ask me. I won’t force you.”

He whispered, “My lord?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s shag.”

“Malavai!” Quinn never said anything even mildly salacious. “Is this you, or are you having a spell?”

“Not a spell, Wife. Just desperation to be inside you.”

M smiled and then, without breaking their gaze, reached down, positioned herself, and slid onto and around him. He was hard as durasteel and his whole body was trembling beneath her. She began to move over him, slowly at first. 

Quinn gazed at her, transfixed. She pulled back up as far as she could, and hesitated. When Quinn whispered, “Please,” M lowered herself against him forcefully, burying him to the hilt. She hadn’t realized having Quinn under her power like this would be so exciting. As a Sith, she was always capable of overpowering him, of course, but for him to allow this, to allow her to have complete control over him, was thrilling. And she could feel he was enthralled as well. 

She wanted to prolong the moment, but she was breathless with excitement and despite herself she was moving up and down, faster and faster, and faster still as she felt him swell inside her. She watched Quinn’s face carefully; his expression of rapt ecstasy was so intoxicating that when his body suddenly stiffened and he arched his neck she climaxed with him. Afterwards she remained atop him, panting and gasping.

When he regained his breath he said, “I apologize, my lord, I should have let you do this long ago. I only regret that I cannot put my arms around you as I am.”

She smiled and hugged him. “I was afraid this would remind you of…“

Quinn shook his head. “What that woman put me through did not remotely resemble lovemaking. And I can see and speak and I’m with the woman I love.”

She kissed and nipped at his lips for a long moment and then said soberly, “Now, can I let you go?”

“No.”

M kissed his cheek. “Even though you look delicious this way, I can’t keep you handcuffed the rest of your life, Malavai. Besides, you’ll never get your strength back if you’re tied hand and foot.”

He sighed and said, “Kiss me.”

M smirked. “Are you trying to distract me with sex?”

“No. I’m trying to distract myself with sex.”

M grinned. Quinn was getting his sense of humor back. That had to be a good sign. “In that case, I’ll be happy to distract you.”


	28. Mess Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath gossips with the female crew while Quinn reacquaints himself with the men.

Later that morning M finally convinced Quinn to let her free him and she helped him clean up and get dressed. She took him by the hand and they visited the baby, this time without incident. Then she found Rutau and Pierce in the combat room and asked them to help Quinn. He was terribly de-conditioned and she wanted him to get his strength back. 

Before she left the combat room she said, “If Quinn has a spell, call me, but feel free to sit on him or tie him up if you need to do so.”

Quinn looked at M severely. “My lord!”

M sighed. “Boys, will you still respect Captain Quinn if he goes spare?”

Pierce nodded. “Yeah. Like I said, I’ve had some mates who went through this. It’s not a problem.”

Quinn looked at Pierce with shock. 

Pierce clapped him on the shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go. Rutau, you spot him on that side.”

M smiled and left the men to their drills. She next revisited Vette in the mess, where she’d set up a little area just for playing with Mal. Vette smiled when M approached and handed over Mal and a bottle. “We were just going to have lunch.”

M held her son and began feeding him. “He wasn’t too upset this morning, I hope.”

Vette shook her head. “He didn’t like the yelling.”

“Neither did I.”

“My lord, how are we gonna take Quinn off the ship? If he goes all mental everyone will know he’s all crazy and stuff.”

308’s voice came over the comm. “I could set up a fast-acting tranquilizer module. You could trigger it if he became agitated. Or even he could do so, if he felt a spell coming on.”

Vette looked up. “308, do you ever sleep?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“When it’s necessary.”

Vette shrugged at M. “Weird.”

Jaesa sauntered over, chewing on a sandwich. She smiled down at the baby. “I think Mal might be a Force sensitive, don’t you, Master?”

M nodded. “Maybe. I felt his little presence before he was born. But he still has my blood in him. We won't know for sure for at least year or so. Maybe more."

"Hm. We don't learn much about having babies in the Jedi Academy. We're not supposed to have children."

"A foolish rule. They only weaken their cause by not breeding more Jedi."

"Maybe. What if he learns to wield the Force?"

"Then I'll fear for him. If he’s a sensitive he’ll get taken away to Korriban or worse.”

Jaesa swallowed a mouthful of bread. “We could send him to the Jedi Academy. Promotion there is based on merit, not assassination.”

M shook her head. “I can’t imagine Quinn would allow it. But it will be at least five or ten years from now before we’ll be sure what his talents are; maybe the situation will have changed by then.”

Jaesa nodded. She said, “So how many pairs of binders do you have in your room? I’ve counted three pairs that have come out of that drawer since…”

Vette burst into laughter. M made a face and said, “I did threaten to tie up you and Rutau that first night, as I recall.”

Vette hooted with laughter, “When was this? That would be hilarious!”

Jaesa frowned. “Master, people might misinterpret what you’re saying about…”

M smiled down at her son and then said to Vette, “Jaesa and Rutau made a huge fuss about staying with me so I wouldn’t have nightmares. I decided if they complained any more I’d bind, gag and strap them together and let them work out their energy against each other. So I have a whole cache of such things in my drawer.”

Vette put her hands over her mouth to hide her giggling. “Let’s do it anyway!”

Jaesa protested, “No, let’s not do it!”

Vette punched Jaesa’s arm. “You totally love Rutau. You should totally jump on him.”

Jaesa blushed and met eyes with M. “I’m a Jedi. I am beyond the need for physical pleasure.”

M smiled and mouthed at her, “Liar.”

Vette wiped her eyes. “Jaesa, wake up, he’s totally into you. He stares at you like all the time like since he got here. He’s super cute too. My lord, we should definitely tie them together. Or put them in a sack. That would be so funny. They’d totally freak out.”

“A sack? You, Vette, are an evil girl.”

Vette grinned. “I learned from the best, my lord!”

Jaesa decided to change the subject. She asked, “What’s going on with you and Pierce, Vette? You spend a lot of time kissing each other.”

Vette sobered. “I know, right? He’s a super good kisser. And he’s so big and strong. I’m kind of falling for him. And don’t worry, Quinn already told Pierce to treat me right or else.”

“Quinn and I worry about you, Vette.” 

Vette rolled her eyes. “Okay mom.”

Jaesa sucked in a breath.

M met eyes with Vette. Vette’s mother had died in slavery only a year before and Vette had been crushed. 

Jaesa started, “Vette, I’m sure she isn’t trying to take your mother’s place.”

Vette shook her head, “Don’t get all serious you guys. It’s kinda cool you look out for me. And I’m getting along better with Quinn nowadays, so it’s fine. Did he tell you he totally saved me from getting raped by a bad guy on Tatooine?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Jaesa frowned, “Are you all right?”

Vette waved her hand, “It was super scary but I’m okay.”

M smiled at Vette and then looked down as her son finished his bottle. She lifted him to her shoulder to burp him. “The baby drank that bottle quickly. He’s gaining weight, as well.” He burped softly and she wiped and then nuzzled his soft little face. “Thank you, Vette, for taking care of him while his father recovers.”

“You’re welcome, my lord, but it’s no bother. He’s such a sweetie. I can’t wait to have my own baby someday.”

M nodded and said, “308, how are the men doing?”

308 replied, “Thus far there have been no incidents. Strangely, they are also discussing relationships on this ship.”

Vette’s eyes rounded. “What are they saying? Did Pierce mention me? Wait, don’t tell me. No wait, tell me!”

“To tell you may be crossing the boundaries of privacy; suffice it to say, all the parties on this ship seem to be in agreement about the relationships on board.”

M said, “She means Pierce mentioned you and he likes you too.”

Vette nodded with satisfaction. “That’s good, because otherwise I’d clobber him. Did Rutau mention Jaesa?”

“Everyone is in agreement. I will say no more.”

Vette punched Jaesa in the arm. “Told you.”

Jaesa frowned. 

M smiled down at her son. Rutau had given her a little rattle for the baby and she waved it back and forth. Mal followed it with his eyes with rapt concentration. M glanced at Vette mischievously. “As I said, while you were gone Jaesa and Rutau slept with me. We cuffed Rutau’s hands and Jaesa held onto him all night. She said it was to keep me from molesting him. Which I wasn’t going to do.”

Vette grinned up at Jaesa. “So, is he cuddly?”

Jaesa nodded absently and wandered out of the Mess Hall, lost in thought. As she passed through the door M and Vette laughed and then returned to playing with the baby, gossiping and giggling together.

A short time later 308 came back over the intercom. “I’ve had a discussion with Toovee. I believe I have the materials needed to rig a holo-recorder up to your gear. Quinn could watch your progress from the ship. He could indentify his captor without being physically present.”

M nodded. “I think he’ll want to be present, but I’ll ask him.”

“He’s headed for you now.”

“Thank you, 308.”

The three men entered the mess hall and Quinn came directly over to her. Rutau and Pierce headed to the food stores and grabbed something to drink. They were all drenched with sweat. Quinn kneeled down beside M and looked at the baby. 

He said, “I apologize for my disheveled state, but I wanted to visit Malavai Junior before I experienced another episode.” He wiped his hands and face with a towel.

“How did the workout go?” She handed him the baby, who was gurgling happily.

Quinn smiled at Mal and said, “It’s very odd to be on friendly terms with Lieutenant Pierce. But he is being supportive at present.”

M smiled at him. “We’re all supportive.”

“Rutau was surprisingly forgiving that I tried to kill him.”

“He’s a good person.”

Quinn glanced up at her. “Yes. But you mustn’t share a bed with him ever again or I will shoot him.”

M rolled her eyes. “What if he gets in bed with both of us? Jaesa agrees he’s very cuddly; you might like him.”

Quinn narrowed his eyes. “Don’t joke about this, Wife.”

M shook her head, disappointed. “Fine. He probably wouldn’t want to sleep with us. I think I make him nervous.”

Quinn said dryly, “I can’t imagine why.”

“I’m sure he’d rather sleep with Jaesa anyway, he’s so madly in love with her.”

Quinn frowned. “Madly in love?”

“Of course, can’t you tell?”

“No. He also insists he is not a virgin.”

“Oh please.” She looked at Quinn mischievously. “Well, what about 308? We could sleep with her. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Quinn rolled his eyes. “That would be incredibly inappropriate.”

“But you like her, I know you do. And think, a woman on each side of you. It would be so cozy. Imagine how we could pleasure you!”

“No. Such behavior would cause unnecessary complications.”

M sighed, wondering if 308 was listening in. She supposed she could press Quinn on the idea at a later time, when he was feeling better. She paused to wipe a bit of drool from the baby’s face. “Not to change the subject, but I need to ask you: When we go visit this first ship –“

Quinn cut her off. “If I find myself in that ship again it will surely trigger an attack.”

“308 wants to set up cameras on our gear so you can monitor us from the ship.”

Quinn looked back down at the baby and let him play with his pinky. “I would prefer to come along but staying onboard the Fury is probably wisest. I should be able to give some direction over the comlink.”

M smiled at the baby and then scooted over next to Quinn and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. He tutted, “I’m covered in sweat, my lord.”

She smiled, “I’m fully washable, it’s fine. Isn’t he adorable?”

Quinn nodded. “He’s very strong. Considering everything you went through during the pregnancy, he’s a miracle.”

Mal cooed and bit his fist, showing off his long black lashes by blinking at Quinn. M said, “He looks so much like you. Have you told your mother about him yet?”

Quinn twitched. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been wrapped up in my troubles. Did you inform her that I was missing?”

M shook her head. Quinn didn’t speak of his family often but she knew he cared about them. His disgrace after Druckenwell had strained his relationship with his mother, unfairly so, and it was one reason why it was so critical to him to regain honor for the family name. “I didn’t think it was helpful to worry her, and I didn’t know who she might tell.”

Quinn nodded. “Thank you for that. Tell me, are you going to insist I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Then you should extend to me the same courtesy you gave Lieutenant Rutau.”

M grinned. “Ooh! You want to sleep with Jaesa pressing her breasts against you? That would be brilliant! Perhaps you could be her first. Or we could both be!”

“No. I meant you should use binders on me and…” His voice trailed off and he turned to look at her. “I’m sorry, my lord, what did you say?”

M smiled and patted his arm. “Yes, my darling, I’ll keep you from hurting me, don’t worry.”

“What was that about Willsaam?”

M rolled her eyes. “Ask Rutau. I told you, they’re in love with each other.”

Quinn glanced over at Rutau, who was enjoying an iced drink with Pierce. “Perhaps at a later date. I’m not sure I want to know.”


	29. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath confronts Quinn's kidnapper.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the cockpit of the _Fury_. They’d landed at Sobrik Spaceport in search of the first ship on 308’s list. M had taken Pierce, Rutau and Jaesa with her to investigate, leaving Vette behind to watch Mal and 308 to watch Quinn. 

Quinn’s attention was focused on a screen that was receiving a video feed from cameras mounted on Rutau and Pierce’s body armor. He sighed, wishing he could have accompanied his wife. At least he was back in his Imperial uniform. It felt warm and comforting to him. He’d have felt better if M hadn’t used meshtape to secure him to his seat before she left, but he was grateful for the freedom he’d earned thus far.

308 sat beside him, monitoring the team. Quinn looked at her sidelong, wondering whether she really was in love with him. It was irrelevant, of course. He would never give in to his wife’s preposterous suggestion that they all sleep together. Such an adventure would surely erode the stability of the crew. He indulged in a brief mental image of the three of them in bed, and then shook his head dismissively. 

He sighed and tried to get comfortable in his seat. He watched 308 tracking the team and crosschecking security footage she sliced from the spaceport. She was good at her job. He sighed again, wondering if the crew as a whole was truly better off with him as their commander.

308 turned when he sighed and said, “Sir? Is something the matter?”

Quinn replied, “Thank you, no. But I question whether my hyper-vigilance concerning Lord Wrath’s safety over the last two years was wasted energy.”

“Why would you say that, sir?”

Quinn looked down at his forearms, both taped to the arms of his chair and shook his head. “She seems to have survived well enough without my care for six weeks.”

“On the contrary, sir. We missed your talent for strategy and mission planning tremendously. While you were away there were eight attempts on her life, with significant injuries among the crew. Even Lord Wrath took a blaster hit in her arm on one occasion.”

Quinn looked at 308 sharply. “How did that happen?!”

308 bowed her head apologetically. “While you were gone I continued the monitoring protocols you’d set in place. Since we were on Dromund Kaas it was fairly easy to have any potential threats discovered in this fashion neutralized by Imperial troops. But those protocols did not detect every plot against her life. Every time Lord Wrath left the safety of the ship it was an extremely harrowing experience for the entire crew. I apologize that my work was not up to the standards you set. I still have much to learn from you, sir.”

Quinn frowned at 308 and asked, “Fixer 308, how did you choose this particular ship we are investigating today; that is, over the other possibilities?”

“A field agent from a listening post on Hoth reported this ship was planetside the day you were severely confined. He reported seeing a female Rattataki bounty hunter with a Cathar male taking on a consignment of interrogation equipment. The report was passed on to me via Agent Brandis on Belsalvis.

“Which field agent? I know many of the remaining intelligence operatives on Hoth.”

308 checked her records. “Agent… that’s odd. There isn’t a name.”

Quinn looked back at the monitors and thought. The morning of his trial in the box he remembered the hair of Ziri’s wig brushing against him as the droid took him to the showers. Why would she change out of a disguise to deal with a delivery? “Call them back.”

308 glanced at his monitor. “Sir?”

Quinn pulled at his arms. “Call them back now.”

308 nodded and said into her comm, “My Lord? Captain Quinn would like you to return to the ship immediately.”

M answered, “We’ve located the freighter’s hangar bay. If they discover we’re here they may run for it.”

Quinn tapped his earpiece with his shoulder. “There will be an assassination attempt. Return to the _Fury_ at once.”

Her response was interrupted by the sound of blaster fire. The recording devices on Rutau and Pierce wheeled around to reveal at least a dozen enemies as well as four light saber-wielding men. 

Quinn swore. “Let me loose.”

308 was already contacting the ICCC command center for help. She didn’t turn to look at him but said, “I’m sorry sir. Lord Wrath specifically ordered not to do so.” An Imperial officer appeared on her holocom and said something Quinn couldn’t hear. 308 tapped a button on her earpiece and said, “Thank you sir, Lord Wrath will appreciate your assistance.”

Quinn persisted, “I won’t have a spell; I have to go to her.”

308 shook her head. “Lord Wrath said not to let you go no matter what happens.” She activated her communicator again and spoke to the officer. “Yes sir, thank you. I am standing by.”

Quinn stilled and looked at her. “My wife told me you’re enamored with me. Have you orchestrated this attack? Rendered me helpless so you can take her place?”

The color drained from 308’s face as she turned to face him. “Of course not!”

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her. “Then cut me loose. Or I shall assume the worst.”

308 hesitated, looked at the monitor screens and nodded. “Yes sir. You can get to her faster than the Sobrik forces.” She quickly drew out her utility blade and cut him free. Quinn leapt to his feet and ran for his medic kit and his blasters. As he sprinted for the ship entrance 308 spoke through his earpiece, saying, “Sir, I’ll leave my channel open in your earpiece. Concentrate on the sound of the communications if you feel a flashback coming on. It may help.” 

He charged down the ship ramp toward the firefight, which was in a hangar halfway across the spaceport. As he passed some spaceport security guards he shouted at them to follow. When he got to the bounty hunter’s hangar bay he slid through the entrance and dived for cover behind some shipping containers, grimacing as he felt a muscle strain behind his right knee. He still had the body memory for fighting, but he was out of shape. He peered around a container and saw M and Jaesa standing back-to-back surrounded by four Force users. After only a moment watching the battle it was evident that the enemies were seasoned Sith Warriors and M was not using her all-out attacks. It made sense; taking outlandish risks without Quinn to heal her as she fought would be foolish. He scanned the hangar. Pierce was pinned down by a dozen Imperial troopers. Rutau was lying motionless on the floor next to Pierce. 

Quinn turned to the guards who had followed him and directed them to flank the enemy group, and sent one of them to call for backup. He took another three men and moved toward Pierce. In his earpiece he could hear Pierce asking 308 for a medic and he could hear Jaesa and M breathing heavily as they fought.

Quinn heard 308 calmly speaking to the spaceport authority requesting additional troops as Quinn and his guards managed to make their way quickly to Pierce. Pierce popped up behind the makeshift cover, mostly supply crates, and shot at the opposition. He dropped back down to cool his rifle and nodded to Quinn. 

“Glad to see you, mate.”

Quinn pulled open his medic pack and aimed a probe at Pierce. He had a deep blaster wound on his right shoulder and another along the surface of his helmet near his left ear. “Hold still while the probe stops the bleeding.”

Beside him the Imperial guards were firing and ducking, and Quinn was pleased to see another dozen men coming towards them to help. 

Pierce recharged his rifle and nodded at Rutau. “Help him; he’s alive. I’ll cover you and keep an eye on the missus for you.” 

Quinn waited for the enemy blaster fire to move to the flanking troops and he jumped out of cover, grabbed Rutau, and dragged him to the safety of the nearest shipping crates. Rutau had a bloodied gut wound and scoring on his helmet. Quinn pulled off Rutau’s helmet and front armor plate and looked at the injury. He wanted to help Rutau but he was desperate to go to M. Rutau looked up at him anxiously. “Sir?”

Quinn tore open a kolto pack with his teeth and frowned down at the torn flesh. “Hold still. You’ve got a nasty injury.”

“Don’t waste your time, sir. I can’t move. Go help Lord Wrath.”

Quinn frowned. “Your paralysis is temporary. Some of our opponents are using modified stun rounds. For the moment I’m going to stop the bleeding to stabilize you.” He glanced up at Rutau’s face. “You’re going to survive this, Rutau.”

Rutau’s relief was obvious. He said gratefully, “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Quinn sprayed biofoam and kolto into the wound and activated a medical probe. It buzzed as it performed a medical scan and began cleaning the wound. 

His work was interrupted by a husky female voice behind him. “Well, well, darlin’. Didn’t think I’d ever be seeing you again.”

Quinn froze. He could feel the barrel of a blaster against the back of his neck. Quinn glanced up at M, still holding her own against the four Sith. Except there were only three Sith left now. A good sign. 

Ziri’s lips moved close to his ear. “Have you missed me?”

For a moment Quinn couldn’t make a sound. But he finally croaked out, “No, Ziri.” He met eyes with Rutau who looked back at him with wide-eyed horror. Then Quinn glanced at the mini-camera mounted on Rutau’s armor. In his earpiece 308 said, “I can see you, Captain Quinn. Concentrate on my voice, Captain, I am contacting spaceport security to lock down the hangar bay.”

Ziri poked him with her blaster. “Now you come with me, hear? Never got completely paid for catching you; that Broysc woman disappeared. But I figured you might come after me, and I found some folks interested in your wife. You think they’re going to kill her today?”

Quinn shook his head, marveling again at Ziri’s utter stupidity. She was talking into his right ear, the one with the earpiece. 308 could hear every word she said. Almost immediately he heard 308 say softly, “I’m tracking you, Captain. I’m alerting the others. The entire spaceport is alerted to the situation. She will not abduct you again. Stay with me in the present.”

Ziri tutted, unaware she was being monitored. “I don’t think they’re gonna kill her today either. Hands behind your back, lover.”

Quinn shook his head. “I will not cooperate with – _Gah!”_

Quinn shouted in surprise and pain when she pushed a shocking device into the small of his back. He was momentarily stunned and his hands were roughly pulled behind him and shackled. He realized Ziri wasn’t alone, and glanced behind him to see a huge grey Cathar male holding his arm. The Cathar began dragging him away from the battle and up the ramp into Ziri’s ship. 

He glanced back at M and knew she’d seen what had happened. She cried out in anger and dispatched another one of the Sith assassins as her aura glowed with hot fire. She leapt into the air over another opponent and brought her blade down to decapitate him as she passed by. The last Sith, distracted momentarily by the death of his companions, was cut in half by Jaesa’s spinning blade. M charged towards Quinn, shouting his name out loud and in his head. She ran the gauntlet of rifle and blaster fire between the assassins and the Imperial guards, easily deflecting the fire that came her way with her light sabers. As she passed Rutau’s motionless body she shouted something back at Jaesa and in his head he heard her say, “I’m coming, Malavai, hold on.”

Quinn was dragged up the ramp and into the ship, and he immediately recognized the sounds and odors of the ship that he’d become accustomed to while he’d been a prisoner. He could hear 308’s running commentary to M and the others. He tried to concentrate on 308’s voice; he would be useless if he had a flashback now.

He struggled against the Cathar and got a second shock as reward. They stopped in the ship entry passage and Ziri closed and locked the ship hatch door. She was definitely Rattataki. She was light grey, bald, and her face was marked with tribal tattoos. Her ears and nose and lips were covered with piercings. She was otherwise very average looking, and he adjusted his estimate of her age to the mid-forties. 

She turned and looked at him. She said, “Well, it won’t be a total loss. I’ll just ransom you back to your wife and I’ll get back my expenses plus reasonable wages for all the trouble you caused me. 

Quinn remained silent, although he wasn’t sure if it was because it was the wise thing to do or if he’d just been trained not to speak to her. 

They all jumped at the sound of loud pounding on the ship’s hatch. Ziri swore. She looked at the Cathar. “Throw him in a holding cell, we’re taking off.” She disappeared into the bowels of the ship and the Cathar started dragging him deeper into the ship as well. The Cathar paused and looked back at the ship hatch. Quinn followed his gaze. There were two light saber blades poking through the exit hatch now, moving slowly in opposite directions to form a circle. At the same time the entire ship suddenly lurched portside. Ziri’s voice came over the ship communicator. “Damn Jedi just cut down our landing gear.” 

The Cathar slammed a wall communicator with his furry fist. “They’re cutting through the hatch.”

Ziri expressed her unhappiness with the situation with a string of colorful profanity. “Bring Quinn up here; put him on the Wall.”

Quinn struggled against the Cathar with all his strength; he had no desire to revisit the Wall. As he was dragged through the ship’s corridors he noticed there were other holding cells on the ship, and two of them were occupied by women. The idea that there might have been helpless women on board being tortured while he was there galled him; his father had taught him that a man was obligated to protect his female charges and allies. He had failed not only himself and his wife, but these other prisoners as well. 

The Cathar pulled him into a large square room with blood-streaked padding on one wall and pushed him up against one section. He bound Quinn to the wall with straps around his neck and wrists. Quinn’s ears started buzzing and he knew he was about to go into a flashback. But in his ear 308 said, “They’re through the hatch, they’re coming, sir. Hold on. They’re coming for you.”

Quinn snapped back to the present and looked around frantically. Ziri marched into the room and pulled out a repeating crossbow. Quinn shuddered with nausea and panic at the sight, although he was surprised as the crossbolts were far slimmer than he’d thought they would be. He wondered if she coated them with a pain-enhancing drug. Ziri pointed the crossbow directly at his face and waited. 

Six long seconds later M came charging in. Her eyes were aflame with dark Force power, and when she entered the room the atmosphere crackled and smelled of ozone. Moments later Jaesa came behind her and guarded the door.

M looked at Ziri menacingly. “You.”

Ziri raised a brow at her. “Me.”

M said, using her Voice, “You will let him go, now.”

Ziri smirked. “Mind control doesn’t work on me, lady. Now we’re going to talk price.”

M blinked. “Price?”

“How much you’ll pay me to give him back to you unharmed.”

M narrowed her eyes and her body flickered dark flame. “You’ll give him back to me or you will die.”

Ziri cocked her head at M and shifted her crossbow. She shot Quinn through the left shoulder without taking her eyes off of M. He howled in pain. He was fairly sure the bolts were coated with an irritant.

Ziri said coldly, “Price just went up. I don’t like being threatened.” The Cathar cocked a beam rifle and pointed it at M. 

M’s voice went low and fierce. “I just cut a hole in your hatch. Your ship is surrounded by Imperial Guards and the spaceport has revoked your permit to fly. I am the Emperor’s Wrath and…” Without looking away from Ziri she paused to deflect a beam shot by the Cathar and then threw him against the wall. “…and you just wounded my husband. You are in no position to bargain for price.”

Ziri said, “I think I am,” and shot Quinn in the right upper arm. This time he managed to hold back his scream but he still gasped and grunted in agony.

308 said softly in their ears, “Imperial troops have secured the remainder of the ship and are evacuating prisoners.”

In Quinn’s mind he heard M cry out, “I can’t destroy her without hurting you, Malavai. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Quinn looked at M; her body was glowing hot but she had locked eyes with Ziri. She growled, “What is your demand?”

“You clear out of here, we take off, you transfer credits to my account or I kill him.”

Quinn gasped and gritted out, “No. My lord. I beg you. Kill me. I won’t leave with her again.”

Ziri cocked her head and smiled at M. “Well, all that work I did and I never got him to beg before. I like hearing him beg.” She shot his left forearm and he let out a choked cry. 

M deactivated her light sabers and put them at her hip. “Stop shooting him.” M’s skin crackled with purple sparks and she was shaking with rage. In his head, Quinn heard M say, “Get her eyes off of me, Malavai, and I’ll kill her.” He looked at M, but she was still staring fixedly at Ziri.

“Just showing you I’m serious, darlin’.” Ziri grinned. Her canine teeth were artificially sharpened into fangs.

In Quinn’s ear 308 said, “The ship is surrounded. I have your position. We have a cutting laser outside the ship. We can completely disable the engine and attack en masse.”

M said softly, “Wait.”

Quinn drew a deep breath and gritted out, “Please, kill me. I couldn’t bear to feel her hands on me again now that I’ve seen how ugly she is.”

Ziri glanced at Quinn and pulled the trigger again, and this time she aimed at his groin. The moment Ziri’s eyes left hers, M used the Force to slam both Ziri and her crossbow away and up and toward the ceiling. Ziri’s shot went wide and hit Quinn in the right thigh. 

To her credit, Ziri twisted mid-air and emptied her crossbow directly at M, although M deflected the shafts easily. To M’s right, the Cathar had recovered himself and pulled his blaster up to fire at M. Pierce charged out of the corridor and into the room, sliding across the floor on his armored back as he fired, cutting down the Cathar. 

Ziri shrieked in fury and drew her sidearm but M pulled it from her hand. M also pulled away the knife, the second blaster and the grenades subsequently Ziri produced in rapid succession to defend herself. 

Once the Cathar was dead Pierce aimed up at Ziri and shot her twice in the chest. She clutched at her chest and wheezed as M held her firmly against the ceiling, purple electricity sparking over Ziri’s body. 

Jaesa leapt forward and bounced up to cut off Ziri’s arms. Only then did M grunt with disgust and let Ziri drop heavily to the ground. Jaesa and Pierce held their weapons over her.

M moved to Quinn, horrified by his wounds. “Malavai, I’m so sorry.” She unbuckled the strap around his neck.

Quinn’s face was drenched with sweat and he was grey with pain. Despite this he shook his head. “I’m all right, Wife. Though she nearly gelded me.”

“Tell me how to get you free without hurting you.”

Quinn grimaced. “Not possible. She’ll have a failsafe. Just pull me away from the wall.”

M glanced at Ziri, still writhing on the floor. “Failsafe?”

Quinn choked out, “A self-destruct, a deadman switch. Get me down, we have to get out before she expires.”

M bit her lip and took hold of the shaft in his left arm. “I’m pulling it free.” She yanked the bolt out and Quinn howled. “Jaesa, help me.”

Jaesa ran up and put both hands around the bolt in his right arm and pulled it out without warning. 

308 said urgently, “I’m monitoring the ship. Move quickly.”

Pierce asked, “Want me to take her prisoner? You could take your time killing her.”

Quinn shook his head, sweat pouring down his face. “Just get me off The Wall and shoot her in the head.”

Pierce shrugged and shot Ziri point blank in the forehead. He turned toward Quinn and then looked back at Ziri and shot her four more times to be sure.

Quinn cried out, “No, get me down first, gah!” He choked as the third bolt came loose, pulling a small chunk of flesh with it. All that remained was the bolt pinning his leg. “Get the last out, hurry.”

M pulled on it gingerly, “It’s stuck.”

Jaesa activated her blade and cut the shaft off close to his thigh as M unfastened the straps holding Quinn’s wrists . Jaesa and M grabbed one arm each and they yanked Quinn off the wall. He sank against them. “I can’t walk. Leave me, Wife.”

M propped him up. “I’ll never leave you.”

308 said, “Energy buildup. Evacuate now. I’m taking the _Fury_ out.”

Pierce grabbed Quinn from the two women, threw him over his shoulder and yelled, “Go, go, go!”

Over his earpiece Quinn heard 308 getting emergency clearance to take off. 

They fled through the ship’s corridors and out the main hatch of the ship. Once outside the ship the air was filled with sirens; protective shields were slamming down around the hangar and a voice was ordering evacuation of the spaceport. 

308 said, “Detonation is imminent. Find shelter. In 4… 3…”

Quinn felt himself thrown across the hangar by an invisible hand. He landed behind some heavy construction equipment in a pile with Pierce and Jaesa. M was immediately behind them and she flung herself over them as the ship exploded.


	30. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn wakes up and meets an old friend.

The first time he woke up, Quinn couldn’t see properly. Everything was blurry. But there was a flurry of activity around him. He couldn’t hear, or rather, he could only hear a high-pitched whine. He was lying on his back and several people were doing something to his arms and his leg. He called for M but he couldn’t make a sound, or rather he couldn’t hear his own voice. He fell back into unconsciousness.

 

The second time he woke he was in a transport of some kind. There was another stretcher on the transport, and he thought the person next to him might be Pierce. He couldn’t tell. He still couldn’t hear. There was a woman leaning over him asking questions, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying. He looked around for M but didn’t see her. He slipped back into darkness.

 

The third time he woke, he was in a large medical facility that he recognized as being in Sobrik’s Imperial Headquarters. It wasn’t far from his Sobrik office. If he was here, he wondered vaguely who was watching his office. And he thought he probably should report back to Lord Baras on the progress he was making. He wondered when Baras’ apprentice would be returning from the arms factory. She’d flirted with him shamelessly and despite the obvious breach in protocol he’d rather enjoyed the attention. 

A female Twi’lek leaned over him and asked, “Quinn? Are you awake?”

Quinn blinked several times and Vette’s face came into focus, shaking him back to the present. He tried to sit up. Vette pushed him back down gently. She called behind her, “He’s awake.”

A medical droid appeared over him and scanned him. It moved away without comment. Vette looked back down at Quinn. “Hey, Quinn. You guys really scared us. “

Quinn swallowed. “Where is my wife?”

Vette grinned and looked around. “I knew you’d ask about her first thing.” She looked back down at him. “Don’t worry. She got a little burnt up but they think she’ll be okay. She and Jaesa did some sort of Force barrier thing and kept you guys from getting totally fried.”

Quinn licked his dry lips. “Force barrier thing. Right. May I have some water?”

“Sure thing.” She brought him a cup of water and helped him drink it as his arms were wrapped in splints and kolto foam. 

He asked, “And the others? And my son?”

Vette bit her lip. “Mal’s okay. He’s with 308 on the _Fury_. We flew away when that ship exploded and came back when we got the all-clear signal. So we’re okay and the ship is okay. Pierce is kinda beat up, but they say he’ll be okay. Jaesa is okay but she got a bad bang on her head or something so she’s kinda groggy. Rutau is like all paralyzed or something, but they said he’ll be okay.”

Quinn raised a brow at her. “So the overall assessment is….”

“Okay.”

Quinn sighed. 

Vette came close and asked softly, “How about you, Quinn? Did you have any more of those weird freak out spells you were getting?”

Quinn thought for a moment. “Actually, no. A good sign, I expect.”

Vette leaned back and grinned. “Great! So, Quinn, you used to work in this town. Where’s a good place to go for a meal? Pierce is bugging me to go get him something to eat.”

“There’s a cantina not far from here with excellent food and terrible music. Is the ship unguarded?”

“No. 308 is there and Toovee. And a whole bunch of super big Imperial soldiers. As big as Pierce! Mal is safe for sure; don’t worry. And if bad guys want to get M they’ll have to come here and there’s like a million soldier guys here.”

Quinn looked around. “Where is she? I wish to see her.”

“She’s in a kolto tank. But, don’t worry. I mean, I’m sure once she and Jaesa wake up they’ll do their magic healing thing and heal everyone up. You want something from the cantina?”

Quinn shook his head. The medical droid came back over and shooed Vette away. It gave Quinn an injection and he was asleep again.

 

The fourth time Quinn woke up he was bathed in white light. His whole body felt warm and peaceful and all his worries were gone. After a while the light faded and revealed Jaesa sitting beside him, one cool hand on his forehead, the other on his chest. She smiled down at him. “Captain, how do you feel?”

He moved his arms experimentally. “They are a little sore, but otherwise seem restored. Thank you, Willsaam. Where is my wife?”

Jaesa’s smile faltered. “She hasn’t woken yet. I am going to her as soon as she is finished with the kolto treatment for her burns. Let the droid check you one last time before you get up.”

Quinn frowned, but he nodded to Jaesa and said, “Thank you for your assistance.”

She smiled at him and turned away. When he was given clearance to do so, he went to visit M. He found Jaesa meditating over her, her glowing regenerative light surrounding his wife. He thought M looked radiant in health and beauty but when Jaesa’s trance ended and the light faded M didn’t open her eyes. 

Quinn took M’s hand and asked, “What happened?”

Jaesa explained, “We were fleeing the ship, and my Master used the Force to throw all of us across the hangar. Just as she made it to where we were she threw up a Force shield and the ship exploded. I’d thrown one up to cover you and Lieutenant Pierce and myself. So we three ended up being inside two Force barriers, but my Master was only protected by the one she’d made. The shock wave of the blast hit her very hard. Even so, and with respect to the injuries you suffered, Captain, we’re incredibly lucky she was so furious about that bounty hunter shooting you. Only an phenomenally powerful force barrier could have saved us from that explosion.”

Quinn put his lips to M’s hand. He never ceased to be amazed at her incredible talents. She truly was the Emperor’s Wrath. He said softly, “Willsaam. Thank you for preventing her abduction on Belkadan. Thank you for keeping her safe for me while I was gone.”

Jaesa was surprised by his gentle tone. She said, “Of course, Captain.”

“I apologize for shooting at you.”

“You weren’t yourself, Captain; no apology’s needed. And Captain, I meant to tell you. One of the other prisoners we released on the bounty hunter’s ship says she knows you. She wants to thank you. I’ll get her if it’s all right with you.”

Quinn nodded absently. A few minutes later a soft voice said, “Captain Quinn? Malavai?”

Quinn turned, surprised that anyone would address him by his given name. A gaunt young woman sat down next to him. She had a black eye and frightening bruising around her neck. She was also wearing binders on her wrists and an Imperial guard stood behind her. She smiled at him.

He said, “You have me at a loss.”

“I apologize. You likely don’t remember me. We met on Vaiken spacedock and had… we had a drink together. You were on your way to Balmorra. I’m Raina Temple.”

Quinn repressed the urge to gasp. Raina Temple had been a vibrant and fiercely patriotic ensign, quite different in appearance from this hollow-eyed woman. He’d quite liked her when they met, and she’d been surprisingly supportive about his fall from the admiralty. He vaguely remembered getting slightly inebriated, unusual for him, and they had kissed. It wasn’t often that he met a fellow Imperial who felt as passionately about the Empire as he did. 

“Forgive me, I’m still recovering from my injuries and didn’t recognize you. Of course I remember you, Ensign Temple. You were headed to Hoth when we met. You were aboard that fiend’s ship as well?”

She nodded. “I wanted to thank you for my freedom. My time on the ship was… unpleasant. I could hear her torturing you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

Quinn felt a twinge of guilt for not having been able to free her sooner. “I didn’t realize there were other prisoners on board. It is I who must apologize; it was my duty to help you.” He sighed and added, “Regardless, we’re both free of her. She died in front of me. A very final death.”

Temple nodded. “So your Jedi friend told me.”

“Why are you shackled? And where did you get your injuries?”

Raina glanced behind her at the guard. “My injuries are from my time on that ship. Unfortunately, once I’m recovered the Balmorra inquisitors want to question me about my commander and so I am under arrest.”

Quinn remembered now that he’d read reports that Temple was working for the infamous Cipher Nine. It would be extremely beneficial to curry the favor of the controversial agent. Cipher Nine’s resources were said to be immense. But it wasn’t surprising that local intelligence wanted to pick Raina’s brain about her patron. Not surprising, but unacceptable. Perhaps he would be able to make up for his failure to protect her on Ziri’s ship. Surely he could at least spare her the agony of an Imperial interrogation.

He asked, “How can I help you?”

Raina studied him. “Captain, I realize this may be a bold request, but after I’m… debriefed I will have some difficulty finding and returning to my original posting.”

Quinn nodded. “I’m sure Lord Wrath will be happy to transport you to wherever you wish. I will vouch for you. We can reconnect you with your unit.” Transporting Temple might even lead to a face-to-face meeting with Cipher Nine. “And when Lord Wrath awakens I will ask her to intercede for you with the Balmorra inquisitors.”

Temple bowed her head gratefully. “Thank you, Captain Quinn. I’ll leave you in peace here. Please give Lord Wrath my regards when she awakens.”

 

The fifth time Quinn woke up the lights were dimmed. He was sitting on a chair next to M’s bed and he’d been sleeping with his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed. His arms still felt unusually stiff, but it was to be expected. Presently he felt a gentle hand caressing his hair and face. He lifted his head and found M gazing at him.

He said simply, “Wife.”

“Malavai.”

“Are you well?”

She nodded. 

He grabbed hold of her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “I love you.”

He smiled at her. “And I love you, Wife.”

“She’s dead.”

Quinn swallowed. “Yes. I’m immensely relieved.”

She nodded. “I want to see Mal.”

“I do as well.”

Quinn called the medical droid over and arranged for their discharge while M spoke to the officer in charge of Ensign Temple and arranged for her release into M’s custody. Soon they were all walking the short distance to the hangar with a full Imperial escort. The eastern half of the spaceport was in ruins, but the hangar bay 308 had used was intact. When they got back to the ship 308 showed Temple to the crew quarters and M retrieved Mal. M and Malavai went to their stateroom, put the baby between them on their bed, and spent the rest of the night cooing over him.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Over the next two months Quinn’s nightmares and flashbacks slowly faded and he was back to his old self, running the ship and directing the crew in their tasks. The bounties on M’s head hadn’t gone away, but with the addition of Cipher Nine’s resources, Quinn managed to significantly reduce the frequency of attacks on M and improve the security surrounding his son. 

He’d slowly regained his strength and had taken to doing daily exercise drills with Pierce and Rutau. As Quinn retook the mantle of leadership, he had a few arguments with Pierce. But overall their interactions were much more positive than before.

Quinn spent all of his off-duty hours with M and Mal. His son was an amazing being, and Quinn felt confident he was the most talented and intelligent baby in the galaxy. His wife agreed.

Quinn was sitting in the mess eating breakfast one morning and reading updates on his datapad when Vette dragged in dejectedly. She flopped into the seat next to him.

Quinn continued reading but finally looked up at her. She hadn’t said anything at all and that was highly unusual. “Vette. Are you ill?”

Vette let out a deep sigh. “No.” She looked at her hands.

Quinn put down his datapad. “You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” He studied her. “Have you had bad news from your sister?”

“She’s fine.” 

Quinn narrowed his eyes. “Has Pierce betrayed you in some way? I could arrange for an interrogation table if you wish to have revenge upon him.”

Vette made a face. “No? Sheesh, you’re super weird sometimes.”

Quinn shrugged and sat back in his chair. He took a sip from his tea and went back to his datapad. 

Vette sat beside him silently for several long minutes and then blurted out, “It’s my birthday.”

Quinn raised a brow and glanced at her. “Ah yes. Happy birthday, Vette.” He returned to his reading. 

Vette glared at him, and then put her head down on the table and gave a long-suffering sigh.

Quinn’s datapad beeped and a message appeared from his wife. Quinn read it twice, groaned and put his datapad aside. He looked at Vette with annoyance and crossed his arms.

Vette turned her head to peek at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing is the matter.”

Vette sat up. “Can I go into Kaas City today? I want to do some shopping.”

“No.”

Vette frowned. “It’s my birthday!”

“No.”

She pushed herself up from the table. “Well, fine I’ll go hang out with –“

Quinn grabbed her arm. “Sit down.”

“Why are you being such a jerk?”

“If you do not sit down, I will restrain you.”

Vette pulled her arm away. Quinn stood abruptly and grabbed her arm more forcefully. Her eyes widened with fear. “Are you having a weird attack? Do you know who I am?”

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her.

 

A few minutes later, the rest of the crew filed into the mess hall led by M holding her son. They were greeted with the sight of Vette lying facedown on top of a table with Quinn sitting on top of her, holding her hands behind her back. Vette was swearing at him and struggling. 

Pierce pushed past M. “What the hell are you doing, Quinn?”

Vette looked up. “Tell him to get off me already!”

Quinn raised a brow at him. “Lord Wrath commanded me to detain Vette here by any means necessary. “

M burst into laughter. “Thank you, Quinn. You can let her go now.”

“As you wish, my lord.” Quinn released Vette’s hands and got off of the table. She jumped up and into Pierce’s arms.

Vette looked at M reproachfully. “You didn’t have to sic Quinn on me. It’s my birthday and everything.”

M smiled. “I know! Now go sit down, Pierce has a present for you.”

Vette’s eyes lit up. “I love presents.”

Pierce smiled and rubbed Vette’s back. “I know, girl. Now sit down.”

Vette pulled out a chair and sat down. The crew encircled her and Pierce went back into the corridor and returned with a large container. He placed it on the table in front of Vette. “It’s fragile, little girl, be careful.”

Vette nodded and stood to pull open the top of the box. As she did so high pitched mewling filled the air. Vette shrieked, “No way!” She reached in and pulled out a tiny trembling grey striped Nekarr kitten. Its oversized paws kneaded her shoulder and face and she hugged it gently. 

Pierce grinned. “You like it?”

Vette nodded enthusiastically and bounced up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love it! Thank you so much!” She turned to M. “Will it be okay to keep him?”

M nodded. “It’s a her. And yes, provided you look after her needs, keep her clean and stunt her claws until Mal is older.” She glanced at Broonmark, who was standing near the back of the group. “Broonmark, you can’t eat it. It is part of our clan now.”

Broonmark nodded. “Someday it will become a great hunting beast.”

“Exactly.”

Vette hugged the little animal and it squeaked. Mal watched the kitten with great interest and when it squeaked he chirped in response. The group laughed and gathered around Vette. M moved to sit next to Quinn, who’d been watching the proceedings with his arms folded.

“My lord, is it a good idea to have a beast in the ship?”

“She can kill the little mice and lizards.”

“There are no mice or lizards in the ship.”

“Good, she’s working already.”

Quinn sighed and shook his head, smiling. He rested a gentle hand on Mal’s head. “Perhaps it can be a companion for you, Mal. You’ll have to be careful with it.”

Mal sucked his fist and looked up at Quinn solemnly. Quinn smiled at him and Mal smiled back. 

M kissed Quinn’s cheek. “You’re a wonderful father, Malavai.”

He glanced up at her. “And you are an exceptional mother.”

“I love you, Malavai.”

“And I love you, Wife.”

They kissed.

Over the intercom 308 said, “My lord, the Hand wishes to speak with you.”

M sighed and handed Mal over to Quinn. “Another day, another task.” She handed Quinn Mal’s bottle, kissed Mal’s head and left.

The rest of the crew were talking and laughing with Vette, but Quinn only had eyes for Mal. He adjusted him in his arms and gave him his bottle. As the baby noisily drank his breakfast, Quinn murmured to his son, “Another day, another task. Remember, my son, the Empire comes first.” He thought of his wife and what they’d risked to stay together. “Well, almost always.”

Mal seemed to agree.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Comments are always welcome. May the Force keep you strong. ;-)


End file.
